The Immortal Familiars
by RusselH
Summary: Kaguya and Mokou are summoned to Halkegenia as familiars. Should be interesting having two immortals running around. Rated T for cursing and sexual situations.
1. Summoning of Immortals

Chapter 1 Summoning

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

"KAGUYA!" Mokou shouted, an angry growl on her face erupted as Mokou rushed at Kaguya.

"MOKOU!" Kaguya grinned gleefully as she chased after Kaguya.

"LET US SETTLE THIS AGAIN!" Both of them roared as the Bamboo forest of the Lost shook from the shockwaves emitted from their clashing.

.

.

It was a never ending cycle. A never ending cycle of life and death that will never stop if both of these immortals existed.

* * *

Louise was looking at Kirche, who was looking at Louise very triumphal.

"So you think that if you did the summoning at the same time as I do, I will summon something?"

"Oh-ho-ho, of course; afterall, I am one of the top student of this academy, and a very proud noble. Maybe if I do it at the same time, maybe my influence allow you to summon."

Louis growled. "Fine, let us do it." Louise breathed in, and both Kirche and Louise started. "My servant that exist somewhere in the wide universe."

* * *

 _My servant that exist somewhere in the wide universe_

 _._

Kaguya stopped as she heard those words. "Hmmm?" Kaguya's eyebrow raised as Mokou burned her arm off, "I heard this before."

"Focus on me!" Mokou planted a kick on Kaguya's head and blew her into the forest.

* * *

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant." Kirche and Louise chanted. The surrounding students started growing nervous. Even Colbert made motions to stop the chant, but stopped. This was Louise's last chance, and if Kirche gives her a chance to succeed than it would be better for them to summon something.

* * *

 _My Divine, Beautiful, Wise, Powerful Servant_

 _._

Kaguya growled as she took off Mokou's head. She was angry for not knowing where these words came from, and of Mokou interrupting her so rudely.

Mokou than reattached the head and slammed 500 degrees of Celsius into Kaguya's face. "EAT IT!"

* * *

"Heed my call." The air shook as the summoning circle glowed brightly.

* * *

 _Heed my call._

 _._

Mokou knew at that moment that something big was going to happen. But it didn't matter. What matters was that Kaguya was in front of her, and Mokou would be damned if she let Kaguya escaped unharmed.

"It's time bring out our spellcards." Mokou gritted her teeth as she drew out her most prized card.

* * *

"I wish from very bottom of my heart" The summoning circle started showing cracks.

* * *

 _I wish from very bottom of my heart_

 _._

"FUJIWARA VOLCANO!" Mokou's body bathed with a crimson glow as the air around her became superheated.

"END OF IMPERSIHABLE NIGHT!" Light particles appeared everywhere in the night, and all of these particles are focused on shooting Mokou.

* * *

"And aid to my guidance and appear!"

A large explosion shook the area, and all the students started screaming and running away. This wasn't the Zero's sized explosion; it was a horde of dragon causing destruction.

The only ones left were the summoners, Professor Colbert, and Tabitha and her familiar. However, there was a lot of smoke blinding the summoners from seeing what was happening, but Colbert and Tabitha could sense it.

.

.

And they sensed it.

* * *

 _And aid to my guidance and appear!_

 _._

At the very end of that sentence Kaguya and Mokou clashed, and the world around them started changing. Both of them still locked in a struggle for supremacy, both of them grinning having found a way to prove their supremacy. Both didn't care about the world at the moment. It was them for that moment. Just them.

* * *

Tabitha, who was outside the smokescreen saw the flash of light. And the temperature. She knew something was going in the smoke, but could not sense it. Surprising, because she was a chevalier. And as a chevalier she could sense if something was dangerous or not…..unless it was out of her power to sense it. And Tabitha started backing away.

* * *

Colbert. One of the continent's finest magician, could feel something he didn't felt for decades. Something, something that he had thrown off when he saved the baby from the village. Something that he, he had first experience when he was on the edge of dying.

.

.

Fear.

* * *

Kirche coughed. This temperature was getting out of hands, she thought, not even she could withstand this amount of heat. She must have summoned something strong, so she summoned a dragon? And what was with it with all the blinking lights?

* * *

Louise screamed. This could not happen! This explosion was the end of her life as a noble! Now she would most likely be ordered back home so that she would marry a noble. She did not want this happening!

"I WON'T FAIL!" Louise pumped even more energy into the summoning circle, and –

* * *

Princess Henrietta woke up as the room shuddered. "Princess!" Agnes ran into the room, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"It's a sudden earthquake, but don't worry, it already ended."

* * *

King Albert of Germania looked up. "What was with that shake?" He asked his adviser, and the adviser shook his head.

* * *

Prince Wales looked at his enemy's forces who were unshaken as Wale's troopers bravely defended the hill. The sudden Earthquake knocked several of the Reconquista knights off the hill, thus giving Wale precious time to reorganize his forces and keep on defending.

* * *

Pope Vittorio Serevare looked up from his book. _This is strange, we don't have earthquakes in Romalia._

* * *

King Joseph paused. "Hmmm, interesting." He muttered as he felt the earthquake, and smiled. "Something is very wrong. Strange, this is making me excited. Sheffield! Find me the cause of the disturbance!"

* * *

Tabitha perceived something clashing in the smoke. Two figures indeed. One of them was the cause of the superheated temperature, while the other was the cause of the light. Both of them were being hit with flashing lights, but both didn't really care. These things are not something to be trifled with. And with that, Tabitha raised her staff to clear the smoke.

* * *

Colbert could sense fire magic being used. He was a user of fire, so of course he knew that it was being used. It was the cause of the heat. However, Colbert, at that moment, felt so outclassed. The person using fire, that thing was using it to an extent in which the flames actively obey the owner all the time. Colbert has to force the fire to submit to his will, but this fire follows the exact order of the owner without any complaint.

Still, despite this fear, he had to get the students out. Kirche and Louise, he hoped was still safe.

* * *

Now this was getting insane, Kirche coughed. What the hell is going on here? She knew she was summoning something with Louise, but she does not know what was wrong with the ritual. Was this the curse of zero? Was this hell? What was this?

* * *

"I," Louise shouted out loud, "I REFUSE TO BE NO LONGER A ZERO!" Louise yelled with all her might, "I WILL NOT FAIL!"

* * *

 _I refuse to be no longer a zero._

 _._

 _._

Oh.

Oh.

Ohhhhh. So it was _that_ light novel series. Kaguya stopped fighting. "Mokou, MOKOU! Ceasefire, I repeat, ceasefire!" Kaguya waved her arms, hoping that Mokou got the message.

Kaguya realizes what was going on, and she had the world's greatest grin on her face. Of course she knew what was going on, and like hell she would miss upon this chance.

* * *

Mokou was ticked off. Kaguya, in her midst of her joy, stopped and wanted Mokou to stop fighting as well? Because there're humans in the area –

Oh there were humans in the area. Mokou cooled down the air around her immediately. Luckily Kaguya had spotted that, and waved –

.

.

.

Why is Kaguya smiling that wide? It was scaring her.

* * *

The fighting stopped, and Tabitha blew away the smoke. There was Professor Colbert, who had wide eyes. There was Kirche, her mouth wide opened. There was Louise who blinked in surprise. And there were two strangers.

One of the stranger had long, black hair. She was wearing a pink kimono, and was of short stature. She also had a fan in her hand, and that fan currently was fully unfolded. To Tabitha, she knew that the girl was someone that men are willing to abandon their current wives, men who are willing to fight, men who are willing to die just for that girl's hand. And Tabitha knew that girl was not human.

* * *

Colbert was awestruck. When Tabitha cleared away the smoke, thank god for that smart student's quick thinking, Colbert caught a glimpse of something behind one of the stranger's back.

That stranger in person was wearing red pants, a white shirt, and straps like a farmer. That person also had long, white hair with crimson red eyes.

That something in question was wings. But they were no ordinary wings. They were wings made of fire. The structure, the feathers, everything was made of fire. And Colbert knew what kind of creature had those wings of.

It was something he had dreamed multiple times in his childhood, something that fascinated him throughout his journey in the army, something that Colbert seeks to this day. And it was today that he found it.

.

.

He found a phoenix.

* * *

Kirche was rubbing her eyes. "Too much damn smoke." Kirche coughed, "I'll wait until somebody not Zero speaks."

* * *

Louise was awe-stricken. Before her was two girls standing in front of each other. One of them was smiling, the other was not. And before she knew it Louise's temper flared.

.

.

"I SUMMONED A COMMONER?!"

* * *

Kaguya winced. That was unnecessary loud. Should had expected that.

* * *

Mokou winced. Her ears were bleeding.

* * *

Tabitha had her hands over her ears. Slyphid also had her paws over her ears.

* * *

Colbert didn't hear. He was too fascinated with the individual in front of him. She was a phoenix. A genuine phoenix. Amazing.

* * *

Kirche kneeded her forehead. "Ouch." Kirche muttered, "Headache."

* * *

Louise stopped screaming, and marched towards the commoner. "You!" She pointed at the one with the kimono. "You there, what are you doing to my ritual?!"

* * *

Kaguya's thoughts were running fifty billion thoughts per second. Alright, let's take stock of the situation. First thing first, she knew that she was in the "Familiar of Zero" universe. And instead of Saito being summoned, both Mokou and Kaguya were summoned indeed.

Moving on, Kaguya noticed that Kirche was there without her lizard. So, it was likely that Kirche was summoning the familiar the same time as Louise. So, thus they were both familiars, just to different masters.

Next thing, deciding who is the master of who. Wasn't really much of an argument. Kirche's element was of the flame. Mokou controls fire. Cirno could have solved that problem with ease. So, Kaguya had Louise as a…master…..who…..mistreats….Saito.

.

.

.

That grin on Kaguya's face was promptly wiped off and Kaguya shouted "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Mokou tilted her head. First, Kaguya was happy. Than that happiness disappeared and was replaced with a face of strife. Not that Mokou minded it, she loved seeing Kaguya in despair. But, "TOO LOUD!"

Mokou sighed, and looked at the bald man. That baldie was staring at Mokou too closely for her comfort, so, Mokou started stepping backwards.

* * *

Tabitha was covering Slyphid's ear. No need for that innocent dragon starting to know some profanities.

* * *

Colbert didn't hear.

* * *

Kirche muttered several profanities.

* * *

Louise's temper flared again, and Louise pointed her wand at Kaguya.

* * *

Kaguya panicked. Was there anyway that Kaguya could swap masters with Mokou? Any? Any? Shit, shit, SHIIT! She refused to become Louise's familiar…oh there's no way of swapping without making a significant different in the story line.

Kaguya than noticed her master waving her wand at Kaguya. Quickly, Kaguya made the instant of time an eternity, and ran at her master. When she reached her master, Kaguya removed the wand from her hand and ran back to her original starting position. Kaguya threw the wand away, and made the eternity an instant again.

That was one situation defused, Kaguya thought as Louise looked perplexed at her empty hand. Next situation, alright, calming down.

.

.

.

"I believe you are my master?" Kaguya asked towards the pink hair lady.

* * *

 _I believe you are my master_

 _._

Mokou couldn't believe her ears at that moment. Master? What was going on here? Wasn't it the other way, Kaguya claiming to be the master and the other a servant? What's going on? And why was that baldie still staring at her? Seriously, it's getting past the point of stalking, it was breaching the point of a yandere!

* * *

Author's Note

Wow, never thought I would get this far in three hours. And this story I just created today from scratch.

Anyways, this is a Familiar of Zero and Touhou fanfiction crossover! I hope you enjoy.

Anyway, on to the more important points. I do not actively read familiar of zero novels, so I cannot accurately remember specific points in the novel. So, please, don't flame me for not following the original storyline or not using characters. It will diverge off the normal storyline soon, so yeah.

If you guys are wondering why Mokou and Kaguya could speak in the same language as the Halkengians, than it is because of Louise overloading the initial spell. Both Mokou and Kaguya did not notice the explosion, because they were fighting against each other and a tiny explosion pales in comparison to how much hurt they were dishing against each other. They were, for heaven sake, created an earthquake in the whole continent!

How did they create an earthquake? Well, you'll see in the next chapter. Oh yeah, by the way sorry for all the POV changes. Stating next chapter there won't be that may POV changes.

Please some constructive criticisms, no hating me please.

RusselH signing out.


	2. The Immortals' Descent

Chapter 2 The Immortals Descent

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

Kaguya was both happy and scared at the same time. Happy that something interesting happened. Scared because she feared Louise. Even so, she had the gut instinct to try and follow as closely to the story plot as possible.

Which means two things that she has to do; one, she must cooperate with Mokou. Which was much much, much easier than the second task; act like a slave around Louise.

Kaguya, if most people know, is a spoiled princess. Although she refuses to admit it, she admits that she would rather have servants than be a servant herself.

"Why did I summon a commoner!"

Well, anything goes at this point. "Master," Kaguya started, "I wish that you contract with me."

"Why would I want to-"

Colbert stepped in. "Louise," he started, "This is the rules of the spring-time familiar summoning. You must make her your familiar. Kirche too, hmmm, interesting."

Mokou walked backwards. "Stop looking at me!" Mokou shouted, her face flushed red. "I, I, I'm not into men!"

"Than are you interested in women?" Kirche asked, and Mokou turned absolutely red. "How about me?"

Mokou's nose started bleeding, and Mokou collapsed backwards. Looks like the combination of a stalker and a lesbian had done her in. It was up to Kaguya to resolve the incident now.

Louise marched up to Kaguya, and Kaguya looked at Louise. Ah, it was this part –

Louise grabbed Kaguya's face, and kissed her promptly. Instantly, marks started glowing…on her chest? So she was not Gandalf…she was Lífþrasir? Oh this is so broke.

Each of the legendary familiar powers have a drawback. For Gandalf, this does not apply to magic, and one must be wielding a weapon to activate. For Vindalfr, this is completely useless against highly sentient beings like a person, and will lose against ancient deities. For Mjöðvitnir, useless against non-magical artifacts. But Lífþrasir? Lífþrasir's main disadvantage was that in exchange for power one must sacrifice their lifespan.

.

Here's the thing though; Kaguya's immortal. She, to put it aptly, can't die. From anything. Period. So, Kaguya can provide her master enough energy to spam nuke size explosions every minute, so…yeah. Broke.

"Ah, I don't know your name." Kaguya started. She had to act she does not know anyone here, to avoid any major suspicion about her knowledge of what was going on here. Oh she can't wait to see everyone's face as she acted as an omnipotent seer. Heh, heh, heh.

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," Louise stated, "Get that inside your head, commoner."

Kaguya frowned. "Alright Miss Louise," Kaguya said, "My name is Kaguya Horaisan. My companion here is Fujiwara no Mokou."

Mokou woked up, and looked at Kaguya. "What's happening?" Mokou stuttered, and looked at Kirche. Kaguya believed that Mokou actually contemplated whether or not to faint at the way Kirche was looking at her….Kaguya didn't blame her.

"Kaguya, what the fuck is going on here?" Mokou asked.

"Probably Yukari fooling around." Kaguya responded smartly, "But all you have to know is to follow my lead."

"Follow your lead? Why should I?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows what is going around here?"

"Touche." Mokou grunted as she stood up. Kaguya looked at Kirche next.

"Mokou, I believe that this red-haired person is your familiar." Kaguya said simply.

"Familiar? Like Ran?"

"Close enough. Go on," Kaguya said to Kirche, "Make her yours."

Kirche smiled. "Oh of course I'll make her mine."

Mokou looked at Kaguya. "You mean, I'm her shikigami?! This is not going to end well, is it?"

Kaguya looked at Kirche, and back at Louise. "Compared to what master I have, you have the better end of the deal."

Mokou sighed, and walked towards Kirche. "So, is there anything I have to do?" Mokou asked.

Kirche smiled again, and gave Mokou a kiss on her lips. "There, you're my familiar."

Mokou sighed, and looked at Kaguya. "Once we find a place, I'm going to ask you what the hell is going on here. And probably kill you too."

Kaguya nodded. "Alright. Oh, by the way, do you feel any markings on you?"

"Markings? What the fuck is that?"

"I mean, did you feel something on you?"

"Nope." That's interesting. So Mokou was summoned as an ordinary, ahem, normal fire familiar. Make sense. Kirche was a fire magician, not a void one. The progression of the story seems the same, except that Louise's familiar is Lífþrasir. Intersting, interesting.

"May I know both your names too?" Kaguya asked Tabitha and Colbert.

"Tabitha." The blue one responded promptly.

"Jean Colbert." The professor said, "Kaguya, Mokou? Would you join me with Principle Osbond to discuss why you're here?"

Mokou looked at Kaguya. "As I said before, what the fuck is going on here?"

Kaguya signed. It would be nice if Mokou didn't curse with every sentence, but it was appropriate for this situation. "I'll tell you in the office. In the mean time, Louise, Kirche. Can you please go back to your rooms? Mr. Colbert will send us back when we finish discussing. And Tabitha? You can go no."

All three of them nodded, and Mokou and Kaguya looked at Colbert. "Professor, please lead us." Kaguya said, and the professor nodded as well.

"Right away."

.

* * *

Osmond was not pleased with the one called Mokou. He was pleased with Kaguya. Mokou was wearing pants that Chuchu can't sneak upon without looking, but Kaguya was wearing a dress that made it all so easy to-

He couldn't feel Chuchu anymore. What? Did he die? No, can't be. Something happened.

"Principle Osmond, if you can please stop with your antics we can discuss why we're here."

Osmond sighed. All work people.

.

* * *

Kaguya noticed Chuchu right away, and decided to trap him inside a little time paradox before scolding the master. She'll keep it there until they leave.

"Fujiwara no Mokou," Colbert started the discussion, "Let me ask you something. Are you a phoenix?"

Mokou tilted at Kaguya, waiting for her lead. Kaguya knew that both Osmond and Colbert can shut their mouthes if they wanted too, so it was safe for them to confide their secrets to these people. Kaguya nodded, and Mokou proceeded.

"In a sense, yes." Mokou admitted, "But I am not the animal Phoenix, but rather, the embodiment of one."

"Fascinating." Colbert stated, "Amazing. As a fire manipulator I always love the story of the Phoenix, the strongest fire breathing creature out there other than the dragon. And having seen one in front of my eyes really, really intrigues me."

"Okay?" Mokou said, a bit hesitant. "Thanks?'

Kaguya sighed. "Alright, alright let's get to the center of this thing. Principle Osmond, Jean Colbert, as you guys can probably figure out we're special."

Colbert nodded. "I know that Mokou had something to do with the phoenix, and I've seen people kill for ladies who do not stand a chance against you. So, would you ladies please elaborate on your opinions?"

"As you probably have know," Kaguya started, "Mokou is the embodiment of the Phoenix. Kirche has definitely summoned her because of both of their affinities to fire, so yeah, they might be a good match together. Mokou's ability is the manipulation of fire, in which she can control any fire in the vicinity. Doesn't matter what type, as long as one could classify it as a fire.

"As for me," Kaguya smiled, "I am an exiled princess from a place far far away. Don't worry, they won't miss me anyway. And for my ability, I can manipulate eternity."

Osmond looked sharply at Kaguya, his pervertness adverted. "What do you mean eternity?"

"You have seen first hand my power." Kaguya smiled, "Your familiar is in a paradox. I made it so that the mouse's eternity becomes an instant, so when I release it his instant would resume to the natural flow of time."

"You can manipulate time?!"

"Of course. I can manipulate eternity." Kaguya boasted, "Which leads me to my master. Since I can manipulate an element similar to the void, it'll make Louise a void magician as well."

Colbert narrowed his eyes. "Is there any markings to prove that you're a legendary familiar?"

"Yes," Kaguya said, "It's on my back. I believe that the markings on my back read Lífþrasir, the heart of god. So, I'm pretty sure that I am a familiar of the void magician."

Osmond looked away. "If this is true-"

"Yes, I'll keep this a secret from my master, Louise. I'll pose as simply an exotic beauty that can manipulate light, which, in a sense is a combination of wind and fire magic."

Mokou looked all around, very confused. "Kaguya, I'm lost."

"Patience, Mokou, patience. Resuming our conversation, Mokou can display her fire powers. However, it will not be to the extent in which overwhelms Kirche. So, our true powers won't be shown in public. Colbert, Osmond, I'm trusting that you can keep your mouths shut." Kaguya paused. "Oh yeah and Tabitha too. Would one of you mind?"

"I'll find her." Osmond said, "I'll tell her not to reveal your powers to public."

Kaguya smiled. "Perfect. Now, I want to tell you two something before we leave. Something I need Mokou's participation in."

Mokou looked at Kaguya. "Oh it won't take that long." Kaguya smiled, and she promptly punched Mokou in the face, disintegrating her head and killing her.

Both Colbert and Osmond leapt to their feet and pointed their staff at Kaguya. But Kaguya just simply smiled. "Any second now." Kaguya said as Mokou's body crumpled to the ground. "Any second."

Flames started flickering around Mokou's body as she stood back up. When the flames died, Mokou's head was back on the body and her fist was already directed at Kaguya's chest. It was an instant kill. Kaguya's chest cavity caved in, crushing her heart and her lungs.

Kaguya fell to the ground, to only stand back up laughing at Colbert's and Osmond's expression. "You see," Kaguya looked at the teachers, "We're immortal."

.

* * *

Author's Note

I'm not too sure whether to throw my hat into the air or start crying. Seems like my other fanfiction didn't really take off that well.

Anyway, sorry for not telling you guys about why Halkegenia shook. I'll explain in the next chapter, for sure.

Thank you all who follows/favorite this story. It really lifted my heart, and I'll plan to write another chapter today.

RusselH signing out.


	3. The Phoenix's Headache

Chapter 3 The Phoenix's Headache

.

I do not own Touhou or the Familiar of Zero

Oh yeah, I'm making this an official story. I'll work on this so that this will at least 20,00 words. And I would greatly appreciate if someone send me a great image with Mokou and Kaguya appropriate for this story. I'll search for others, but I would like to have everyone who appreciate my work to have some input in it.

And now, we return back to the daily story.

* * *

Mokou just didn't understand what the five hells is going on here. First thing first, she was killing Kaguya, than Kaguya stopped fighting, than Mokou realized that she was transported to another world, than Mokou was made a familiar to a lesbian, than Kaguya was spilling all the beans to an old pervert and a stalker, than Kaguya killed Mokou.

.

.

Everything except the first and last thing made sense. The rest, not so much.

Currently the pervert and the stalker were looking at the immortals with their staff raised. "What, what kind of monstrosity are you? Speak, are you man or monster!" the stalker said.

"Hey don't be so rude. " Mokou retorted. Seriously, what's the big deal? They're immortals. Deal with it. "This is perfectly normal for Kaguya and I."

"As Mokou aptly stated," Kaguya took over, "Both of us are what we are called enemies for eternity. A, small dispute between me and Mokou's father made this whole conflict ugly, and currently we're killing each other for eternity."

The stalker growled, and flames appeared at the end of the staff. "Tell us, are you man or monster!"

Mokou sighed. "I'm neither." She stated. It was true. She existed between the state of a man and a monster. She was human, sure, who could understand feelings and feel pain. But at the same time, she's not human because she had lost her humanity to Kaguya's mechanics. It was too confusing at the time.

"Does it matter if we tell you who we are?" Kaguya taunted the stalker, and the flames shot towards Kaguya. Kaguya just simply brushed it off – it pales in comparison to Mokou's flames, which were much much deadlier than this. "But it is strange. You seem to know that Mokou's the embodiment of a phoenix, so you should have known that Mokou can die and resurrect endlessly."

The stalker's eyes narrowed. "So what is stopping you guys from destroying the academy you're on?" He asked. Valid point. If Kaguya wasn't here and meditating, Mokou would probably have burned the whole academy to avoid that lesbian.

"Three things." Kaguya said, "One, because we hold no reasons against destroying this place." Mokou had two reasons. One, she could kill Kaguya. Two, because she didn't really want to lose her virginity to a girl. "Two, because several nobles are here, and I do not seek in fighting against the world." Mokou didn't really care about that. She had faced worse. "Three, because although we are immortal, we can still feel pain. So, if you can wear us down, both of us will stop fighting and ask for a truce."

That third point was the most valid of them all. Mokou had fought against several teams in the Imperishable Night, and at the end, despite Mokou being immortal and all, she had gave up due to the pain from the Danmaku. Thankfully, none of them looked so keen in eating her guts, which would have hurt even more than before, but still, it hurts.

The stalker's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Good, as long as you don't destroy the academy or hurt any of the students I believe that your presence here would be good."

The pervert nodded as well. "Professor Colbert, I believe that this is also a good reason. Wouldn't hurt that Mokou is staying here."

The stalker looked at Mokou, and a shiver shook Mokou's body. "Yes, I believe that this cooperation would have further advance my research." The stalker commented, "Not to mention that we can ensure the security of the academy with these two familiars. Nasty surprise when the intruder realizes there's two immortals here."

Kaguya started laughing, but stopped soon. "Oh yeah," she said, back to her serious face, "Is there any way that I can act as Kirche's familiar? I have a bad feeling about being Louise's familiar."

Osmond looked at Kaguya. "Although it would be entirely unnecessary," Osmond stated, "I can arrange it so that Kriche's and Louise's rooms are adjacent to each other. But may I ask you why?"

"It's because I'm what people call, a spoiled person." Kaguya stated, "I know that Louise treats commoners with very, very little respect and our personalities clashing may raze the academy down."

Though Mokou did not know who Louise was, she can pretty much infer that whoever Louise summoned was going to be in a world of pain, judging from the scream Louise let loose.

Mokou raised her eyebrow. "Pushing this off to me?" Mokou asked.

Kaguya stared at Mokou. "It's either that or me bitching at you for eternity and you having that lesbian to yourself."

.

Hate to say it, but Kaguya brought a very, very valid deal. "Fine." Mokou stated, "A sadist is much better than a lesbian. At least I get to keep my virginity, which I don't think you have."

Kaguya smiled and nodded – wait did she openly admit she's a bitch? How bad is Louise? Mokou already regretted her choice.

* * *

When Professor Colbert and Principle Osmond dismissed Kaguya and Mokou, they walked outside the office. "There's no one." Mokou stated, sensing no beings around. "Kaguya, would you mind explaining what the hell is going on around here?"

Kaguya looked at Mokou. "Right now we are in an anime." Kaguya responded.

There was nothing to be said, but "what?"

"Yes, what indeed. The universe we are summoned in, it is called the _Familiar of Zero_. According to the original plot, a young human called Saito was summoned to this universe by my master, and that person had the ability to wield any weapon."

Mokou closed her eyes, and sighed. "It's going to be one of those days, isn't it? Where you turn my whole world upside down by proving the existence of alternate universes."

"So let me give you a brief rundown of my plans of living here," Kaguya continued, "You, Mokou, will serve as Louise's familiar tonight. Endure everything, and do not, I repeat, do not respond to any provocations of you being a commoner."

Mokou just rubbed her head. "I don't get it, but for once I'll follow your lead. Just, just make sure that this isn't going to turn into an incident."

"Oh don't worry. It'll turn out the way that it will appear. Just, just survive having Louise as a master long enough till you actually show Louise your true powers, which I believe you can showcase just your fire powers in a duel."

Mokou nodded, and started walking away. However, she soon stopped. "Kaguya," Mokou started, "I forgot to tell you something."

Kaguya tilted her head. "Yes?"

.

.

There was a moment, and Mokou roundhouse Kaguya into the wall. "There, I told you. The next time we are alone, I'll kill you." And with that, Mokou walked off.

* * *

Kaguya was right. Louise was 110% sadist. "What are you doing!" Louise shouted as she waved her wand around, "What took you so long?!"

Mokou didn't rise to that. It took much more than that to piss her off like Kaguya. "I'm sorry Miss Louise. Kaguya has, um, temporarily requested that I will serve as your servant till tomorrow, and although I hate to admit it, Kaguya has the same power level as me."

"You mean nothing? Hmph." Louise looked away. "Go on, _bird_ , go on and wash my clothes for me."

For a moment flames flickered in Mokou's eyes, but that was soon suppressed. She've seen worse when it comes to Kaguya's treatment of Reisen. "Yes, my master." Mokou bent down and started picking up clothes strewn all over the place.

Kaguya would have immediately turned this place into a nuclear wasteland. Already, Mokou knew that Louise had a hay bed for her bed, but that didn't really make Mokou mind much. She had slept in much, much harder places than that. Eh, Kaguya said that there'll be a time in which Mokou can show Louise the power of the phoenix. But at this moment, she had to do everything that Louise had order her to do. Eh, whatever.

When Mokou finished picking up the clothes, she than walked outside Louise's room and seeked for the nearest river. On the way, she bumped into a black haired maid.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The maid said. The clothes that Mokou had were strewn all over the floor, and the maid helped Mokou pick up the clothes. "I did not mean to make your clothes all dirty."

Mokou waved her hand. "It's nothing. I'm going into the nearest river to wash these dirty clothes of my master."

The maid blinked, and started laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry." The maid stopped, "We don't use the river to wash our clothes. We use the barrel of water and a washboard. Do you wish for me to wash the clothes for you?"

Bllinking, Mokou shook her head. Well, at least there was at least somebody who was polite. "I'll do it. However, I would like your assistance in helping me wash these clothes; I'm not too sure not too sure how to use the device called the washboard."

The maid smiled. "It would be my pleasure to help you. My name is Siesta Tarbes, a local maid located at the academy."

Mokou, for the first time here, genuinely smiled. "Fujiwara no Mokou."

* * *

Author's Note

God dammit, I couldn't tell you why the spellcards are so powerful in Halkegenia. Oh well.

I would like to thank Yoshiki-909 for providing support for my story. And interesting story ideas..heh heh heh. I would also like to apologize to Aline1. Although your points are true about Saito mostly being punished for his tendencies to attract harems, I would like to point out that Louise really didn't see much of the immortal's abilities and thus treated them completely like commoners due to their vulgarity.

How many of you have seen the plot twist in Kaguya swapped with Mokou? Comment in reviews.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and yeah, RusselH signing out for today!


	4. The Phoenix's Apology

Chapter 4 A Phoenix's Apology

.

.

Big shout out to Yoshiki-909! Thank you for your support, and making me laugh about story ideas. Will definitely use three of them.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

"Fujiwara?" Siesta asked, "Oh, Miss Mokou, do you know a person called Natsuki in your family?"

Mokou froze. "Yes, I do know of her. Why do you I ask?"

"Oh," Siesta put her hand on her head, "My grandfather had told me a story from his father. So, this is the story from my great-grandfather? Well, yes, my great grandfater's name is Iwakasa? Yes, that was his name."

It was if Sakuya had stopped time and plunge fifty knives into her heart. Iwakasa. How, how could Mokou could not forgot that name? She –

"Yeah, Iwakasa indirectly tells me that if I happened on Fujiwara no Natsuki, I would convey a message from him to her. So if possible, when you meet Natsuki, can you please tell her that Iwakasa forgives her?"

Killed him. Fujiwara Mokou, Fujiwara Natsuki, killed Iwakasa. She killed Iwakasa in cold blood, in her attempt to reach immortality. Of course there was no way that Mokou never forgot Iwakasa; he was the first and only innocent blood that Mokou shed to get her revenge on Kaguya. So, how could she not forget him?!

"I remember a very long spun tale about the Bamboo Cutter. How a princess from the moon descended to the Earth, and how she destroyed the suitor's families and their future. I always felt sorry for one of the suitor's child, who journeyed with an old man to find the elixir, only to finally succumb to revenge and killed the man. After killing that man, she submitted herself to an endless cycle of torture just to have her revenge on the princess. Although she killed someone, that she didn't have anything left because of the destruction the princess wrought. Iwakasa also agrees, and said that if I come upon a person called Fujiwara Natsuki, I would say that I forgive you, and I hope your suffering can come to an end – hey, why are you crying?"

Mokou, Mokou couldn't resist it anymore. She marched up to Siesta, and promptly buried her head against Siesta's generous boom. Normally, she'll make a comment about it, but now was not the time.

"My name," Mokou rasped, "Is Fujiwara no Mokou. Before Mokou however, there existed a person called Fujiwara no Natsuki." Mokou cried in full tears.

Siesta looked at Mokou at a second, not understanding what was happening. "Um, Mokou-san?" She asked, hesistantly.

Mokou looked up from Siesta's breasts, and straight into Siesta's eyes. "The person called Fujiwara no Natsuki does not exist anymore." Mokou stated, "Natsuki had died that day on the mountain, and Mokou was reborn on that mountain."

Siesta still looked at Mokou questionably, than all the pieces of the puzzle connected. "Wait, you're –"

Mokou turned away from Siesta, and started covering her eyes. "Tell Iwakasa, if you could ever meet him again, tell him that Fujiwara no Natsuki can never accept his apology, because she cannot forgive herself. And how could somebody forgive a person that can never be forgiven?! Siesta Tarbes, Fujiwara Mokou would like to apologize to that old man, to that old man who managed to survive that day at the mountain and escaped to Halkegenia, for killing him in her sake for revenge."

Siesta hugged Mokou from the back as Mokou's stream of tears was never ending. "There, there immortal. You big baby, don't worry about life. For there will always be someone there for you."

"Siesta," Mokou gasped, "Thank you."

.

.

* * *

What?

What?

WHAAAATTTTT? This is diverging so off plot! Mokou was supposed to meet Siesta, and have her do the washing. Not Mokou! AH! She forgot that Mokou was a Tsundere! BAKA BAKA BAKA KAGUYA!

But still, WHAATTT?! Siesta was Iwakasa's descendent?! And Iwakasa was someone in which Mokou had killed the past? This, this isn't adding up right! What's going on?!

Right, calm down Kaguya. Calm down. Let us see where this might change the story…now to think about it, it won't actually. Much. In fact, this was better for her plans! Due to Mokou's debt to Iwakasa, she'll be more than inclined in helping Siesta out of the pickle tomorrow. Yes! That'll work. That'll work!

Kaguya than smiled. This was much, much more interesting than expected.

Currently, other than stalking Mokou, Kaguya was examining the magic of Halkegania. Even though she had read the light novel series, the books here offer much much more in depth in the magic.

It took a long time to get these books. Kaguya had to request Tabitha to grab the books, and have her also teach Kaguya the letters. However, that was not the tricky part.

The tricky part was, ahem, um surviving with Kirche. Luckily Kirche did not do anything to her, because Kirche remarked that Kaguya's body was so pure that Kirche herself should not ravage it, along those lines. Yeah, let's leave it to that, and pray that Kirche does not change her mind soon.

Nevermind that, it seems that Kaguya's and Mokou's powers are much stronger here in Halkegania than Gensokyo. It should be the other way around, but Kaguya had formed a theory about this reason. Actually two.

The first one is the lackage of the spellcard rules. Gensokyo and the Hakurei shrine's maiden had restricted the power of the spellcards immensely so that it'll only burn. However, Kaguya and Mokou had overpowered the spellcards so much that not even the spellcard rules can curb the lethality of Kaguya's and Mokou's attack. And when the spellcard rules are off in Halkegania, well, yeah. Massive chaos.

The second is that Kaguya's and Mokou's elements are greatly amplified here at Halkegania. Kaguya's element matches with the void, while Mokou's matches with fire. Assuming that these elements and the void only exist in Halkegania, that means that the focus of the magic is on the elementals and void, thus making Halkegania a user friendly place for Elemental and Void wielders. If a person like Marisa, who uses alchemy and love magic, comes to Halkegania, than her powers would be severely dampened. However, a person like Cirno would find their powers amplified. Interesting.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _._

"Good morning Louise." Mokou said. Mokou was glad that she met Siesta that night. Mokou had cried till the break of dawn, and Siesta than realized that they still needed to wash Louise's clothes.

It could be said that one could physically see the friction in which Mokou was scrubbing Louise's clothes. Never was the washboard looked so useful at the time. Luckily, Siesta and Mokou finished in half an hour and Mokou ran straight to Louise's room, only to find her sleeping. Figures.

Louise mumbled something, and turned over. Figures. When diplomacy don't work, let's use fire!

Mokou's hand lit on fire, and started superheating Louise's room. Louise muttered something about hell, and than woke up. "Bird, what are you doing?!" Louise screamed.

"Nothing." Mokou said innocently as she hid her burning hand from Louise and promptly snuffed it out.

Louise's eyes narrowed. "Did you wash my clothes?"

Mokou nodded. "Do you need help changing into your clothes, or do you like your privacy?"

Louise nodded, and stood up. "Dress me up servant."

Mokou did so, and even went as far as brush Louise's hair. There was silence between the master and the servant, but Mokou didn't mind.

There was knocking on the door, and Kaguya entered the room. "Mokou," Kaguya stated, "I will take over Louise's familiar duties for the day. Would you mind coordinating with Kirche?"

"Alright." Mokou got up from where she was brushing Louise's hair and went next door. She immediately regretted it.

"Kaguya," Kirche rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Is that you?" Not to mention that she was stark naked. Looks like Kaguya pushed off all her chores to Mokou. Didn't matter really.

"No, Kirche, it's Mokou." Mokou stated, and Kirche crawled out of bed. Mokou sighed, and went to the nearest drawer to find clothes to dress Kirche in.

"Oh, it's Mokou." Kirche said, "Would you mind joining me in bed?"

"You'll be late to school." Mokou promptly retorted as she found the school's uniform amidst all her clothes. Mokou walked over to Kirche and started dressing her up. "Here."

"Oh thank you." Kirche responded, "So, how was your night with Louise?"

"Surprisingly, alright." Mokou responded, "Some insults did not hurt that much."

"You're a Masochist?"

"Hell no." Mokou snorted, "And before you ask I'm not a sadist even. Or a lesbian. I'm just Mokou."

Kirche nodded, and looked at Mokou who finished dressing her. "Hair?" Kirche asked questionably.

Mokou sighed, and started combing Kirche's hair. "So," Kirche said, "You seem surprisingly well at brushing hair."

Mokou shrugged. "Something I picked up over the years. Had to brush my hair by myself for a long time." _For 600 years, until she met Keine_.

Kirche nodded, and said to Mokou "Hey, what's your relationship with Kaguya?"

"Mortal enemies forever." Mokou did not hesistate. "We hate each other with all our passions."

"Is that so? Good, we do share something in common. We hate both the master and the familiar. Not like the master needed much hating in the first place."

This got Mokou a bit curious. "Hey Kirche," Mokou said, putting the finishing touches on Kirche's hair, "Why is it that Louise seems very prejudice against commoners?"

"Oh you're asking about that Zero? Well, Zero had no aptitude in casting elemental spells, any spells she cast instantly become an explosion. Thus, this proves that Zero should not be fit in holding a wand, so Zero casted her hatred of her inability to use her wand on the commoners, because she fears joining their masses." Kirche responded, "Oh this is lovely. You have to teach me how to braid your hair like this one day."

"One day." Mokou smiled, but her thoughts were elsewhere. So, the ability to cast explosions is part of the void magician's arsenal, but no one at the academy seems to realize this. Wait, maybe the academy does not see their fair share of void magicians? Makes sense, she could sense a lot of elemental powers swirling around at the courtyard where they were summoned, but nothing else.

There was a yell, and a large hole was made in the wall bordering Louise. Kirche and Mokou looked at the wall, seeing Kaguya and Louise get into a massive fist fight that eventually led to Louise pulling out her wand…

"You see why me and Kaguya swapped spots?" Mokou said as she looked at Kirche, "Well, here's the reason."

And another explosion landed straight into Kirche's room, knocking them through the door and into the hallway.

* * *

"Never in my life have I seen such disgrace!" Miss Longueville, scolding Kaguya and Louise. "What kind of idiot would cause an incident in which caused the neighbor's room to explode as well!"

Kaguya ruefully admit, that wasn't the brightest of idea, getting into an argument with Louise about how the day should go. She should have realized the moment that Lousie got the wand out, it was time to get out but due to spoiled nature she refused to retreat.

Kirche had a bandage on her head, while Mokou was applying that bandage to Kirche's head. "Thank you." Kirche said to Mokou, who grunted because she had an end of the bandage in her mouth. This made Kaguya envious, because Mokou knew all sorts of tricks while Kaguya had to rely on her servants, in who are in another world.

"Now I would like you two to apologize to Mokou and Kirche for being the recipient of your childish tantrum. NOW!" Miss Longueville glared at Kaguya and Louise, who in turn looked at the victims.

"I'm sorry for blowing you up." Kaguya looked at Mokou, knowing that Mokou was smirking inside. But apparently, Mokou was much more focused on tying Kirche up, and making sign motions whether to loosen or not.

Same for Louise. Kirche didn't really make a remark, saying ouch when Mokou tied the bandage too tight.

"This should be good." Mokou said finally as she finished the final touches. "Miss Kirche, it is fine for you to move around now."

Kirche stood up, wobbled as she put her hand on Mokou's shoulder. "You're an expert." Kirche remarked as she stood up without any support.

Mokou shrugged her shoulders. "No worries, I do this with little kids all the time whenever they play around."

Kaguya looked at Mokou who was…looking away very red? Huh, she seems to be embarrassed when it comes to helping others. Tsundere alert.

Miss Longueville sighed. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Osmond for that Mokou would be Louise's permanent familiar. Period. At least Mokou has some common sense, unlike the other familiar."

Kaguya raised her voice to protest, only to be silenced by Miss Longueville's stare. "Don't get me started, young lady." _Well if she was a young lady, than Miss Longueville was just a concept back than._

Mokou scratched her head. "Ah, ah it's no big biggie. No lasting damage done, except to the wall."

Kirche laughed. "Sure, as long as I have Kaguya." She licked her lips. "The nights we could have together-"

"Before you get into your sexual adventures, I want you guys to know that class is almost ready to start. Take a seat you guys. Mokou and Kirche, you can seat anywhere you wish to. However, Kaguya and Lousie, sit on opposite ends."

And thus began the class. A class filled with killing intent from the two spoiled nobles.

.

* * *

Author's Notice:

Zzzzzzzz. Finished this Sunday night, posting on Monday morning. Hope you like this chapter. Yeah banzai on three chapters one day. Yay faints.

Beginning - one of the more emotional parts I have ever written. Ending – had to have Louise blowing Kirche's room.

Mokou's values are definitely shown here. She knows basic First-Aid, and she knows how to do chores efficiently, when compared to Kaguya. However, Mokou definitely loses to Kaguya in information, due to Kaguya knowing information about the Familiar of Zero universe from her readings back at Eintei.

Also, if you're wondering why I chose that Mokou's name was Natsuki, Natsuki stands for the moon. Quite of an irony there, so I made it that Mokou got rid of that name as soon as possible.

Soon, there would be an interlude published about what happened to the individuals, and why did the immortals get transported to Halkegenia. If you have anymore questions, please feel free to leave me a review. I'll answer it as soon as possible.

Big shout out to Yoshiki-909, thank you for your story ideas. I will use them in the future. And big thanks to King of Ferrets for making me laugh. Truly, you guys don't know how powerful these immortals can be once unleashed on the world.

Leave Reviews below. Notice: I will be publishing a chapter per two days on the weekdays, if I become crazy once per day, so don't expect my insane uploading speed this weekend. And also, this was a story I just thought of; wrote it entirely over the weekend.

.

RusselH signing out.


	5. The Phoenix's Advent

Chapter 5 The Phoenix's Advent

Here's a long chapter. Might be slowing speed because I need to plan my story more. Sorry, maybe two days, but definitely in three days times. And same on the weekends, going to be writing like a person on drugs.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Famliiar of Zero

* * *

Miss Longueville was very, very suspicious of the two new familiars in class. One of them was perfect beauty, even Miss Longueville was jealous of her. However, that familiar in general, even though she is like Louise, a good researcher, that familiar in general showed no appitude of magic. That girl, Kaguya, mutterest something about Void? And interference? Longueville took note of that, just in case.

The other girl, oh she would have loved that girl's personality. It matches directly with her sister's. Although people fear Mokou due to her blood red eyes and her vulgarity, Mathilda wasn't repulsed by it all. Actually, she was a little bit but when she saw Mokou scrubbing clothes with a maid, and Mokou helping Kirche bandage her head, Mathilda saw that Mokou was a genuinely good person. Damn if everyone seems to like Kaguya, Mathilda will always take the side of Mokou because of her personality.

Mokou also was a hard learner. Mathilda heard that Mokou had a hard time yesterday dealing with Louise, and was forced to do chores meant for servants. As thus, Mokou did not have the access to the research materials. But forget about not having time; Mokou tried hard! She tried very hard in magic, as Mathilda noticed in class when watching.

Mokou, on her first try when trying to convert the rock into copper, there were no visible changes. When Chevreuse (the earth mage teacher) remarked that Mokou didn't have any talent like Kaguya or Zero, Mokou begged to try again. And she tried again. And again. And again.

Actually, when class was over (and after Louise disastrously blew up the classroom when taunted to, Mokou helping once again with the first-aid measures), Mathilda took the rock (which miraculously, but actually not, survived the explosion) Mokou was experimenting on and cracked it open. She confirmed her suspicions; the first time Mokou did it, there was no change. The second time, the inside of the rock reacted slightly. It was so subtle that Mathilda missed it a first, but caught it with the third time. With every single try, Mokou improved it even better than what Mathilda can do. So, when Mathilda looked at the rock after class, she noticed trace elements of gold within the rock, confirming Mokou's aptitude to magic.

Oh, out of the duo Mokou was the more lethal one of duo. Kaguya was a researcher, while Mokou was a fighter. And a flame mage. Yes, a flame mage. During Colbert's class, the professor asked Mokou to show an example of fire magic. So, Mokou lit a small candle on fire on Colbert's desk, which led to Kirche smiling and Louise's scowling. Colbert applauded, and explained what Mokou did was an advanced fire technique, in which one throws something at the object and than blowing that something up and thus, alighting the object on fire. In Mokou's case, she did it mentally, and required no physical medium to activate it, which Colbert said was advanced Fire Magic.

How to put Mokou out of commission when stealing The Shining Bow from the vault, that'll be very difficult. Accidents don't seem to hurt Mokou…now when she came to think about it Mokou wasn't hurt at all by Louise's explosions. Was it that Mokou had strong resistance against explosions? Have to investigate that later.

.

.

Now…was Kaguya looking at Mathilda and winking at her? Eh, she must be paranoid.

* * *

Kaguya simply smiled when it came to lunch time. Mathilda is on her move; Mathilda was looking more at Mokou and analyzing the ways that she could put Mokou out of commission. That'll work perfectly for her future plans; Mathilda will than overlooked the princess 'bitch' as Mokou aptly stated, and will fail to incorporate Mathilda into her plans. Which was a big mistake; Kaguya was the more dangerous one to be look out for. Heh, heh, heh.

She felt like an evil mastermind at this moment. Everything was dancing in Kaguya's hands – and that's when things went completely wrong.

Louise was on the side, scolding Mokou for showing everyone that a familiar can use better magic than a noble, dragged Mokou outside. Kirche, on the other hand, was absolutely delighted and was boasting to everyone that she was a great fire magician. No, that was not where everything went wrong.

In hindsight, Kaguya should have realized this problem much much earlier. Yes, much much earlier, but her pretense made Kaguya overlooked this small, crucial detail that may cripple her plans. It was such an insignificant thing in the book, this was emphasized over and over and over again. And yet Kaguya decided that this thing was not important, and skipped over that during the makings of the plan.

.

.

Yes, it was so obvious. It was so obvious. It was even mentioned in the first volume of 21! And that thing was; over half of the Academy were males who can't control their lusts when it came to beautiful women. As Mokou would have said it, _Fuck._

"Your beauty is like the stars." A boy, believed it was Reynald said. Greatly appreciated.

"No goddess can match your elegance." Malicorne stated. Thank you Malicorne.

"A rose is the most beautiful flower in the world, but you are the most beautiful person in the world." Guiche praised Kaguya. In front of Momorency. That son of a bitch.

This, 100%, wasn't part of the plan. Mokou should be the one drawing fire from Guiche, not Kaguya drawing fire from Momorency. And if Kaguya fights Momorency, she had no doubt that her powers are going to be revealed and make her plans go much, much harder in the future.

"I'm sorry to say," Kaguya started, "But I have no interests in you guys."

"Ah, a rose has thorns. It pricks me, but make it only lovelier" Guiche responded back. Damn it!

"So, I would like to say to you," Guiche made a wild gesture of lvoe, "Kaguya, would you-"

"Hey Guiche! She's mine!" Reynald shouted.

"No, Reynald, she's mine!" Malicorne replied back.

"Hey Kaguya," A person she can't remember ran up to her, "Will you please accept-"

A boy pushed the first out of the way. "It seems obvious that my love-"

Guiche returned and kicked the second unknown out of the way. "Reynald, Malicorne. She's mine!"

"NEVER!" Half the boys in the academy came charging in. Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkk.

"No, as a prim and proper noble –"

"Guiche." Momorency on the side lines started staring at her boyfriend and me. "Kaguya…."

For the love of the moon! Actually more like for the love of the sun. Somebody, save me!

Reynald punched Guiche, and Malicorne punched Reynald in turn. This led to Guiche fighting Reynald and the rest on the unknown boys joined in the fight. This left Momorency and Kaguya alone….help me world!

Mokou was already gone, Louise also. Thankfully Louise was here, if she was here than this mess would have already spiraled out of control. Kirche was laughing her head off, Tabitha was reading the book, Colbert and Longueville weren't here. HEEEELLLLPPPPPP!

Luckily for Kaguya, Mokou had arrived at the scene, took brief notice of the scene, and started prying the boys off each other. She had unusually good experience with this, probably because she visited the human village often.

Even more so, the Gods must be smiling on Kaguya, for Mokou had brought Katie, and she looked pissed! YES!

"Guiche." Katie shouted over the rabble, "Why are you fighting?"

"Guiche, why is that girl referring you to a familiar way?" Momerency turned towards Guiche, as response to Katie's comment, drawing attention of Kaguya.

"Katie, why are you here?" Guiche asked in response, "And the reason I was fighting was to prove that I'm the dominant male!"

Momerency narrowed her eyes. "That was not what I saw."

"The reason I'm here, Guiche," Katie started, "Was because I saw Mokou carrying around my hankerchief that I gave you as a present."

"And why my Guiche carrying your hankerchief, Katie?" Momerency stared at Katie.

Guiche started sweating. A lot. "Now, now, calm down girls." Guiche looked worriedly at both Momerency and Katie, completely forgetting about Kaguya.

"Because I gave him it as an appreciation of his love towards me." Katie ignored Guiche and continued to talk to Momerency. "I think he's two timing us."

"Three timing." Momerency added. The boys in the lunch room had already filed away and were sitting down along with the girls, knowing when a cat fight was about to happes. Kirche stopped laughing, and was looking at the scene with apt interest. Tabitha was still reading her book, not minding the rising tension. Kaguya took a seat, and started enjoying her tea. Best to ignore the whole situation, and pretend that she had no hand. And Mokou, well Mokou was standing there, sighing as she looked at the whole mess that the boys brought upon. And, being Mokou, she started cleaning the whole mess up, muttering something about "she hates really dirty floors, and my house will never have such floors."

"Three timing?" Katie raised her eyebrows, the hostility held by both the girls was having a visible impact on Guiche.

"Yes, three timing." Momerency confirmed, "I saw Guiche flirt with the Zero's familiar. Luckily she turned away Guiche, but still, three timing."

The girls looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded to slap Guiche in the face. "Playboy!" Both of them shouted, and walked away in a huff outside the lunch room.

All the boys and girls in the area laughed, turning Guiche's cheeks very red. "Shut up!" Guiche roared, and looked around to find someone to pin the blame on. And the only person that was involved in this mess other than Kaguya and the ex-girlfriends….

"Mokou!" Guiche yelled, "How dare you embarrass me!"

Mokou looked over at Guiche. "I don't give a damn about your girlfriends." Mokou retorted, and Guiche stormed towards Mokou, even more inflamed by Mokou's derogative remark.

"Meet me in Vestiba Courtyard, 45 minutes from now! I'll duel you to regain my lost honor."

On the sideline, Kaguya sighed in relief. Crisis adverted, due to Mokou's thickheadness. Thank you galaxy.

.

* * *

The whole lunch room was silent, everyone waiting for Mokou's response. Mokou looked at Guiche with questioning eyes.

"What, you commoner, don't understand what duels are?" Guiche mocked, and Mokou closed her eyes. She looked at Kirche and Kaguya. Kirche looked at Mokou, and shrugged her shoulders. Kirche didn't really care, she knew that her familiar can beat up Guiche easily. Kaguya, on the other hand, didn't do anything but nod. Eh, she'll follow Kaguya's plan for now. Even though if she didn't know what it was. Ugh.

"I know what duels are. I was just wondering, where is the Vestiba courtyard? I can't go somewhere I don't know, playboy." Mokou said, disgusted with Guiche. Seriously, when you fall in someone, you stick to that person. You don't see anyone else, just to satisfy your lust.

"Playboy heh." Guiche snarled, "I'll show you who's your better. Ask one the servants to lead you to your duel, if you ever happen to show up." And with that, Guiche stalked outside.

Mokou sighed. It's never an easy day here, isn't it? While the whole hall was silent, Mokou picked the broom she dropped and resume sweeping. "At least he gave me some time for me to clean up this mess." Mokou remarked, making everyone sweatdrop. She didn't feel the pressure at all.

* * *

45 minutes later

"Huh, you did not run away." Guiche smiled as Mokou walked onto courtyard. The Vestibu Courtyard, the place where there summoned all the familiars, was jam packed with spectators.

Louise ran at Mokou with her whip by her hip. _Was that whip for her?_ Mokou thought as Louise steamed rolled everyone in the way towards Mokou. "MOKOU!" Louise roared, "APOLOGIZE!"

Mokou rolled her eyes. "Apologize for what? For calling this pig correctly?" Mokou snorted, and Louise reached for the whip.

Kirche stopped Louise from using it, and looked at Mokou. "Mokou, are you sure about this?" Kirche asked, worriedly, "I don't want your beautiful face to be damaged for tonight's activity –" yeah, not happening, "So you could apologize to Guiche right now."

Mokou brushed aside Kirche's offer and looked at Guiche. "Whenever you ready." Guiche said, and Mokou waved her hand as a symbol of do your best.

Guiche whipped out his flower from his belt and quoted "Let me show you how true beauty is." With that, Guiche blew on the rose and the petals that fell out became bronze golems – ugh, this is going to be annoying. Mokou can already feel it.

Before the match, Kaguya pulled Mokou aside and told her not to reveal spellcards or her phoenix's ability. She can only use Danmaku and manipulation of fire, and Kaguya warned Mokou not to use her full power.

The bronze golem – or what somebody on the sidelines said bronze Valkyries – charged straight at Mokou. Mokou tried using low level heat to melt the bronze. Didn't work. Copper was good conductor, and although the metal became super-heated, did nothing.

The Valkyrie hit Mokou hard in the stomach, causing her to fly back a couple of steps. Cursing in midair, Mokou flipped over and tried with medium level heat. There was some melting, but not that major.

"Hah hah." Guiche laughed, "Your fire power is no match against my Bronze Valkyries." And with that, Guiche blew on the rose again and three more Bronze Valkyries joined the fight

Mokou narrowed her eyes. It was true, when regarding fire mages they are useless against metallic structures. Metal was the natural enemy of fire, because the amount of energy used is not proportional to the amount of metal melted. It was not simply worth the cost.

Though Mokou could have melted the whole Valkryie, that'll be violating Kaguya's order to restrict her powers. So Mokou decided to go physical.

The golem tried to punch Mokou, but Mokou clean hit the head off the Valkyrie. Normally, Mokou's foot would have been slightly bruised and the head would still be there, but Mokou did a flame kick (yes, Kaguya was laughing her head off when she heard of Mokou's name of that move).

The flame kick had two steps. One, Mokou used fire to move her feet at high speeds. The concept was easy. Fire was energy. And thus, Mokou added the fire's energy to the kinetic motion of her feet, thus sending it flying. The second step was ensuring that Mokou's feet doesn't get destroyed in the process. So, Mokou encased her feet with flames that could melt metal. However, this would have violated Kaguya's order of not melting the golem, so Mokou toned down the heat. The heat around her foot was hot enough to ensure that Mokou's foot won't get bruised when kicking the golem, but not hot enough to melt the golem's head right off. So that's where Mokou decided to use her brute strength and forced the head off the golem.

When the Bronze Valkyrie's head bounced twice on the ground, there was pure silence.

"Did, did that familiar really kicked a head off a golem?"

"Wait, slow down. Because I don't think I saw that right."

"You're no hallucinating, she really did it."

"Her foot's on fire!"

Guiche started sweating promptly. "No worries." Guiche moved his wand around, "Valkyries, take down that fool."

The three bronze Valkyries started moving forward, but Mokou had no nonsense for that. Using step one from flame kick, Mokou accelerated past the golems and targeted Guiche. Guiche panicked, seeing that his golems were easily dodged, summoned even more golems from his rose. Five more appeared, and they were all carrying various assortments of weapons.

Kirche started shouting. Mokou was focused on the battle, but she heard Kirche saying something about it was lethal, and it would kill her. And Guiche responded that it was just a familiar, no biggie.

All of the bronze Valkyries swung their weapons, and what happened next the Academy would be discussing for the next month. The first two Valkyries were carrying swords. Mokou rolled underneath the first sword, and stepped hard on the second one (using step two from Flame Kick), causing the second Valkyrie to stumble into the first Valkyrie and incapacitating it. The third Valkyrie was carrying a spear, but Mokou sidestepped to avoid the spear head, grabbed the pole of the spear and swung the Valkyrie at the fourth Valkyrie holding an axe. The fifth Valkyrie carried a mace, and that Valkyrie swung the mace at Mokou's head. Mokou, however, ducked underneath the mace, hit the Valkyrie's ankle and tripped it so that the fifth Valkyrie crashed into the original three Valkyries summoned at the beginning of the battle.

This feat was done in a matter of seconds. The Valkyries were fast, because they had an order from Guiche and they carried the order to the best of their abilities. However, _Mokou's reaction time was simply too fast_. It was beyond the ability of a human to anticipate the Golem's movements, and even more impossible to react. But Mokou had a thousand years of experience of fighting; what people considered impossible was no longer impossible in Mokou's eyes.

There was once again silence in the whole courtyard. Guiche widened his eyes and dropped his now useless rose (there were nine Valkyries, and all nine were currently incapacitated) and drew out his wand. However, before Guiche managed to get any spells off, Mokou appeared in front of Guiche and promptly punched the arrogant fop in front of her eyes.

"This was for dissing me." Mokou said, Guiche on the ground cradling his fingers. Than Mokou stomped on his face, causing a bloody nose. "And that was for breaking the girls' hearts, you scum."

And with that, Mokou walked with her back on Guiche, who was moaning in pain. The crowd separated to allow Mokou go back to the lunch room, which still needs of cleaning. The boys really did create a mess of the whole room, which Mokou had no intention in leaving uncleaned. True, the servants could clean the mess, but that was damn rude. There was a particular stain on the floor that needs intensive scrubbing, hmmm, maybe she could ask the servants to grab a scraper and some paint.

.

.

.

When Mokou left, when everyone made sure that Mokou left, than the chaos erupted.

* * *

"You know you weren't supposed to allow this duel to happen." Mathilda said to Osmond. However, Osmond laughed.

"The familiar was never in danger of dying." Osmond simply responded, "Make arrangements for the familiar and Guiche in cleaning up the courtyard. After all, it was their fault."

"But still! It was against school rules!"

"It was between a familiar and a noble, not a noble and a noble." Osmond responded, "So technically this didn't really violate the school rules. And now, yes, to collect my earnings."

Mathilda slammed her hands on the table. "You were gambling!" Mathilda yelled, and Osmond simply laughed. Miss Longueville had enough, and hit Osmond so hard on the head that he fainted.

"Stupid pervert." Mathilda muttered as she walked out, "Now, Mokou was becoming more and more a problem. How to deal with it, maybe use water magic?" And the green-haired secretary planned how to take down Mokou.

* * *

Author's Note

Whelp, 3200 words compared to 2000 words? Have fun!

Thank you for all your reviews and comments. I am sorry for saying that Remilia's powers were useless in Halkegenia, I was completely wrong. I forgot that elves and dragons had their own magic, so yeah, whoops. Vampires have their own magic too. So I'm modifying it so that Marisa wouldn't have that great of an advantage in Halkegenia, because alchemy and love magic does not exist in Halkegenia.

What can I say about this chapter? Ah yes, this chapter was a particular pain to write in which I did not remember Chevreuse and thought that Mathilda was the one teaching. Had to rewrite the whole section.

Kaguya forgetting that she was beautiful made myself laugh a couple of times. Yeah, she's beautiful. And she forgot about it. That'll put a major screw in her plans, and she'll have to recreate them. Her plans? Who knows except for her.

Mokou now seems more like a servant than a familiar. Very amusing. In this story Mokou hates being lazy and not cleaning up oneself, and have a tendency to clean up for others. In this next chapter, you will see how this turns into her major disadvantage.

As a side note, I will not be including any other Touhou characters here until the chapter called _The Immortal's Advent_ , so yeah no. I'll rather include them as a side story that would eventually be…you know what? I'll stop giving away spoilers.

So, for the reviews.

 **Guest from September 11** Really? You treat Mokou as a cold-emotional person. Mokou wouldn't have outright killed them all, if you have known from Touhou that Mokou actually lead people out of the village. I made it so that Mokou actually play with the individuals from the village from time to time, so Mokou wouldn't have erupted over being made a familiar. She's pretty reasonable. Sorry for sounding so defensive, but I kind of have a bias to Mokou, so don't try and portray her in an unreasonable light.

 **Guest from September 10** I would like to say some words to you. Mainly, the words Thank You. Your praise greatly boosted my spirits into writing more than 3,000 words, so thank you again.

 **Suzululu4moe** Your comment about Remilia greatly appreciated. Will change to Marisa. Keep on commenting on my mistakes please. Thank you very much.

 **Yoshiki-909** Big shout out to you once again. Thank you for that point out again, will be changing it. Just to let you guys know, I'm not going to tell any spoilers, but I will be using some ideas stated in the reviews. Drop any fantasies in your reviews, and thank you again Yoshiki-909 for the ideas.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	6. The Princess's Blade

Chapter 6 The Princess's Blade

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

Right, not even Yukari would have predicted the consequences of that, Kaguya thought. She knew yes, there was going to be chaos. But no one should have predicted that Mokou would have become the academy's villain.

.

.

.

Yeah, right? Apparently, Mokou stepped on Guiche's face and made herself the enemy of all the girls in the academy. Even if Guiche was a playboy, he was a playboy and was popular among girls. Instead of his reputation dropping in the fight, Guiche's reputation actually rose because he confronted the demon without backing down.

Humans. They were so hard to understand. And the amount of confessions she received per day…it was better in the old days. Nothing much to be said.

Kaguya tried to best to stop the denials. Kaguya tried hiding. She tried to run. She tried to stand outside of the woman's outdoor bath to have their girlfriends eavesdrop on the boyfriends. And guess who ruined Kaguya's plan? MOKOUUU!

To be honest, Mokou was just an innocent spectator in this whole mess. Mokou was often asked by the boys, and Mokou seems to her habits! So, it didn't matter where, Mokou found Kaguya and led the boys to confess to her. And thus, a new rumor sprouted out.

Apparently, if you confess to Kaguya in front of Mokou, than Kaguya would automatically reject you. Thus, all the boys started skirting around Mokou, fearful of being rejected by Kaguya by being near her.

To be shameful, Kaguya actually supported these rumors. Because if the boys try and approach Kaguya, they would need Mokou's knowledge of Kaguya's erratic movements, but the boys can't approach Mokou because she was cursed. It was perfect. IT WAS PERFECT!

Kaguya didn't really feel that sorry for Mokou. Kirche one day tried to announce to the whole student body that Mokou wasn't cursed, but it was Mokou herself who stopped Kirche. Kaguya didn't really hear the conversation between Mokou and Kirche, but she got the gist. Mokou said that she'll be the scapegoat, so that no one should experience it. And if Kirche starts to dissociate herself from her, and just have a familiar and master relationship, than no one would blame Kirche of having a demon for a familiar.

And Mokou was never lonely. All the servants seemed to enjoy Mokou's company, the maid called Siesta especially. Siesta wasn't fazed by that fact that Mokou's immortal; rather, she ask Mokou to share her stories accumulated over the ages, and Mokou was far more than glad to share them. So, everyone so far in the academy happy. Except for Kaguya, who was buried with books in the library.

Why the library? Kaguya eventually got sick of Tabitha asking for books, and Tabitha told Kaguya that there was a library in the vault (which she completely forgot about). It was child's play to break into the vault without anyone knowing (she can manipulate eternity - she could stop time in the vault and disable all the traps before they activate and alert a teacher). And in the vault there were a lot of books. A lot.

It nearly buried her. It nearly buried her alive. There were that many books. However, this still pales in comparison to the Scarlet Devil Mansion's, nothing can beat that.

Currrently, Kaguya was actually not looking to read a book, but rather search for an artifact. Yes, it was the staff of destruction, but to her great annoyance the light novels never specified where in the vault it was. Foquet managed to get it through a lucky shot, but it seems that luck was not on her side that day.

Kaguya sighed, and started putting back the books in the vault. Tomorrow was hollow day, and Kaguya asked Kirche to buy her a sword. Kirche agreed after hearing that Kaguya had some training with a sword and a bow (hey, she didn't lie! When you're over two thousand years old, one would eventually pick up all the tools of the trade). And that sword that Kaguya was going to buy, heh heh, Derf oh how you are going to be in a world of surprise. Yes, YES! THIS IS GOING GLORIOUSLY!

* * *

"Why the fuck would Kaguya want a sword?" Mokou said immediately while washing Louise's clothes.

"Don't know why, was asking you." Louise sighed. Nowadays, Louise wasn't really disciplining Mokou because of two reasons. One, Mokou was strong. Stronger than Louise, and it was a miracle that Louise haven't died. Second, well, because, um. This was midly embarrassing to Louise, but there were no reasons to discipline her in the first place! She was doing all the chores right, she didn't insult Louise about her title of Zero, it was so annoying!

"Maybe it's for her nefarious plans." Mokou mused, not knowing that she actually guessed right.

* * *

"How well are you with a sword?" Kirche asked as they galloped to Tristania.

Kaguya grunted. Even though she did use a horse during her travels, she hated using one. But she beared with it.

"Moderately well. I can hold my own in a sword fight with a soldier, but not from a royal swordsman." Kaguya stated, "Lost my sword in a fight long time ago, wish to use it again."

"Okay!" Kirche smiled as they galloped. "Anything for a night with your body, heh heh. Remember that."

Kaguya shivered. In exchange for the sword, Kirche asked for several…sexual favors later on. She don't know when, but she dreads doing it.

They arrived at the weapon store soon. The store owner tried to sell Kirche a really expensive gold sword, but Kaguya politiely refused it and promptly started to tear down the owner for selling such a meaningless sword that wouldn't hold it's own in a battle, and that they were several more swords in the store that had more value that that golden sword.

That led to Kaguya promptly asking Kirche to buy the old wooden sword by the barrel, which, although Kirhce was a bit confused at Kaguya's request, did so, and at a fair discount (The store owner was crying at the end of the bartering, never ever try and win a barter war against a lunar princess with over 8000 years of experience)!

This was all perfectly going according to her plan, until Kaguya touched the handle of Derf. Originally, she was holding the sheath, but after holding the handle Kaguya realized the whole circumstance has changed dramatically.

 _This, this was a Lunarian blade!_ Kaguya did not show her panic on her face, but it was definitely there. _Why the hell was a Lunarian blade here and not Derf?! There's only one solution to this._

Kaguya started pumping her energy into the blade. What made Lunarian's blades very unique was that only a Lunarian can use these blades, because the blade operate on energy from the moon. When the blade is closer to the moon, the blade would become stronger and sharper than when afar from the moon. And only Lunarians can use the power of the moon. Naturally, as Kaguya was a lunar princess, the blade activated

"Wow, never felt so alive." The blade remarked, and Kirche looked very weirdly at Kaguya, who quickly applied pressure on Derf in the sheathe.

"Did you say something?" Kirche asked, and Kaguya shook her head.

Kirche shrugged, and resumed riding. Still applying pressure on the blade, Kaguya whispered "We'll talk later."

The blade gave no response, probably suffocating to death from the pressure that Kaguya was applying on it.

* * *

"What was that for!" Derf shouted when Kaguya was in Kirche's room. Kirche said that she had to attend some business involving men, Kaguya really didn't care. Gave her time to talk to Derf.

"It was for my plans." Kaguya stated promptly, "I don't want everyone to know that you are a magic sword."

"First, I don't know your plans. So I'm entitled the right to say my opinions to the whole world without you snarking about it." Derf responded, "Second, it's alright for the whole world to know who am I. Of course, I am the mighty Derf! And thirdly, what the hell is an elf doing here in Tristan!"

"Elf?" Kaguya asked. Of course she had heard about that race, but Derf calling Kaguya an elf, what?

"Of course, you're a bloody elf!" Derf responded back, "You used Lunar magic! Only an elf could use it."

"I'm not an elf! But how do you know about Lunar magic?" Kaguya responded, a bit shocked. .

"Than what the hell –" Derf trailed off. "Oh hell no, no, no NO!"

"What?" Kaguya snapped, very annoyed with her blade.

.

.

.

"Why are you, princess Kaguya, a Hourai Doll?!"

* * *

Author's Notice

Bet you didn't see that coming. This is a short chapter, originally I was planning to elongate it. However, this ending is too much of a cliffhanger to give up. Next chapter is also another short chapter.

Right, the next chapter would be some expose about how Derf knew who Princess Kaguya was, and some expose behind Kaguya and the Lunarians, and how these Lunarians are related to the elves.

Not much in this chapter, so here are my reviews answers.

 **Erickkarver:** Thank you for your compliment. Greatly appreciate it.

 **Yoshiki-909** : You, by far, are my favorite reviewer so far. Thank you very much.

Send me a review if you want to a beta my story. These are my conditions: 1. He/she must not entirely rewrite the whole story the way they wanted it (although they could have write comments on how to better help the plot, make sure to put parentheses around these comments), 2. He/she must send back the chapter in 24 hours, and 3. He/she must be at least knowledgeable of the Familiar of Zero and Touhou.

This is RusselH, signing out.


	7. The Princess's Plotting

Chapter 7 The Princess's Plotting

.

.

I do not own Touhou or the Familiar of Zero

* * *

When Kaguya heard princess, she knew that something something something something must be very wrong. "How do you know of my identity?" Kaguya asked with ice in her voice.

"Because I'm Sasha's blade!" Derf responded, and Kaguya narrowed her eyes.

"Why does Brimir's familiar have to do in this case?" Kaguya asked.

"Because Sasha is Sachain, you do remember her? Right? I know it was a long time ago, but should remember her?"

Kaguya started thinking back on her days. Okay, Sachain, Sachain, Sachain. Hmmmmmmmmm, it should be 6000 years, when Eiren. Lost. Her. Apprentice….

Kaguya slammed her hands on the table, shocking Derf. "Wait, you don't mean Sa-chan!"

"Yep, that same exact Sa-chan."

"You mean that instead of Sa-chan's experiment of going massively wrong one day, it was that Brimir summoned Sa-chan into Halkegania!"

That explains why Derf was a lunar sword! And how all the elves know Lunar Magic! Because the elves are the descendants of Sa-chan! Argh, stupid UNIVERSE!"

This was definitely messing with Kaguya's brain. So, who was Sa-chan again? Sa-chan was one of Eiren's apprentice (Kaguya just calls her Sa-chan instead of Sachain), and the main reason why Eiren stopped having apprentices after Sa-chan's experiment exploded and Sa-chan was never seen again.

Sa-chan was a girl with much common sense, but the more important part was…that Sa-chan was a girl with long ears. And of course, this led to all her descendants having long ears. How rather convenient. Elves also have long ears.

Sa-chan was a magic artifactor. In order words, she can create magic items. And one of these magical items was a talking Lunar Sword who won't just shut up! Guess where the Lunar Sword was now.

"It has to be you, eh."

"I still remember you attempts to get rid of me." Derf remarked dryly, and Kaguya simply smiled.

"How the hell did you survive getting chucked at the sun?"

"Because I'm a MAGICAL SWORD."

Kaguya was ticked off. "Right, before I find a way to sure-kill way to destroy you, I want to ask how you got to the weapon shop."

Derf snorted. "An elf accidentally dropping his sword on the battlefield, me being picked up an ordinary merchant, a lot of transits on the way, yeah, it was a long story that'll kill you. But that won't kill you. Now, Princess, let me ask you, why are you a Hourai doll?"

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Kaguya responded, "However, when I drank the Hourai elixir, I was no longer a princess. Banished from Lunar court."

"Why did you drink the Hourai elixir?" Derf asked.

Kaguya looked out of the window. "It's just that, maybe I was completely foolish back than. Maybe I was bored. But I knew something; I wanted to experience everything in my life, and the only way I could do that was to become immortal."

"….I see." Derf stated, "Do you ever regret being immortal?"

"Do I?" Kaguya turned around and faced Derf with one of her truly happy smiles, illuminated by the moon. "Does the moon ever regret not shining on the Earth? For I do not regret my decision."

.

.

.

"And so, that is how the Familiar of Zero ended."

"Princess, are you a bit lunatic?" Derf said at the end of the lecture. Kaguya shook her head, smiling the whole time. It was rare that she managed to shock Derf, it was usually the other way around (through jump scares and random cursing).

"So you tell me that if you haven't appeared here as a familiar, I would have boy who would naturally had tendencies of drawing in large harems."

"Yes."

"You're not kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

"And is your plan currently to slaughter the whole of Albion's fleet and have everyone cowered in fright from your might?"

"Yes."

Derf sighed. "Alright, lay out your plans. In details please."

Kaguya smiled. "Alright, we don't want too much deviations from the plot until we reach Albion. Luckily, we have Mokou, so it was so much easier to fulfill Saito's roles in the story. First, I believe that we have to deal with Count Mott. After dealing with Count Mott via Mokou, than the whole incident regarding Fouquet comes into play. We'll have Miss Longueville act as a double agent, and we'll let her escape with the staff. Afterwards, Mokou and Louise would pose as commoners on a mission for the crown, and when finished, we will have the love potion incident, and than Princess Henrietta will ask about taking the secret letter back to Tristan.

"We do not let Wardes get any suspicion about our true powers, so during the trip we have to hide them. Me and Louise will be riding on the griffon with Wardes, just to make sure that Wardes doesn't really deviate from the plan as a whole. On the other hand, Mokou, Guiche, and Kirche should meet up with Tabitha and they all go to La Rochelle. At La Rochelle, Mokou, Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha should stay behind, 'taking' down Fouquet's golem and fighting off the bandits. Tabitha should ferry them back to Albion, so no major difference.

"At Albion, we have to let the wedding happen. So, at the last minute, when Louise regained her conscious that should be when Wardes kill Wales. However, Mokou should stop Wardes from killing Wales, and we all escape back to Tristan. When Albion declare war on Tristan, we two immortals shall stop them at Tarbes and show our true powers to the whole world. Is that perfect, Derf?"

"A bit too complicated for my tastes, but I've seen Saichi carried out more complicated plans before. Let's do this! We'll see a lot of chaos on the way!"

Kaguya nodded. "Yes, we'll dominate Halkegenia. However, our success hinges on one key point – we do not show everyone that we're immortals or we are essentially the embodiments of fire and eternity."

The door kicked open, Kaguya spinning around quickly. Did her plans get discovered? Did someone eavesdrop? Who was it? And Kaguya quickly sighed. It was just Mokou.

"Kaguya, Siesta is being employment of a mistress. I'm going to talk to the count about _renegotiating_ the contract." There was venom in her voice, alarming Kaguya.

Kaguya looked at Mokou, and raised her eyebrow. "If you do that, it'll be best if you negotiate with him–"

"BYE!" Mokou slammed the door close, and silence permitted the room.

"-peacefully." Kaguya was left speaking to the closed door.

There was another moment of silence. "Looks like your Plan A has been screwed to hell by a rampaging little girl. Got Plan B partner?" Derf asked dryly.

.

.

.

"I. Hate. You. Mokou." Kaguya said, gritting her teeth with every word and clenching her hands. Another moment. And the laughter began.

* * *

Author's Notice

Another short chapter. Sorry for releasing so short chapters of Kaguya, making her more of the evil mastermind here. This next chapter will be a test run for Beta readers, so I'll most likely be able to upload it next Sunday.

There's nothing much to be said about this chapter. Oh yeah, in this world elves use lunar magic, in which all aspects are increased during the night, and they can operate magical weapons from the moon which are much much much stronger than the Halkegenia's. Since the elves are descended from Sachain, a magic artificer, they would have superior armor than the Halkegenia's, thus making them immortal in their eyes. However, due to their nature of being a craftsmen, they wish not to conquer the whole world and rather create better weapons.

Still calling for Beta readers on weekdays. Weekend I am trying new Beta tester, but still calling for Beta readers. If you want good quality chapters and early releases, try for Beta.

.

.

And now, for comments.

 **Awemanae** I do like twists in the story, so I hoped you like that. I hope you like even more the background of that twist in the story.

 **Yoshiki-909** Thank you for replying to my call for being my beta. I wish you also luck in trying to update your fanfiction; very good ideas of fanfiction.

.

.

Here's an omake that I was inspired by my family and today's date. Have fun!

* * *

 **Omake: The Princess of the Moon**

Kaguya looked out of the window in Louise's room. Today was special, today was when the two moons of Halkegenia became full moons. Oh, it was often to see full moons happen, because there are more than one moon. However, that night was when both these moons are full and illuminating the night in all its splendor, rivaling the brightiness of the sun.

All the main characters are hear, except for Mokou. Mokou was out and about, restless during the full moon. She hated the moon.

It was fine, after all. Faintly, in the background, there were some musicians playing their instruments. One of the songs they were playing was Kaguya's theme, "Flight in the Bamboo Forest, Lunatic Princess." How they got that hands on that song…was a story for another time.

The two full moons, one red, the other pale blue. Somehow, these unnatural colors of the moon made Kaguya relieved. For she hated the white moon. She hated the moon back in Gensokyo.

Back than, when she was still a naieve little princess, Kaguya believed that Earth was dirty, and that the moon was way superior to Earth. But when she drank that elixir, how everything changed that day. When Kaguya was banished to Earth, and met the bamboo cutters.

If Kaguya had never drank the elixir, she would have been a still spoiled princess stuck up in the moon. But on Earth? She may no longer be a princess, but she was free. She was free! She was free from everything!

And than, Kaguya realized that the moon didn't hold a candle compared to Earth. Earth allowed her to make her own actions, and do whatever she wanted. This resolve strengthened when the moon asked Kaguya to return because the moon wanted to forget the past.

At first, Kaguya refused just because she wanted to stay on Earth. Eiren helped Kaguya to escape to Gensokyo where there, Kaguya realized her second reason. The past can never be forgotten. It can be buried, it can be hidden, it can never see the light of day. But it would never be forgotten. That was when Kaguya met Mokou, a person still bounded by the chains of the past, seeking that the princess would pay for her action hundreds of years ago that Kaguya forgotten about.

Kaguya opened the window and breathed in the night air. As Derf said, Kaguya never regretted taking the Hourai elixir. Maybe just right after the banishment, but now? Now it was something that if presented to her again, she will do it again. Kaguya reached out to touch the moons, the moons that now revebrate in Kaguya's body. The energy the moon exhibited, Kaguya was absorbing it, basking in their brilliance.

"Kaguya, the bugs are flying in." Louise stated, and Kaguya turned around to see Louise. The moon's lights was still illuminating the dark room, and Kaguya was in the center of the brilliance. One could almost noticeably see that Kaguya's hair was rising slightly with the wind, and Kaguya's face was of like a sculpted beauty. To Louise, to Louise she saw a beauty that outrivals anyone in the whole world. A beauty that, that can't be described in earthly words. A Princess from a Moon.

Kaguya closed the windows, and smiled to Louise. "Alright." Kaguya said, the room no longer illuminated, "But it was pretty tonight. Always the Full Moons are beautiful to watch as they sail across the world."

* * *

HAPPY MIDAUTUMN FESTIVAL (AKA MOONCAKE FESTIVAL)

This is RusselH, signing out!


	8. The Phoenix's Rage

Chapter 8 The Phoenix's Rampage

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or the Familiar of Zero

* * *

Mokou was beyond mad. She was pissed. With a capital P. Siesta was hired to be a mistress to a very infamous count, and that was an insult that she could not take.

How did she hear about this? It all started three days ago, when Kaguya started whining about Dangos and Mochi. She kept on whining and whining and whining, and than Mokou just got fed up and decided to make them.

From there, Mokou commandeered the kitchen, stole some supplies off some shell-shocked servants, and started cooking. Back at Gensokyo, it was much much much easier to make those because the kitchens have stoves and a freezer, thanks to a certain Kappa. Here, it was a bit harder, but Mokou had over six hundred years of experience. And she hates eating raw food. And love delicious food.

First, she stole off some wheat from a servant, and scavenged the surroundings wood for ingredients that could replicate the taste of green tea.

From there, she started turning the wheat into dough and infused the wild ingredients into the dough in the process. From there, Mokou shaped the dough into balls and used the kitchen to heat it up. More like just use the firewood. Ugh, the kitchen was so primitive. No wonder why the food taste so, bland at times. They had a huge oven, a cook's worse oven. How could one control the temperature?

Servants started gathering around Mokou as she grilled the Dangos. Having one hand on the pan that she borrowed from Siesta and the other hand providing a controlled temperature, Mokou baked the Dangos.

When the Dangos were finished, Kaguya waltzed right in and started eating them without Mokou's permission. Eh, they were meant for her anyways. And than the servants gathered around asked Kaguya to have one. And that's when the chaos started.

For the next five minutes, the servants asked Mokou to teach them how to cook. She could only take three minutes of pressure before relenting, and taught them how to cook some simple eggs. It was simple because it involved an egg and some wild spices she found while scounging for the Dango.

For the next three days, all the servants started clambering for Mokou to teach them how to control the fire. Day and night, they pestered her until they managed to create a working stove in which allowed them to heat up food stuff before burning them. And the academy had noticed this for sure.

"Have the servants finally gotten better?"

"This, this taste even better than what my father's servants can do! What have the chefs done to do this!"

"The food doesn't taste cold any more! It's warm! It's finally warm!"

Marteru and all the other servants, at the end of the three days, thanked Mokou for teaching them. By than, Mokou was very drowsy, and fell asleep.

It was nightfall when Mokou woke up, and Chef Marteru looked over Mokou. "Hello Mokou." Marteru said, not with the cheery tone. "I see that you're awake."

"How long was I out?" Mokou asked.

"Five hours."

"Quick nap eh? So, Marteru, what's wrong?"

Marteru sighed. "Siesta is under the employment of Count Mott."

Mokou's blood had grown cold. "Really now?"

"Yes really." Marteru said. Count Mott was one the most despicable noble out there, taking advantage of that he could wield magic and abusing it to no end. When Mokou heard about Mott's atrocities, she was about to storm Count Mott's mansion but the servants calmed her down. Now? He's toast.

"I'll get Siesta back." Mokou stated, "Even though he is a water mage, I'll just burn him to a crisp."

Marteru bowed. "Please do so. Count Mott's mansion is in the north."

How did Marteru ended up trusting Mokou a lot? It was when Mokou asked about why the servants were so afraid of her, and they said that she was a noble. Mokou asked what is a noble, and when she heard what the servants told her Mokou went on a whole tirade of words in which cursed how the society works, saying that it was standing upside down, how that most nobles in the world are beings who are so below the commoners they claim to rule, and how they should be doing the work that the commoners are doing, because they are mages that could help the society, not mages that are just benefiting from having military power over the commoners and not using those powers to do something useful.

After Mokou ranted a bit, several academy students heard Mokou's accusations and challenged her to a duel in which left all of them in the dust, moaning as their pride were thoroughly melted by an enraged Mokou. At the end, Mokou breathed in and out, and continued cooking.

A few hours later, a servant asked Mokou about her opinions of the nobles right now. Mokou's response, well, "I don't give a damn to all those who uses magic, because those asses all use that as a reason to trample on commoners!"

The servant later asked "But madam, don't you use magic?"

It was immediate response. "Well, that makes me one of those asses huh? I'll try my best not to be the worst one though." And the whole kitchen laughed, and Mokou gained the trust of the servants while making the enemies of the nobles.

"Is that so eh. I'll tell my masters and Kaguya about my um, short departure." Mokou stated, and ran off.

.

.

.

.

Mokou didn't let Louise, Kirche, and Kaguya to stop her. She said to them all that she'll be going to Count Mott's mansion, and just left. Like that. Kirche and Louise ran after Mokou for fifteen minutes, before giving up. Mokou was using Flame Boost to run, and there was no way in hell in which they could keep up.

Actually, Mokou simply abandoned all Flame Boost when Mokou realized that her masters were not following anymore. Kaguya told Mokou something about negotiating, but like hell would Mokou talk civily to a pig. And Kaguya told her to restrict her powers? Mokou decide screw it all to five hells, she'll fly as fast to Mott's mansion.

Wings of fire erupted from Mokou's back, and Mokou sped quickly over the countryside.

* * *

There was a sighting. A sighting of the legendary famed Phoenix.

A farmer, who was coming back home from the tavern late a night, saw the phoenix flying across the countryside. That farmer came back from drinking after a hard day of work, and was on the road when he looked up and saw a massive flaming beast soaring through the skies.

The next day that farmer tried to confirm his sighting. But everyone dismissed him because he was a drunken fool. Little did they know that later that farmer was actually telling truth.

* * *

Mokou touched ground at Count Mott's Mansion five minutes later. It wasn't subtle. The instant that the phoenix descended on the ground, the gate blew apart and the guards flew away from Mokou. Didn't matter. All it matters was that the path to Count Mott and Siesta was clear.

Five guards ran at her, quivering. Good. They should be quivering. The phoenix inside Mokou roared, and Mokou echoed that roar seconds later. Massive tidal waves of fire assaulted the enemy, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Bring. Me. Count. Mott." Mokou growled as she soared through the sky, lighting the whole mansion up, "Or else this Mansion shall no longer exist."

Mokou got her response soon in the form of a water serpent forming on the ground and attacking Mokou. It didn't matter. Mokou was in a full-on rage mode.

"What are you doing here, demon." A noble walked outside. So this was Mott of the Wave. A triangle-class mage that was one of the most powerful in Tristan.

"There is something I want." Mokou simply responded, "The mad that you have taken today. She's mine."

"Oh you mean Siesta huh?" Mott responded, "Well than, you could have her." And Mott's serpent attacked Mokou. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Mokou looked at the serpent and vaporized its existence. "That…can be arranged." And that instant, Mokou let loose the phoenix.

* * *

Mokou doesn't show that part of herself often. The phoenix part. When she drank the Hourai Elixir, Mokou didn't gain the ability to manipulate fire. No, like Kaguya, she just simply became immortal. But than, but than Mokou seeked the whole world, searching for Kaguya. And on her journey she met the phoenix.

The phoenix that Mokou met was possibly the last Phoenix on Earth, and was lonely. Mokou found that phoenix, and that phoenix, taking pity on Mokou who was a little girl who turned into an immortal, transferred himself into Mokou, thus allowing her to gain the power to manipulate fire. However, she didn't just gain the power to manipulate fire; she gained the phoenix's personality as well.

Mokou always allowed this personality to take over when fighting Kaguya, and doing some pitched battles but never did Mokou allow it to take over completely. Because the phoenix once unleashed, would wreck massive havoc on everything in its sight, and burn everything to the ground.

She never once released the phoenix in Halkegenia. Louise almost have goaded her into doing so, but Mokou always resisted her insults and carried on. But now? The phoenix had free reign here. She had no longer any control over her body or mind; it became unified.

* * *

Mott and the intruder were circling around each other in the air. They both waited to see who makes the first move, the first move to break this stalemate.

It was the intruder who did. Fueled by anger, the intruder flew straight at Mott, who managed to dodge and send an icicle straight at the fire mage's side. However, that doesn't do anything to the enemy who melted the ice first, than the water.

"Huh, my specialty doesn't work against you?" Mott asked, and in reponse the enemy sent massive waves of flames at Mott. Mott used wind magic to put out the flames. Mott was a triangle class mage that has yet to perfect fire magic, but wind, water, and earth were all his specialties.

"Give me," The girl growled, "GIVE THE MAID BACK!"

Mott threw wind blades at her, expected them to hit the enemy uncontested. However, that the first sign in which Mott realized that he could not win against his foe.

Wind blade. One of the fastest wind magic out there, it sent wind gales at the enemy so strong that it cuts. Thus, it ranks very high on wind magic. Normally, it would have been dodged by the enemy. Normally.

What Mott saw was that the wind magic was there and then, wasn't there. Mott blinked a couple of times, before he realized what happened. It wasn't if the wind blade was blocked; it burned. Somehow, somehow the enemy had melted the wind magic away. How high temperature that would have taken, it would have to rival the sun!

And Mott realized the colors of the intruder's flames. It was no longer red. It was no longer orange. It was no longer blue. It was no longer violet. It was, it was white.

* * *

Count Mott was a skilled foe. His powers would have easily overwhelmed the enemy's attack, channeling several icicle spells to keep the foe in one spot and then using whatever magic he has in his disposal to attack the downed foe. But it was useless against Mokou. For she was the embodiment of the phoenix.

All of Count Mott's spells burned when flung against her. She would not be beaten by a noble who mistreats other; it doesn't matter how powerful he/she was, Mokou will be able to take them down.

It would have taken an army of mages to take Mokou down, but as Mokou reflected, Mokou could have easily taken down the vast majority before exhausting herself. And the mages would not be able to kill Mokou; rather, Mokou will return back to the battlefield to take the army out at a later date. Because, she was the phoenix. SHE WILL NEVER DIE!

Guards were streaming out of the mansion towards the battle. And they screamed and yelled as loose flames from Mokou burned the ground. Several of those guards were also mages, and they too tried to help defeat Mokou. But Mokou didn't care. All of their magic burned before they could even touch Mokou.

Count Mott was her target alone. No one else. Mokou roared, and the white flames around her turned into orange, and turned into a flaming Phoenix. This, this was an ability that Mokou likes. If Mokou's flames were hot enough, Mokou could temporarily turn the flames into an independent phoenix that could attack the enemy and severely burn him.

The phoenix rushed at Mott. The noble tried to use his water magic to cool down the phoenix, but the temperature of the phoenix matched Mokou's own. It could hold its own against Mott in the meantime.

Mokou changed her focus from Mott to the guards who were trying to shoot Mokou down. At first, she ignored them, but now? She'll make an example of the guards first, and then burn Mott alive.

With a flick of her hands, flames that were already on the ground, from Mokou's descent from the sky into Mott's mansion, flickered and danced. The ones far away ran away from the fire. Those who were close to the flames burned.

Some of the guards ran straight into the flames. They were mages, and they were water users. And these water users tried their best to beat down the fire and carry their fellow comrades out of the mansion. To Mokou, this futile attempt had provided a light in the fury of the phoenix that threatens to overtake Mokou's conscious.

With the last remaints of her gentle conscious that was in the process of being taken by the phoenix's flames within Mokou, Mokou grabbed the concept of mercy and successfully quelled the phoenix's anger just a little bit. But not much. She wants to punish Mott.

Mokou closed her eyes, and the flames stopped dancing. Instead, it flew into the sky and wrapped around Mokou, forming an impenetrable barrier. Even the flames that burned on the guard's clothes obeyed Mokou's call, and thus most of the guards in the courtyard were spared.

A curse, and Mokou turned around to see Mott finally able to deal with the phoenix. Ingenious plan. He lured the phoenix to the ground where he covered the phoenix with wet earth. Fitting that Mott wasn't an idiot. Too bad he was way too outclassed here.

Mokou than released her flame barrier, and the entity within Mokou shriek. Instinctively, the flames that has been released flew behind Mokou's back, and formed her raging fire wings.

* * *

Mott, Mott was completely speechless. One of the finest guards of the nation, even rivaling the Musketeer squad, demolished in a matter of seconds. And how were they demolished? By a girl who seems to use fire magic.

That damn phoenix was finally dead. Its heat was way too high for Mott's spells to even affect it, so Mott used the surroundings to deal with it.

And even that didn't beat down the Phoenix. It took him three precious minutes to completely bury the phoenix into the ground, by using a combination of water and earth magic to do so.

That phoenix had stalled him for quite some time. However, that wasn't the main outcome of the encounter. No, rather it had exhausted his reptiore of spells, and was running out of energy.

And Mott looked up. There that girl was flying in the air. Mott never had the time to analyze the wings that the girl used to fly. But now he had. And now he regretted ever facing her.

Mott was not a fire user. But he knows about legends. No child ever forgot the legend of the Phoenix, the strongest fire deity out there.

Mott was arrogant. Yes, he admits that he believes that he's one of the strongest mages in the world. But he's not arrogant enough to believe he was the strongest. The tittle of strongest should go to Karin, the Heavy Wind. Now, this girl that Mott faces right now, now Mott believes it should have gone to this fire mage.

It didn't matter what magic class she is. Throughout the whole slaughter, Mott perceived that the girl only used fire magic, fire magic only. And, and, that girl had defeated him and his guards without so much of an effort.

His breathing growing ragged, Mott kneeled down. "Please, have mercy on me." He said.

* * *

Please, have mercy on me.

The phoenix inside Mokou raged, but Mokou regained her complete control over herself, in the process subduing the phoenix inside. In hindsight, she shouldn't have let the phoenix go; it was a bit too much of an overkill.

Mokou than saw the mansion on fire. Yeah….overkill. She waved her hand, and the fire that was still lingered on the mansion stopped flickering, and flew to add to Mokou's already brilliant wings. And at that instant, the wings collapsed, releasing the flames into the sky.

Without the wings, Mokou dropped to the ground in front of Count Mott. "Alright, give me Siesta." Mokou stated, and Mott nodded, still in seiza mode.

"Follow me." Mott ran inside the mansion, with Mokou following him casually. After walking a series of corridors that were severely burnt, they arrived at the bottom of the mansion, the dungeon. "This way!" Mott hurriedly said, and opened the door to the mansion. Inside was Siesta bounded up, her mouth gagged and her limbs tied.

The first indication of something was wrong was when witnessing Count Mott's face. He didn't tie up Siesta, but who did?

.

.

The second indication was of someone grabbing her arms. And third indication was of the sword inserted into Mokou's heart.

* * *

Siesta was shocked. She was shocked. She just, she just witness two guards killing Mokou! Why? Why did this happen?

She saw the two guards readying to spring the trap. One was standing in the shadows outside the doorway. The other was hiding on the right of the door. It was a perfect trap. The guard in the shadows would grab Mokou, while the other one would emerge and stab her in the heart.

She tried warning Mokou, but the gag refused to let her. So, right before her eyes, the plan carried out and Mokou died.

Siesta didn't hear anything that Mott said, but then the impossible happened right in front of her. Mokou burned the hands of the guard holding her, pushed the guard who stabbed her away, and GRABBED THE SWORD THAT WAS IMPALED IN HER HEART AND YANKED IT OUT!

Siesta heard that Mokou was immortal. She just thought that Mokou would not die of age and sickness, and doomed to die on a battlefield. But, but this blew everything out of proportions. Mokou can't die of age or sickness, she can't die at all!

The guard in front of Mokou yanked another sword from his sheathe and jammed it right between Mokou's eyes. And yanked the sword out again and stabbed her in the neck. But after that, the sword melted and Mokou's wounds flickered as flames rushed over her body and restoring it into perfect condition.

"I would like to stop murdering people now," Mokou nonchantly stated, "So would you please stop murdering me?"

The guards who killed Mokou just ran. They ran behind Mokou and ran for their lives. "And Count Mott," Mokou turned her attention to the quivering noble. "If you dare oppose me again, well, you won't live long. And if, IF you try and take Siesta away, the immortal phoenix shall chase you to the ends of the earth and burn you alive for three days. And try chasing me? You'll burn."

Count Mott collapsed on the floor, foaming at the mouth.

And Siesta? Well, Mokou was currently untying Siesta's bonds. "Three favors." Mokou suddenly interrupted, "Three favors. One for each of the pill I stole from your great-grandfather. I'll do you three favors no matter what they are, and I won't question your motivations."

Siesta's gag finally fell off, and she just grabbed Mokou. "Thank you!" She said tearfully, smiling as she hugged the petite girl, "Thank you for everything!"

"No problem." Mokou said, and at that moment it was the two friends. Siesta was crying a lot, but she forever wondered what was the liquid that dripped onto Siesta's back.

* * *

Mokou and Siesta returned back to the academy where they were in a hell lot of scolding from Louise, Kirche, and surprisingly Kaguya. On the trip back Mokou and Siesta came up with a plan to reduce the amount of anger placed on them by saying that Mokou negotiated with Mott saying that she'll fulfill a favor of Mott in exchange for Siesta. And since the nobles didn't really check if Mokou was lying, they were home free.

Well, Siesta was. Mokou was called into Kaguya's room later that night.

* * *

"And so, that is how I managed to rescue Siesta." Mokou stated, "I believe this whole attempt went well."

Kaguya just smiled, a bit ticked off. Derf and Kaguya were making several plans just in case if Mokou failed or did something idiotic, but this? This was beyond idiotic! It was, it was…

"Well, he shouldn't be reporting about us anytime soon." Mokou stated, and Kaguya saw some light. "I told him not to chase after me and Siesta or else I'll return and kill him, which he 100% sure knows that I can do so."

Kaguya placed her hand on the forehead. That….was both good news and bad news. "Mokou, you can go sleep now." She said, and Mokou nodded and trudged out of the room.

"So Partner, apparently you can stick to Plan A again!"

"And that's the good news. Bad news is that we may have drawn in some unwanted attention, and thus executing Plan A may be harder, but nothing that we can't bounce back from."

"Hey partner, how about informing Mokou about our plans sound good? It won't screw with them."

Kaguya sighed. "Trust Mokou with instructions that does not involve blowing up things, and it is 100% sure that she'll blow up everything. We have to simply accommodate with Mokou here; she's the wild card in our plan."

There was a shout outside, and Kaguya looked outside the window to see…Mokou being abducted by servants? And she's crying? She'll ask tomorrow. Meh, doesn't matter.

Day after tomorrow would be when the princess comes to the academy. Should be an interesting conversation, a conversation between princesses. She'll better start planning how she should address the princess and what they should talk about in the short amount of time. Assuming if Louise doesn't screw her over with first.

* * *

Epilogue

Dave was a guard who was assigned to Count Mott. He was a water elemental mage who loyally served his lord for three years, without questioning what he does.

He walked through the ruined courtyard. The phoenix just came and wrecked everything before leaving. His memories a bit weird, Dave thought "Why did a phoenix just attacked?"

.

.

The reason was simple, but Dave didn't know that; it wasn't a phoenix that attacked; it was a human. But all the guards in the mansion were thoroughly traumatized by the flaming phoenix, so much that their mind dissociated the girl from the phoenix; they just believed that it was a random Phoenix that passed by and thoroughly burned the mansion.

.

.

.

When Dave found Count Mott in the mansion, he saw a shivering man who was the once great and mighty noble of this mansion. Not any longer. But it didn't matter to Dave, he was a loyal guard.

"My lord, are you okay from that attack?"

"The phoenix. A phoenix attacked us." Mott muttered under his breath, "Fear the phoenix."

* * *

Alternative Ending to The Phoenix's Rampage

"So, that's how it ended." Mokou said, in front of a shell-shocked Kaguya, "I rescued Siesta, burned Count Mott's mansion, and thoroughly terrorized the noble for life. Most likely he'll rat out to the royal crown, and then turn the whole world against us."

Kaguya didn't make any response, making Mokou believed that it was time for her to go. "See ya!" And the door slammed once more.

.

.

.

.

"Partner, I believe that this was way beyond your expectations. Got Plan G?"

.

.

.

.

"Partner?"

.

.

.

.

"Partner?"

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"You know what? Screw all my plans. I'm going to kill Mokou."

"Um, good for you?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh, she's actually going to do it. Wish I had some popcorn. What am I talking about? I'm a sword. I can't eat popcorn. And what is popcorn?"

.

.

.

.

That night, rumors floated around the corridors about a girl shouting "I'LL KILLL YOU!" while flinging explosions around. The academy students to contribute this to Louise's infamous temper. Never did they suspect Princess Kaguya and her refreshed face the next day.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter too long, major delay due to first time trying to beta. This chapter has not been beta (beta reader haven't read it yet), so sorry for any discrepancies in the mistakes of this chapter. As an apology, later today I shall upload another chapter.

Comments: **RoSeBlooMer** I'm glad that you enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for the support.

 **Student** Same for you, thank you for the support. And yes, I do try and make things interesting. Heh heh heh.

.

.

This is RusselH signing out.


	9. The Princesses' Conversation

Chapter 9 The Princesses' Conversation

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

Kaguya was sitting on a table with Louise in her room, both of them studying (or Kaguya fake-studying). It was almost time that Princess Henrietta came inside this room.

During the day time, Louise has taken Kaguya to see Henrietta at Tristan, and Louise gave her whole speech about "you must show to the whole public at Familiar Exhibition Day that you are the best familiar" and that kind of thing while Kaguya just simply nodded while ignoring her.

Mokou, well, looks like somehow the servants incapacitated Mokou. The last time Kaguya saw Mokou was yesterday, where Kirche was carrying her out of the kitchen and into her room. According to Kirche's knowledge, Mokou only woke up once to eat some food, and went straight back to sleep.

Speaking about food, Kaguya never thanked Mokou so much when she realized that she could eat native food. Having sandwiches every day, ugh. Gets so bland. And don't get me started about the servant's feeble attempts to try and cook meat and vegetables. They were all, so bloody burnt. In fact, Kaguya swore that she got food poisoning.

That all changed when Mokou took over the kitchen. Now she was being served with ramen, and dangos, and mochis, and Katsudon, and all the good stuff. And this didn't cost anything! Maybe except for Mokou's sleep. Yummm. Thank you Mokou for your sacrifice; this princess humbly accept your gift.

With Mokou asleep, Kaguya managed to advance her plans even more. Currently, she planned to leave Derf inside Kirche's room while Kaguya was performing her Danmaku at the exhibition. Oh, she had no plan of showing the destructive might of her Danmaku; Kaguya figured out a way to activate and deactivate spellcard rules, so the Danmaku won't be nothing but a pretty light show. Heh, heh, heh.

Once the Earth golem attacks, Derf would yell very loudly at Mokou's ear, thus waking her up and seeing the golem rampaging in the academy. Being the impulsivehead she was, she'll attack the golem and drive it off.

Oh, Derf shared the same concerns regarding Mokou revealing her true powers to public. But Kaguya managed to get a stern word to Mokou and stated that under no more conditions would Mokou reveal her powers without Kaguya's permission.

Kaguya was sure that Mokou would soon break that rule. Mokou hated Kaguya, and would do anything to piss her off. But, since they were here in Halkegenia and it was established that she knows what is going on, Mokou would try and follow her lead as much as possible.

The window was tapped, and Kaguya moved to open the window. And to much surprise on Louise's part (not so much to Kaguya's), there was the princess! With her hood on and entering the room.

Louise and Henrietta engaged with a little small talk about how's life as a whole, and Louise should treat Henrietta as a childhood friend, and than Henrietta started asking about Kaguya.

"Oh, Louise, who's this person?" Henrietta asked.

Kaguya stood up. "Hello Princess Henrietta, my name is Kaguya Horaisan. I am currently the familiar of Miss Louise here."

Louise instantly shot a death glare straight at Kaguya, her eyes asking why the hell was Kaguya treating Henrietta nicely when Kaguya badmouths Louise every second she could? The reason was simple. Kaguya had to be on good relations with the princess to advance her plans. Like how Saito was on good relationship (even though Saito did kiss Henrietta, but harem tendencies much. Nothing new). Louise, on the other hand, well if Louise wasn't Kaguya's master and a void magician and thus a vital part of the plan, Kaguya would have already buried Louise's dead body and claim that she went missing.

"I believe since you already know my name, introductions are not needed." Henrietta started, "May I ask how you became a familiar to my childhood friend?"

"I believed I was made a familiar when I was arguing to a mythical creature that ended up as our neighbor's familiar." Kaguya responded smoothly, "That mystical creature in hand has a habit of taking on the shape of a human, but do not worry at all. That creature would not hurt anyone as long as nobody gets hurt around her."

Henrietta nodded. "You speak elegantly. Are you royalty?"

Kaguya hesitated. Derf and Kaguya debated over whether or not Kaguya should reveal she was a noble or was not in the first place. At the end, they agreed to say that:

"I used to be of royalty. However, it was a very long time ago, way before Louise summoned me here." Kaguya stated, causing Louise to slightly react.

"You're royalty?" Louise asked, horrified. "You mean I summoned a noble?"

And now, this was the tricky part. Negotiating. "I'm no longer a royal," Kaguya stated, "I was exiled for doing something very idiotic, so you don't have to worry about it. I'm what you called a disgraced noble."

Now this was where Kaguya felt very uncertain. She was only 50% sure that disgraced nobles are people looked down in society, but only 50%. The only example of this was Mathilda, but Kaguya can't remember every single point in the book.

To her certain relief, Louise sagged, all the tension gone. "Good, you're even lower than a commoner." That made Kaguya a bit ticked off, but Henrietta managed to steer the conversation back the right way.

"Well, I have two reasons why I'm here." Henrietta said, "One to see my dear old childhood friend. Two, I need your help in some matters that have been occurring around here."

Now this was a bit of a deviation, Kaguya thought. "Alright, Princess. Do you want some tea?" Kaguya asked. Yeah, this part wasn't in the main plot, but Kaguya felt like it was a nice offer to make. Before, Kaguya didn't really know how to make tea, so she asked Mokou for instructions just in case. Mokou snorted a bit, and said that this was adding to the long list of what she had to do, but she taught her how to make tea.

"No, sorry this cannot be an extended visit." Henrietta said, "Do you guys know about the wild Phoenix?"

At that time, Kaguya had two different thoughts. _Oh shit_ and _Mokou, you're dead._

* * *

"You mean the phoenix that has been running lose around here?" Louise asked, and Henrietta nodded.

"Yeah, that phoenix. It had burned down Count Mott's mansion and left him traumatized." Henrietta said, "Never in a thousand years had this country seen a phoenix before. Maybe it's both a blessing and a curse?"

Kaguya thought at that moment, oh she'll go with the flow. "My friend next door had contact with a phoenix before." Kaguya stated, choosing to reveal some information but no much, "Maybe since she had signs of a phoenix still left on her, it meant that the phoenixes around Halkegenia started waking up?" Yeah, that's completely bull. She just hoped that Henrietta fell for it.

"Isn't your friend a mystical beast?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes, she is a beast in a sense. However, she is still human through and through." Kaguya gritted her teeth. This princess was hard! "As long as her human mind still controls her body, than we have no worries. However, the beast inside of her may be influencing the other phoenixs in the area."

Henrietta looked at Kaguya. "Oh, maybe she can control the phoenixes? I was planning to have a new corps stationed here in Tristan."

NOW THAT completely caught Kaguya off guard. "Wait, wait, wait what?" Kaguya said.

Henrietta yawned. "It maybe a dream of mine, but I wish to have corps similar to the Dragon Knights corps stationed here in Tristan. The Phoenix Masters corps, that sounds nice. We could craft something for people to ride on the Phoenix without getting burnt, and equip that person with a halberd. So, if a war comes, the Phoenixes would come crashing into the enemy, the rider would kill three people or so and than jump back on the Phoenix who resurrects."

"Sounds interesting." Those words escaped from Kaguya's mouth instinctively, and than she closed her mouth. _Oh, although I do hate you Mokou, I can't feel anything but pity for her right now. I'm sorry, I have subjected you to endless hell._

"Wait, YOU MEAN THAT PERSON NEXT DOOR!" Louise shouted, and Kaguya immediately clamped her hands on Louise's mouth.

"Shhhhhhh." Kaguya said, "We may attract unwanted attention."

"Okay, but you mean that demon servant?" Louise said, still a bit panicked. Henrietta tilted her head, so Louise explained to Henrietta what she's talking about.

"The person in question is the same familiar we're talking about. That person can use fire very well, but she struggles in all other fields of magic. The reason why she's called a demon because in a duel, she stomped on the face of a non-resisting noble, and later she thoroughly destroyed the honor of three academy nobles who were passing by when she was insulting everything about society. The reason why she's called a servant is because even though she may be a demon, she is seen most around the servants and helping them tend the academy. It makes a lot of nobles very warry of the delicious food served to them, because they fear that the demon had poisoned it."

Henrietta looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's almost time for me to rendezvous with my musketeers. I have to go, it was nice talking to you.

Lousie was still ranting while Henrietta made an exit, and Kaguya sighed in relief. Good, she didn't really ask what was Mokou's involvement in the Count Mott's incident. People just believed that it was a stray phoenix passing by.

Louise paused in her rant, and looked at Kaguya. "Kaguya, why the hell are you treating the princess so politely, you pig?" She said, and Kaguya sighed. It was going to be a long night, isn't it?

.

.

* * *

Author's Notice

Here's the new update. This week is going to be very weird for me, so I'm not too sure if you should be expecting a new update sooner or later. But I do have a very very long chapter ready to be uploaded, and this time, Kaguya will be in the spotlight for the majoirty (with Mokou making a comedic appearance).

No reviews this time.

.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	10. The Princess's Devilry

Chapter 10 The Princess's Devilry

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

It was the day. It the day that Kaguya will add Mathilda to her plan. If the plan today goes horribly wrong, well, Kaguya will have to revert to plan C. Which, to be honest, was essentially Plan A without Mathilda in the equation.

Derf was in Kirche's room, ready to wake up Mokou when the academy starts to shake. Kaguya was outside, about to perform her Danmaku. It was almost time.

"Kaguya, it's your turn!" Professor Colbert called out on the stage. Tabitha's familiar, Irukawa, had just finished doing a massive presentation with her wind breath. It was always the dragon who gets first place. Always the dragon. Not anymore.

Kaguya walked up stage, and bowed to the audience. "Hello," Kaguya projected her voice clearly, "My name is Kaguya. I am the familiar of Louise Vallerie, and I'll show you something special. This would have been at night time, but in day time would work as well. This is what I would like to call as Danmaku, a light show."

Kaguya waved her hand, and balls of light started appearing everywhere in the air. And, it was at that moment when Kaguya was about to make them dance when the academy shook. The balls of light disappeared, and Kaguya grimaced. She didn't get to perform at all…such a shame.

Now, it was Derf's part.

* * *

Mokou did not dream about anything. She was…too tired. To think. She. Was. Exhausted. Dangos. Mochi. Katsudon. Hamburgers. Steak. Udon. Ramen. Sushi. Duck. Vegetables. Fire. Shaking. Light. Shouting. Mokou. Eh, what was the last one?

Mokou opened her eyes and looked around. There was the bed. There was a desk. There was Kaguya's sword. And there's debris….wait what?

Mokou swung herself off the bed and stood up only to be met with a mouthful of dirt. That, that was just plain rude!

After Mokou cleared the dirt from her face and from her mouth, she ran outside just to see a giant Earth golem attacking a building. Oh, it's so going to pay!

She rushed at the golem and kicked the foot off. That golem was huuuuuugggggeeeeee. And it kept on regenerating. Unlike Guiche's golems, in which their strength lies in numbers and agility, this golem relied on power and regeneration. Wow, that was…a bit annoying to be said.

Mokou kicked off the other foot off, but it regenerated. "Hah hah hah!" There was a woman who was on top of the golem. "No matter how much you try, you won't be able to destroy my golem."

"Everything can be destroyed!" Mokou retorted, "Except for immortals, but I can definitely destroy this golem, even if I have to die to do so. After all, you -"

And than, the golem tried to stomp on Mokou, who just easily dodged. "That's rude, interrupting!"

"You talk too much!" The criminal said, "I've got the Bow of Light! You can't defeat me now!"

Than, all of the sudden, the golem's arm exploded along with part of the academy's wall. "You're not going anywhere," Louise panted, her wand out.

"Oh? So Louise finally did something useful." Kirche appeared, and looked at Mokou. "Oh honey, are you alright?"

Mokou looked at Kirche shivered. And than she flew into the wall when the golem backhanded the unsuspecting Mokou. She heard several cracks. Ouch. Broken bones. That hurts a lot. Didn't kill her, so phoenix didn't regenerate. Annoying. It hurts.

The golem shambled away, with the thief laughing as they made their way out of the academy. Kirche and Louise tried to pursue, but the earth mage on the golem raised her wand. Earth walls came out, blocking Kirche and Louise.

Digging herself out of the whole, Mokou looked at the retreating golem. Like hell she'll allow that golem to walk away after that humiliation. So, Mokou broke through the earth walls and did a full powered flame kick (via knee) at the chest, with the temperatures low.

Than the golem flew. And the thief. It flew a long distance. Very far. Mokou gritted her teeth as she held her bruised knee. She may have not melted the golem enough, so when Mokou kicked it, part of the impact carried to her knees. Annoying.

There were several explosions behind her, and Mokou craned her head around. "Mokou!" Kirche shouted, and Louise and Kirche ran to her. And Tabitha also.

"Oh, hello." Mokou said, wincing. Yeah, she broke some bones. May have even a brusied lung. Oh, son of a – that hurts! "Alright, can somebody carry me back to the room?"

Mokou remembered Kaguya's instructions. Normally, when she is in pain Mokou would stab herself and recover. She has a special knife to do so. But she'll have to recover from these wounds naturally. Or maybe when nobody sees her.

Kirche grabbed Mokou, but the simplest touch even made Mokou cringe. "What are you, a sadist Lesbian?" Mokou stated, gritting her teeth.

"No. I'm just the opposite. Now, Mokou, when we get back…."

"Water healer! Water healer!" Mokou stated. "Wait, does water even work on me? Maybe."

* * *

Mokou actually brought a good point. Does water magic even work on Mokou? Would it heal her? She knew that healing magic works, she cut herself a little bit and had Tabitha heal her.

If it doesn't work…that may prove to be troublesome if Mokou was incapacitated throughout the plans. Oh wait, Kaguya could have killed her to make her recover. No worries.

The plan almost worked perfectly; the only thing that Kaguya was worried about was did Mathilda survive Gravity? Because she sure did hope so.

"So, onto the next step?"

"Yes, let us proceed."

"Wait, what do you mean kick the golem threemiles?!" Henrietta said when she heard the news from Mathilda.

"Yes, it was three miles. It was three fucking miles. I would like to ask how." Mathilda grumbled.

Inside, Kaguya laughed. She didn't know that Mokou would be that _pissed off_.

"Do you think that she'll be able to pursue the golem?" The princess asked.

Kirche shook her head. "It was a miracle that my familiar actually survived that account. A massive bruise on her knee, several broken ribs, and believe or not, a damaged lung. It seems that Mokou had a regeneration factor that kicks in depending on the degree of the injuries. This injury? Three hours. And this regeneration factors makes up for her inability to be healed by water mages."

And that was the true cover story that Kaguya made up and Mokou followed. It seemed that _water healing magic does not work on Mokou_. Whenever the water mage tried to attempt to heal Mokou, flames superheated the water into steam, thus rendering it near impossible for the water mages to cure her.

Right after the battle, Kaguya asked Mokou to lie low and let Kaguya resolve the whole mess. Mokou had a little argument with Kaguya (oh she was mad at Fouqet) but at the end, Kaguya managed to persuade Mokou at the cost of not bothering her for a week for food. That, that's going to be torture. She can already feel it.

"Too long." Mathilda said, "We have to pursue Fouquet before the trail gets cold."

Henrietta looked at Kaguya. "You said that you could fight against Mokou on equal terms?"

Kaguya nodded. "I believe that I could stall the golem for at least half an hour if we ever met it. Destroy it, I doubt my chances because of Fouquet casting Earth spells. However, I do believe that if other people go along with me and take down Fouquet, than I can utterly demolish the golem if needed. After all, there's a reason I asked Kirche to buy me a sword."

That's right. Say that she can't destroy the golem so she won't be sent alone on this mission. She needed Mathilda, Tabitha, Louise, and Kirche to come along. Understate her power.

"Miss Longueville," Henrietta looked at the gathered audience, "I want you to come with Kaguya to capture Fouquet. Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha, provide her the firepower to do so, and if need so, help Kaguya in fighting the golem."

"How about Professor Colbert?" Kirche asked, "Will he be accompanying us?"

Henrietta frowned. "Unfortunately most of the teachers in the academy is either tending to the injuries of the students cased by the golem, or looking over Mokou who is still in pain. So, no, we cannot spare anymore fire power to take down Fouqet. Do you understand?"

"Kaguya Horaisan will gladly take this task." Kaguya bowed.

"Um, I will not disappear you princess!" Louise said.

Tabitha nodded.

"Kirche the Ardent will burn this thief." Kirche stated.

"And I will be honored to have the princess set for me." Mathilda said, "I have already prepped a carriage to go to Fouqet's hideout. I have found it already, but the golem has chased me off. I believe that she is still there, trying to make her golem recover."

"Go immediately!" Henrietta stated, and all of them ran to the carriage.

* * *

"So, Miss Longueville," Kaguya stated in the carriage, grimacing as the carriage rocked. "What's the plan?"

Kaguya hated all horses. Period. It was so much nicer to have humans or rabbits carrying her, not horses. Urgh.

"As the princess stated," Mathilda started, "Kaguya will approach the cabin that I have seen in the woods first to lure the golem out. I will be circling around the woods to ensure that Fouqet does not escape. I can handle myself. The students will help Kaguya take down the golem. Understood?"

"Understood." Everyone chimed, and Mathilda sighed.

"I hope that this plan succeed."

 _Oh it will succeed._ Kaguya thought, _In more ways than one. Heh heh heh._

* * *

Kaguya was just strolling towards the cabin. Not worrying about being sneaky or whatsoever. All the students were hiding behind trees, waiting for the golem to show up. It won't. Yet.

Kaguya entered the cabin and saw the rumored bow of light. It was a Lunar bow. Normally she'll be cursing at Yukari for messing up with her life…except that she already knew that it was a Lunar Bow in the first place. After three hours of searching, she found it located near the sides of the vault, and thus, she knew that nobody could just use it like that.

Kaguya grabbed the Lunar Bow and proceeded to walk outside to walk outside the see the golem. Staring at her in the face. Oh, it was time to defeat the golem. She'll use Derf to cut the…oh. Maybe she should use the bow.

The Bow of Light was magic based bow that the Lunarians used to take down massive foes. For example, in the first Lunar Invasion if Lord Hosai (1) did not take down Suika, than the Lunarians would keep their distance from Suika and shoot at her until she falls. It was very much the same as Eiren's bow.

However, to use this bow of light Kaguya required a projectile to shoot it. Hmmm, she didn't have an arrow. But there was an anime in which a person used a sword as an arrow. She looked at Derf.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Derf tried to say but Kaguya yanked the sword from her sheath, nocked it, and poured her energy into the bow, thus charging it. The bow started to glimmer, and when Kaguya let go a shining projectile shot towards the lumbering golem's chest, all the time screaming "KAGUYAAA!"

Derf hit the golem straight in the chest, causing the golem to shake then explode into a million pieces. Stone was raining from everywhere, and miraculously Derf didn't disappear. Rather, he was sticking on a piece of stone very near Kaguya. And he was crossed.

Before Derf got out one word, Kaguya grabbed Derf and roughly slammed him back into the scabbard, ignoring all of his complaints. "Well, that worked." Kaguya mused as the students stood back up, covering their face from the stone shower.

* * *

"How did you do that!" Mathilda said inside the log cabin. Kaguya frowned.

"Meh, pure luck." Kaguya stated, "Well, we managed to destroy the golem. But we still need to find Fouqet. Chop chop."

"Before we go." Mathilda state, "Could you please give me the bow of light?"

There was a brief moment of silence, where the tension was high.

"Nope." Kaguya stated nonchantly, and everyone faceplanted. "I'm the only one who knows how to use this bow, so I'll keep onto it until I restore it back in the vault. Just in case if Fouqet proves too troublesome to be dealt with, I'll blow her up."

Mathilda sweated and tried to argue, but Kaguya just overwhelmed her. "You three, stay here in this cabin." Kaguya smiled, "Me and Mathilda will find Fouqet. You guys will be bait, because you're weaker than us. We will be nearby, waiting for Fouqet to attack. If that doesn't work, in thirty minutes we'll come back to the cabin and split up into search teams. Hmm? Any question? No? Let's go."

And just like that, Kaguya grabbed Mathilda's collar and dragged her outside.

* * *

"What was that for!" Once the duo were in the forest, where Kaguya made sure that the students can't eavesdrop. "That was beyond rude Kaguya!"

"I know it was beyond rude, Mathilda." Kaguya responded back, "Or should I saw Fouqet of the Crumbling Dirt?"

Mathilda was startled and drew out her wand, but Kaguya already Derf out and nocked on the bow. "Too easy." Kaguya smiled.

"HEY PARTNER! DON'T RELEASE! I REPEAT. DO NOT RELEASE!" Derf screamed out loud, shocking Mathilda.

"And before you ask, yes it is a talking sword. And yes, you're not hallucinating." Kaguya smiled even more when seeing Mathilda's gobsmack expression. "And before we talk, I would like to inform you that I know about your secret arrangement with Lord Cromwell. About the orphanage in Albion." The smile on Kaguya's face was no longer angelic. It was demonic. "And about Tiffany. The half-elf."

Mathilda recoiled back, looking at Kaguya. "How, how do you know about that? No, the question should be when did you know I was Fouqet?"

"From the very beginning when I was summoned to Halkegenia." Kaguya stated, "Now, let the negotiations begin."

* * *

"They're late. THEY'RE LATE! Once Kaguya comes back, I'll punish her. Severely." Louise growled, and the door was flung wide open.

Kaguya stumbled into the cabin a bit dishelved. She was holding Derf in her hand, but she was using it as a stand. Her clothes were essentially rags, and are just barely concealing the important parts of the body.

"And that was a major miscalculation. Foquet, is in woods." Kaguya muttered, and collapsed on the floor. Instantly everyone sprung up and went to the nearby window, to see the earth erupt and Miss Longueville thrown out.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?!" She shouted, and there was no response, "Damnit, we lost her." causing Louise's heart to sink.

"What happened?" Louise shouted, and Miss Longueville turned around.

"Fouqet didn't attack the cabin to retrieve the bow." Longueville stated, "She attacked us. She caught Kaguya completely off guard, thus sending her wheeling back to the cabin to try and get you guys to support. I tried to delay her, but it seems that Fouqet was stronger than me in Earth magic, just a little bit."

"Still in woods." Tabitha stated, "Pursue?"

There was a groan, and Kaguya stood up. "Unless you can take down two Earth Golems at the same time," Kaguya said, "Yeah no. And without the Bow of Light? We can kiss it goodbye."

Louise kicked Kaguya, and Kaguya bent over. "Stupid familiar! Why didn't you stay and fight?"

Kirche and Tabitha looked reprimendly at Louise, who kept on huffing.

"Yeah, my fault." Kaguya admitted, surprising the students. "If I stayed and fought both the Earth Golems, than Miss Longueville could delay Fouqet to signal you guys. But it required me alert and having the bow of light." Kaguya swayed. "And bring me a bed won't you?" She fell on the floor. "That kick was. A. Bit. Too. Much. For…."

There were no more words, and everyone was staring at Louise. "What?" Louise raged, "There's no reason why we're staying here. Let's go!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Mathilda asked, as soon as she heard the word negotiation. Mathilda…was a bit more than confused. She was confounded.

"My name is Kaguya Horaisan. I am Louise's familiar, and known as Lífþrasir, the heart of God." Kaguya simply stated.

Mathilda narrowed her eyes. "Louise is a void magician?"

"A not very good one, to be spoken." Kaguya said, "And just for you knowledge, being Lífþrasir allows me to power up a void magician for a short period of time in exchange for my lifespan."

"I see. Why are you giving me this information?"

"An alliance." Kaguya stated, "Oh don't worry about it. You won't be betraying the Reconquista. In no under circumstances you will be betraying the Reconquista. More like you'll be aiding both Tristan and Albion at the same time as working as a double agent, more like benefitting Albion more. And I do not know of the truth charm Wardes have placed on you."

"How, how do you know –" Mathilda said, but Kaguya placed her hand on Mathilda's shoulder.

"I do not see the future." Kaguya said, "I may not have seen an alternate path in which the future would have proceeded though, with Reconquista will corner Wales so that Henrietta may have sent a party to Albion so that they could recover a childhood letter from Henrietta to Wales that could possibly destroy any chance of Tristan and Germania of allying with each other, oh of course not. And by doing so, Albion could strike at Tristan, burning the whole of Tristan to the ground, and than ushering the world into a new age of peace."

Mathilda frowned. There was something, something wrong. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Maybe I wish to see both Albion and Tristan go down." Kaguya smiled. "Seeing these two nations war against each other," And Kaguya opened her fans, "Oh such a wonderful thing to see. Because an eternity is an instant, and instant an eternity in time. It's been a bit boring around here, I want to see some actions."

Mathilda stepped away from Kaguya. "What, what are you talking about?" She asked, very scared.

"Oh," Kaguya smiled too widely for Mathilda to be comfortable around. "I forgot. Back at home, I'm called the Lunatic Princess, for everything would eventually dissolve into chaos around me. And I love it."

She was wrong. SHE WAS COMPLETELY WRONG! IT WAS NOT MOKOU THAT SHE HAS TO BE AFRAID OF, IT WAS KAGUYA! IT WAS KAGUYA!

"Of course, I have your guaranteed cooperation." Kaguya smiled, "I won't be able to safeguard your Elvish half-sister, who lives in the forests near Londinium. After all, who knows what might happen if my identity was the evil mastermind behind the scene of this game is. Of course, not the beautiful princess whose beauty rivals the moon. Oh, of course not. They expect some evil villain who has clearly gone wrong in their head, so I would believe that when the hunters in this game killed sheep in wolf's clothing, and the wolf in sheep's clothing right behind these hunters. And the Tristanians would never know what will hit them."

Mathilda gulped. She very well know what this is. She is all too familiar with it. Blackmail. "What do you want me to do?"

"What I want you to do?" Kaguya said, "Hmmm, let's see. First, we have to return back to the cabin saying that Fouqet had escaped with the bow of light. In reality, we hide the bow of light in this forest and have you mess the both of us up. We'll say to the rest of the party that Fouqet had two Earth Golems ready, and they ambushed me and severely hurt me while taking away the bow, and Fouqet kept you occupied and forced you to retreat.

"After returning to Tristan and reporting the mission as a failure, you will wait a day to avoid any suspicion and return to grab the bow. Afterwards, you will bring that bow to Wardes, give it to him, and say that I will be an ally from the dark, and will act at Newcastle to bring down Albion. Later, you will attack La Rochelle, and give me or Mokou the bow of light back while fleeing as we destroy your golem.

"From there, you shall return back to your orphanage in Albion, waiting for your new orders from me or Wardes. And whenever this plan needs changing I shall contact you after class. Afterall, you can't simply refuse a student in need for help."

Mathilda gulped again. She's the devil.

* * *

"Do you really have to go that far?" Derf asked when Mathilda stated that she needs to find a good hiding spot for the Bow of Light.

"Go how far?"

"Two things." Derf stated, "One, you didn't have to chuck me at the golem where you could slash it."

"I'm sorry." Kaguya sheepishly said, "I wanted to conceal my powers as much as possible."

"Apology accepted. And secondly, you don't have to go that far to become a villain.

"Oh?" Kaguya looked at Derf, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Derf retorted, "I can pick up on details. You have a new bow of light in your room. You hired guards from money you saved from simply attending the academy to go to Albion and work around the area where Tiffa lives, just in case if someone attacked. And in all of your plans, I have never heard one in which you made Tristan a blazing hellhole."

"Maybe I do have a plan to do so." Kaguya mused, and Derf laughed. But it was not a joyful laugh, it was more like a bark.

"Like hell not. I've lived for six thousand years to pick up on emotions. I could sense that you are sick of being a villain, even if it is a fake villain. However, for all good stories there always must be a villain, so you make yourself one for everyone. That's how you repent, that's how you repent for being an immortal. You become a villain. One who closes their heart off everyone, and act like a person who can't understand emotions when you fucking can do and chooses not to for everyone's sake!"

Kaguya placed her hand on the hilt of Derf. "That, my friend, is one of the wildest theories I ever heard of." Kaguya stated and paused.

"And it is absolutely correct. All of those immortals, we realized that we had committed atrocities that we can't resolve, because we can't go to hell and suffer for all our crimes. So, as immortals, we have to repent on Earth as long as possible. For Mokou, it was that she killed an innocent man in sake for revenge, so she decided that she'll live alone and always seek to help people yet knowing that the companionship will never endure forever, for the curse of immortality shall take away what Mokou had dearest for her. For Eiren, my immortal teacher, she regretted not following me in exile and letting me suffer on Earth while she lived a luxurious life on the moon. So she resolved to follow me to the ends of the earth, and not knowing when it shall end for it will always be for eternity.

"And me? I have ruined so many lives when I was immortal, so carefree and enjoying my immortality to the max. Mokou is one of the people I destroyed. So, as my penance I shall continue to be that villain who takes away everything from everyone, and so thus in the world there would always be a hero to oppose that villain. I shall be a villain for eternity.

"But this time? This time it will be different. For in this story, I shall act as a villain to save everything from everyone! I'll become an evil mastermind who orchestrated every single death in this story for the sake of good, and there will be no villain, no heroes. No, there shall be me, the puppet master of this story, the Lunatic Princess of Eternity!"

"Partner? That was a bit too dramatic for my taste." Derf retorted, making Kaguya faceplant, "But know this; I'll be with you for every step of the way. To help you, and to guide you when needed."

"Thank you Derf. Thank you." Kaguya said, "That means a lot. Thank you."

.

.

* * *

Author's Note

Bet you didn't see that coming! Sorry I did not upload, was too busy writing new chapters. There will be two interludes following these chapters, and an omake that will be coming soon.

An Evil yet Good Kaguya, heh heh heh. Who knows what she is planning?

.

.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	11. Interlude 1: The Thief's Fear

Interlude 1: The Thief's Fear

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

"You got the Bow of Light?" Wardes asked Fouqet.

"Yes I have the Bow of Light." Fouqet responded, "However, although I have found the method to operate it, only one person in the world knows how to operate it and she refuses to diverge the method."

"Oh? Who's this woman?"

"Her name is Kaguya Horaisan. She is a familiar to Louise."

"Oh? Louise has a human familiar?"

"Yes, and she had revealed to me that she is Lífþrasir, the heart of God while Louise is a void magician."

"Louise is a void magician?"

"Accroding to Kaguya, she is. However, we cannot trust Kaguya's words, because she's," Fouqet shuddered, "Insane. So insane that King Joseph of Gallia is more saner."

"….We has one Joseph already. However, that does give us some insight in what we could try and believe. What do you think is truthful of Kaguya's words?"

Fouqet paused. "It is possible that she have seen how a future was untold, with the Reconquista burning Tristan. She is privy to a lot of sensitive information that we don't have access to."

"Such as?'

"Private information regarding myself, and information of a letter that Wales have that could possibly jeopardized the Tristan-Germania alliance."

"…That is very useful information. Hmmmmm, what does she want from us, no, it should be obvious. If she is like King Joseph, she would want to see chaos."

"You are right, Wardes. She does want to see massive chaos spread throughout the lands. I advise you to be very careful of her. Do not get tricked by the façade that this familiar put up; it is designed to make you slack your guard and allow her to strike you when you're the most vulnerable."

Wardes nodded. "Alright Fouqet, thank you for the hard work."

"The Bow of Light?"

"Keep it. Maybe we could use it as bargaining material to manipulate Kaguya a bit. But know this, this woman would not hold her value forever; so, when her value starts dropping, she drops as well."

Fouqet, for some sort of reason, sweated. "I just beg that you should be very careful of her. I'm afraid of her even."

"I won't be. I am a Griffin knight, and an agent of the Reconquista. One woman's words would not deter me from my mission of reclamation of the world."


	12. The Lover's Despair

Chapter 11 The Lover's Despair

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

Princess Henrietta sighed. She did NOT expect the mission to fail, rather she instinctively thought it would succeed. But Fouqet having three Earth golems, and Kaguya taking them both, now that was too much of a stretch to ask of Miss Kaguya.

Kaguya had already performed admirably in her eyes. There was no doubting that. But, Henrietta wanted to have that weapon in her arsenal. She needed firepower, quickly.

Henrietta knew that her sweetheart, Prince Wales, was fighting desperately against the Reconquista. And she knew that she must not help Wales to ensure Tristan's prosperity. But Henrietta wished to send the bow to Wales to aid him, and might, MIGHT possibly win the war. A slim chance, but…it was a chance.

And that chance was gone, taken by that accursed thief Fouqet. Now, it was guaranteed that the Reconquista would win, and will find something to use against her in their war. So, she had decided to marry Albert III of Germania, so that there would be an alliance of Germania and Tristan. Now, she really didn't like the prince, but she has to do so because it is the burden that the crown has to carry.

Henrietta stood up from her throne and looked at the picture of Wales and her in their childhood on their desk. It was a fantasy, a fantasy that she knew will never become true. She'll send a group of people to retrieve that letter from youth so that won't be anything that threatens the alliance. She was planning to send some Musketeers to do so, but it may attract too much attention so she has to choose something else.

She was thinking about Louise and, um, oh yeah Kirche and their familiars. Both the masters may be ot the best for this mission, with Louise not having a very stable temper and Kirche being a seductress. But in her heart, she believed that she could trust their familiars. Mokou and Kaguya.

Those two had enough firepower to take down an army given enough time and resources. She wasn't kidding. If ranking on the nation's most prized military assets, they rank just below Karin the Heavy Wind and the Musketeers. So, she'll use them to take the letter. And she'll also send Captain Wardes along to help them, just in case.

When thinking about them, Henrietta smiled. At least Fouqet didn't come out of the mess unscratched. Miss Longueville mentioned that Mokou kicked the golem three miles, and that would cause any experienced Earth mage to curse about them supposed to be on the ground and not the air for such a long period of time.

"Mokou, you're really awesome." Henrietta mused out loud.

"But of course, I'm naturally better."

Henrietta spun around, seeing Kaguya on her throne, playing with the crown. _How? How, how did she got there without the Musketeers or even her noticing?!_

"Princess Henrietta, I believe that there is something at Albion you wish to get." Kaguya smiled, "Maybe, a childhood letter?"

Henrietta was on full alert right now. Scratch that, she can't trust Kaguya! "What letter?" Henrietta asked, hoping that Kaguya would not call the bluff.

"Oh you know what letter. The letter in which you two promise to be a couple for all of eternity." There was a slight emphasize on the word of eternity, but Henrietta paid no attention to that.

"No one, not even the King of Wales, should know of this." Henrietta stated, "How the hell do you that!"

"Hmmm," Kaguya smiled, "It's a secret. What's not a secret is that the Reconquista managed to get wind of that, and will do anything to intercept the letter."

Henrietta's heart stopped. "What, what do you mean?"

"It won't be quick for the news to pass around. I say, you have a week to recover the letter before the Reconquista grab it with their greasy hands. So, I might advise to act fast."

Henrietta started breathing heavily, than stared straight at the demon. "You told them."

"I had to." Kaguya responded back, "It's all part of a masterful gamble."

"You are a traitor to Tristan. You are even less than a pig –" There was a slap, and Henrietta's hand immediately flew up to her cheek that was bright red. How? Henriettta looked at the throne, and Kaguya was just fiddling around with the crown, playing with it. She didn't seem to move, so how was she slapped?

Kaguya stopped playing with the crown, held her hand up, and wriggle her finger at her. "Naughty naughty naughty. What should you say about me?"

Henrietta decided it was time to call in the Musketeers. "GUARDS!" Henrietta yelled, "ARREST THIS GIRL!"

There was silence, only to be broken by Kaguya laughing dementedly. "Oh, my princess," Kaguya said, "Phhhh, you rely on your guards. What happen if they are incapacitated?"

Kaguya clicked her fingers, and the doors open…only to see two sleeping guards. "It's simple." Kaguya said, "A sleeping potion slipped into the water before they drink. Your defenses are very strong externally, but it is incredibly weak on the inside. A simple betrayal can cause the whole government to fall, it just depends on when and how this betrayal occurs."

Henrietta sent a water serpent at Kaguya, only for Kaguya merely to stand up and swiped the monster away. But she was forced to dodge the water blades shot at her, grunting in surprise.

"I am a triangle class mage." Henrietta stated, "I am not to be done with a sneaky familiar."

"Sneaky am I?" Kaguya smiled, "Says who is planning to send an expedition to Albion to recover the letter."

"Shut up!" Henrietta roared, and more water blades were flung at Kaguya. Although they are not as lethal as wind blades, they were much more quicker to cast than wind blades.

But instead of dodging the water blades, Kaguya let them hit. There was a shower of blood as the water blades cut up Kaguya's body, thus killing her. But Henrietta felt no remorse. She had to do what must be done.

So, Henrietta turned her back from the familiar of Zero and breathed in and out very slowly. This familiar has infiltrated the defenses too easily. How did she do it? Was it because –

"That's not very nice." Henrietta whipped her head around, seeing that there was no more blood on the floor. No more gore. Just, just a very insane girl looking at Henrietta wickedly. "But I'll forgive you this time."

Henrietta did not wait and used water blades on the familiar again. And when the familiar was cut up, Henrietta channeled magic into the Earth and smashed them together, thus squashing Kaguya. And lastly, she clicked her fingers and the lump of dirt that held Kaguya was heated up. That should be enough to deal –

The rock exploded, and Kaguya was still smiling inside. "Oh, I should let you know." Kaguya nonchantly said, "I'm immortal."

"Nothing in this world is immortal." Henrietta snarled, thinking of possible ways to kill this familiar. "Only God is."

"And do I really give a damn about the God of this world?" Kaguya smiled, "I don't." And she disappeared from Kaguya's sight only to reappear with a table, two chairs, and…a chess set? "Can we discuss my reasons for my _betrayal_ to you over a game of chess? It'll make much more sense."

Henrietta realized at that moment, that this woman in front was a demon. However, there was no way in which she could win against this familiar; if what this woman says is right, that she's immortal, than that woman could have destroyed this whole palace and demand she speaks to the Princess. But this monster had decided to take the sneaky way through and, by not alerting the guards of her presence, she had not caused any panic here in Tristan.

Kaguya's next words caused Henrietta's thoughts to grind to a halt. "After all, it may be the only way to save your Prince Wales."

There was the devil in front of her, and that devil was extending his hand to Henrietta with a smile. And Henrietta accepted that hand. Anything to save Prince Wales. Anything.

* * *

Author's Notice:

I'm tired. I'm going to bed...not. Sorry for the late upload, I released two chapters thus.

Not much to say. I have some plans in the future, but it may rank the story up to a m rated story, so just a FYI. If you don't see this story, you might want to check your ratings settings.

Reviews. Let's go for reviews. Yeah, actually am tired.

 **Yoshiki-909** Ideas are noted. This weekend I'm going to need your heavy beta on this next chapter.

 **RoSeSBlooMerS** Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it. I always sympathize for the villains, because they have certain circumstances driving them to do evil.

 **NerDeath** Yes! Thank you! Mokou doesn't get the attention she needs, even though she's a character with such a deep back story and such awesome powers.

 **Student** Yeah, thank you for the review. However, I am not planning for Joseph to summon another Touhou characters. Vittorio, however, maybe Tenshi. But I'm really debating. I don't know Tenshi so much, so I have to do more research. All I know is that like Yukari, she's a troll when she gets bored. And she can't die because she beats death. Anything I'm missing about her? And Tiffania, heh heh. You don't know what chaos I will unleash on Halkegenia with Tiffania's familiar. I'll give you an internet cookie if you post what the familiar is, and tell you the spoiler as long as you don't post it on the comments.

 **Akai no Hoshi** Appreciate the sentiment of the familiar...don't appreciate how you copy and pasted RoSeSBlooMerS. Original reviews please would make me much happier.

 **Deflagrare Argus** Thank you for the support, I love it! I LOVE IT!

This is RusselH, signing out.

(PS Next chapter I will most likely have an omake. An omake about what? You'll laugh.)


	13. The Princesses' Scheme

Chapter 12 The Princesses' Scheme

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

"Check."

"Wow, princess, you're really good." Kaguya muttered, "Hmmm, since my black rook taken that bishop, I know, let me check you back."

"Argh." Henrietta growled. Why was she playing so, so amicable with this damn monster! It was frustrating! One moment, she felt like murdering the familiar like there is no tomorrow. Now, she was chatting with this immortal monster as if she was a monster herself!

Henrietta blamed this on three things. One, Kaguya had an atmosphere of a spoiled princess, so it was easy for anyone to be lured into her trap unwittingly and not realize it. Two, Kaguya was a smooth talker. She always have something that Henrietta is interested in, whether it is magic or tactics, or even customs!

The last one was so damning to her. Three, because, because KAGUYA's TOO BEAUTIYFUL! Banish that thought out of her head, she's not a lesbian. But, when Kaguya bit her tongue and cutely cursed while holding her tongue out…gah.

"Checkmate." Kaguya said, and Henrietta slumped forward. "Good game though."

"I used to be undefeated." Henrietta muttered, "But now, she is here and just…."

"Let's change the rules a bit." Kaguya piped up, and Henrietta looked at Kaguya.

Kaguya started placing all the pieces back on the board. However, she had instead swapped the piece in front of the white king with a black queen, and the pawn was put away.

"You control both these queens, and this is me." Kaguya smiled as she put her finger on her king. "Try and kill me. If you win, I'll tell you everything about my plan."

Henrietta's eyes narrowed. "It's on. And she moved the queen forward.

.

.

.

.

"That, that was interesting." Kaguya said, panting as she looked all over the board.

Henrietta was smiling. She had won. Kaguya only had a king and two pawns on the field, while Henrietta still had the two queens. The black one was right in front of the pawns, and Henrietta was hiding her king behind the queen. In contrast, Kaguya's king was separated from the pawns, and Henrietta's white queen was closing rapidly on him.

Kaguya than placed her finger on her king, and tilted the king a bit. Than, just like that, Kaguya quickly righted her queen, took Henrietta's black queen, and took Henrietta's king. "And that's game." Kaguya smiled.

.

.

"ISN'T THAT CHEATING!" Henrietta roared. She was so close in making Kaguya's spill out her plans, and she couldn't help tsukomi.

"That's not cheating." Kaguya smiled, "Never in the rules did I say that the black queen was mine. I just merely allowed you to control it."

"But-"

"This is a lesson to you, Henrietta." Kaguya stated, "This, this game will correctly depicts what happen in the future if I don't intervene."

There was a moment of silence. "What, what do you mean?"

"Exactly." Kaguya smiled, "There is a traitor in your ranks."

Henrietta gulped. "Who is it?"

"Two more chess games." Kaguya said, "I'll tell you after two more chess games."

And with that, Kaguya started replacing all the pieces on the board. There was no alteration to the board, but with Kaguya…

"Here's the special rule." Kaguya smiled, "Your two white rooks cannot die."

"BUT DOESN'T THAT MEAN I WIN?!" Henrietta shouted, and Kaguya smiled.

"Let us play the game to see!"

.

.

.

"I thought I could put up a better resistance to that." Kaguya muttered as she tipped her queen, "But that's expected. I mean, you lost only half your pieces."

"What's the point of that game!" Henrietta said, crossed. "Now what precious concept does that show?"

Henrietta was mad. She thought that Kaguya was just giving her an unfair advantage and was screwing around just for fun. Makes sense; she's the lunatic princess of her homeland.

Kaguya just replaced all the pieces back on the board. "Here's the new rule." Kaguya started swapping some pieces around. On Henrietta's side of the board, the rightmost rook was a black queen, but right next to it, replacing the knight, was Henrietta's white rook. Thus, on Henrietta's left side was two knights next to each other.

On Kaguya's side there was a white rook replacing her black rook. And a black rook in the place of the black queen.

"Rules from last game applies. All your rooks are immortal. And the black queen is mine."

"NOW THAT'S NOT A FAIR GAME!" Henrietta stated, and she immediately took out the black rook. "Your turn!"

Kaguya moved her pawn in front of her king, like a typical chess game. However, no matter what moves Kaguya did was useless. Henrietta just used the white rook behind enemy's line to take down all the special pieces, and finally checkmating the king without any casualties.

"Do you understand?" Kaguya smiled as she tipped her king over.

Henrietta looked at Kaguya, and understanding dawned on her face. "The first special game you showed me how unwise of me to trust all my pieces." Henrietta said, "The second showed me how you two immortals could dominate the battlefield. But, but the third one shows the battlefield. You're having one of the immortals right next to the traitor, while you're infiltrate their lines and end this war with as little casualties as possible."

"Perfect." Kaguya said as she started cleaning the chess set away, "I hoped that you understood what my tactic is."

"It's brilliant." Henrietta muttered, "I would have never thought about a tactic like this before."

"Yeah, it took me a day to realize this tactic, and another day to flesh out it even more. And another to compensate for the headache known as Mokou." Kaguya smiled.

Henrietta looked at Kaguya. "Is the famed phoenix Mokou just hiding in human form?"

"It's a complicated story," Kaguya smiled, "But that's the gist. Mokou's the other immortal on the chess board. She'll keep an eye on the traitor while I take down the enemy."

Henrietta nodded, and a thought struck her. "The letter. You're using it to help the infiltration. And the positioning of the rook, it's far from the king. It's to say that you won't have much trust."

"Bingo." Kaguya smiled, "I let Fouqet go purposefully to tell Albion about the letter and me, and I posed myself as a dangerous lunatic like King Joseph."

"But you're really not a lunatic, aren't you?" Henrietta interjected, and Kaguya smiled

"I may just be a lunatic who had thousands of years to hide that façade." Kaguya said, "I let loose that façade in front of Fouqet, but now you're right now talking to that sane me. But let me continue. You'll send a group to Albion where the traitor will most likely stab me and Wales in the back and take that letter to Germania and break the bond between Germania and Tristan. From there, the Reconquista would burn Tristan. But that's what the Reconquista thinks.

"In my scenario, that traitor will stab me to kill Wales, and take the letter regardless. However, I'll use my powers to soften the impact on Prince Wales so that it won't kill him. But I will pretend to play dead when the traitor loots my body for the letter that Wales gave me minutes ago. From there, we shall return back to Tristan when the alliance gets broken and the Reconquista declare war on Tristan because Wales is here.

"When the Reconquista attacks the city of Tarbes, me, my master, and Mokou will go to Tarbes to take down. Louise-"

"Wait, why Louise?!" Henrietta asked, and Kaguya looked at the princess. She was a bit confused, and than her confusion cleared as she palmed her hand.

"Oh, I haven't told you of our powers!" Kaguya smiled, "As you guess, Mokou's power is the manipulation of fire. If there's fire on the field, she can wield it without breaking a sweat."

That's…pretty amazing. About the quarter of the whole world is useless against her.

"Louise is a void mage." Kaguya dropped a bomb, "Her specialty is making things go boom, and she can create small explosions every minute. However, she does not know this, but the Reconquista certainly could."

"Louise, is a void mage?" Henrietta gapped. "One of those legendary beings, and she's one of them?"

"My ability is the manipulation of eternity." Kaguya dropped another bomb, "In a sense, this is familiar to time stopping magic. However, my ability is so much useful because I can apply this to objects, thus making them unbreakable. Also, along with eternity I can manipulate instants, so any object I touch, I can wish to break." Not on the level of Flandre, who could break the universe. But she'll be there. Eventually.

….Now that's just playing unfair. Nothing could defeat Kaguya in this sense.

"And since I was summoned by Louise, I have a set of runes. Lífþrasir is the name of these runes, and that means that in exchange for my lifespan I can boost Louise's small explosions into ones that can rival the sun."

Seems pretty good, but seems pretty costly. Sacrificing one's lifespan isn't' something one talks about, even if that other person can manipulate time and…is…immortal.

"Isn't that cheating!" Henrietta roared, and Kaguya nodded.

"It is so much hardcore cheating, and I'm gong to abuse it to my limits." Kaguya smiled.

Henrietta sighed, and leaned back on the chair. "Continue, Kaguya. Continue."

"Now, Louise will confront the fleet at Tarbes and fire off a warning explosion. If the Reconquista's fleet won't back off, well, a nasty phoenix will swing by and demolish the fleet. Everyone would be happy, except for the Reconquista. And the immortal phoenix shall forever become the legend of Tristan."

Henrietta sighed again. "Seems pretty planned out. Anything you're missing?"

"Nope." Kaguya stated, smiling. A thought struck Henrietta at that point.

"How are you going evacuate all of Wale's troops?" Henrietta asked, "If Wales leave Albion, than that army is going to be massacred."

"It' about three hundred right?"

"More like three thousand." Henrietta relished the look of 'Oh I fucked up' on Kaguya's face. "Got a plan to save them all?"

Kaguya glared at Henrietta. "You did this, you didn't mention this. And how does Wales still have three thousand men?"

Henrietta looked at Kaguya. "It's because of you." Henrietta retorted, and Kaguya stood up.

"I swear that I have not been to Albion yet." Kaguya raised her right hand, "The future predicted that Wales only had three hundred."

"It's unconfirmed," Henrietta said, "But a sudden shaking from the continent led to Reconquista's forces falling down the cliff, allowing Prince Wales to recover and lead a successful counterattack to the rout the enemy's forces, thus saving most of his men. It seemed to be a divine miracle (Henrietta saw Kaguya muttered something about Moriya Shrine Conspiracy); however, I felt the earthquake too at the same time. And weren't you summoned about a week ago?"

Henrietta saw than Kaguya do something that she never did; she planted her face on the table, thus shaking it but not breaking. "Can't believe I missed that." Kaguya muttered, "I have to create new plan."

"You go do it." Henrietta encouraged Kaguya, and Kaguya stood up.

"ALRIGHT! PLAN AA IN ACTION!" Kaguya shouted, causing Henrietta to look at her.

"You have 26 plans?"

"Yeah, after Mokou almost royally screwed by Plan A over by burning down a mansion, Derf and I started to create as many plans as possible."

"Derf?" Henrietta asked, "Who's Derf?"

Kaguya looked down at here waist where her sword was, and pulled off a piece of linen.

"OI WHAT'S THAT FOR!" The sword roared, scaring Henrietta. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE THAT ROUGH!"

"You were going to alert the guards." Kaguya retorted, "Princess, meet Derf. Derf, meet Princess. Let us all be friends."

Henrietta looked strangely at the sword, and focused her ttention back on Kaguya. "Yeah, going to question my sanity some day." Henrietta started, "Kaguya, do you know who the traitor to Tristan is? Other than you?"

Kaguya turned her back around on Henrietta, and started walking to the door. "You should know who he is." Kaguya said, "Think about your plans before me."

Strange. So Princess Henrietta knew the person. So, her plans before was sending Wardes, Louise, Kirche, and the two familiars. And she already knew who it was judging form that.

"Wardes." Henrietta voiced her opinion, but Kaguya was already gone.

There was a groan on the floor, and the two Musketeers guarding the doors stood up.

"I feelz sick."

"My head, so dizzy."

She's a mysterious person, Kaguya Horaisan. Henrietta reflected. "Are you guys alright?" Henrietta asked.

The two females waved their hands. "It's nothing." They muttered, and proceeded to puke all over the floor. "Maybe it's something." And they fainted.

.

.

.

* * *

"Thank you Mokou and Medicine for your knowledge of poison! And Reisen, for being an unwilling test subject!" Kaguya grinned as she froze time and walked out, witnessing all the guards puke their dinners. "Now Dangos."

.

.

* * *

Mokou sneezed. She has a feeling that the Lunatic wants Dango right now. Better make it before she starts bitching.

* * *

Author's Notice

Thanks to Yoshiki 909 for beta! And sorry for the late chapter upload. My internet, eh hem, crashed a few times today so I couldn't access to fanfiction.

Now, comments.

 **Yuki Kyuu Aizawa** : Thank you for the support. Appreciate it.

 **RoSeBlooMerS:** Well, at least that misunderstanding got fixed up.

Still need weekday beta. And now, the long awaited Omake!

* * *

 **Omake Phoenix…Loving Princess?**

"Hmph." Mokou turned away from Kaguya, "I don't need your compassion."

"Alright." Kaguya walked away, and Mokou hurriedly grabbed Kaguya's robes.

"What no response?" Mokou looked at Kaguya with pleading eyes. "You're not supposed to agree, you're supposed to chase after me. Why you so mean Kaguya? Why?"

Kaguya looked at Mokou, and then looked at Momerency. "Really?" Kaguya groaned, "A love potion?"

"It was meant for GUICHE!" Momerency replied back, "But that idiotic familiar had to drink it!"

"What am I doing." Mokou muttered, "It's no way that Princess will love me back. My splendid plan has failed me. Ah, it will be a one-way love, but eventually I'll make it two way. Kaguya! Meet me in Kirche's bedroom next hour. There we shall have our next duel."

.

.

"I see, my rival has finally arrived." Mokou said as Kaguya walked in, sighing. "Now we shall commence our battle in the bed!"

"Ah," Kirche panted, "Can I join as well?"

"No, I'll do it alone. Please give us some privacy." Kaguya sighed again, and Kirche walked out, her face very red.

"Now don on your battle gear." Mokou slurred as she started taking off her clothes, "Than we shall fight to our heart's desire."

You know what? Screw this. Kaguya than grabbed Mokou's head, and started yanking on it hard.

"You try and fight?" Mokou muttered, "It's nothing. The power of Love shall take over –"

Pop.

And reattach.

Pop.

"Did I really, do that?" Mokou asked, very red.

"Yes, you really did that." Kaguya started at Mokou. Mokou looked around the room, and decided to jump out the window. Wise choice.

"And that's why I didn't incorporate this into our plans." Kaguya narrated as Mokou flew off into the sunset. "That, that was traumatic yet fun. I'll engrave that into my memory forever."


	14. The Immortals' Request

Chapter 13 The Immortals' Request

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

It was midnight when there was a knock on the window. Mokou stood up and looked outside. There was a black, hooded man who was just peering into Louise's window. A stalker.

So, like any ordinary person Mokou invited him in.

.

.

.

.

Not.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A very feminine scream was heard as Mokou punched the individual and caused him to fall. Or, based off that scream, a her.

"What was that?" Louise asked on her bed.

"Some stalker." Mokou responded. "Black hood, purple hair. Didn't catch anymore than that."

"Okay." Louise laid back down on her bed, and jolted up. "Purple hair?'

"Yup." Mokou than returned back to…sewing. Mokou had picked up a variety of tricks in Halkegenia. One of them was sewing clothes. She had knitted herself a pair of gloves and a scarf, and, just as an insult to Kaguya, a very ugly sweater (originally knitted for herself, but than just realized how ugly it was and gave it to an uglier person).

Louise than ran over to the window, and looked around.

"Owwwww." A faint groan was heard from the bushes below Louise's window, "That huurrrtttss."

"PRINCESS!" Louise yelled, and she than started to run downstairs. Mokou looked up, and looked back down. She was knitting a hat currently. Her ears were getting a bit cold nowadays.

.

.

.

"I'm very sorry." Said Mokou, "I did not mean to punch you."

Louise was steaming as the mysterious assailment (Princess Henrietta) was being wrapped up with bandages by Mokou.

"Eh, no biggie." Henrietta said, "Louise, who is this girl?'

"Mokou." Louise said, anger filled in voice. "Mokou."

"Yeah?" Mokou said, very unworried. "What? I just saw a stalker outside the window, punched her, and than returned back to business. I mean, at least use the front door when knocking."

"Yeah…but -" Henrietta started, but Mokou wasn't done yet.

"Do you really think an ordinary person would allow a mysterious black hooded person come into the room without any checking? I mean, what happens if that person had a weapon on him? It's best to eliminate the threat before it happens. What happen if he was a friend? One, a friend would have used the front door, not sneak in via window. And two, Louise doesn't have much friends. So it makes – Oh, is this too tight?"

"Just a little." Henrietta winced as Mokou pulled the linen around her hand too hard, "Sorry, you make reasonable points. It's just, well, I need you guys to do something for me?'

"Princess, you do not need to ask." Louise said as she kneeled down, her anger forgotten.

Mokou thumbed the room next to her, with boards all over the hole that Louise blasted open. "Do you want Kaguya in?"

Henrietta nodded, the sudden jerking disrupting Mokou's balance just a tiny bit, but she recovered. "Yeah, would you mind Louise?"

Louise nodded, and rushed over to the adjoining room.

Henrietta and Mokou were left alone in the room. "I'm sorry." Mokou said, with feelings. "I didn't really mean to. It's just that having someone bust in via window brings back some unpleasant memory."

"Memory?" Henrietta asked, and Mokou shuddered.

"It's best not to tell." Yeah, it involved Kaguya, a broom, glass, and a baseball bat. And a hell lot of time cleaning.

"You're pretty nice." Henrietta said, and Mokou blushed.

"I'm not that nice. I'm just doing this as an apology." Mokou responded fiercely, "I always take care of the mess I make." Mokou really dislikes being in other people's debt, so she rather help others than ask others to help her.

"I see." Henrietta said, and door opened with Kaguya in the front, smiling.

"Hello, princess." Kaguya smiled, "How is your evening – Mokou, what did you do?"

"Punched her." Mokou responded, and Kaguya sighed.

"Why?" Kaguya responded back.

"I thought she was a stalker."

Kaguya kept on smiling, whirled around, and slammed her face against the door. "Only you Mokou. Only you would think the Princess as a stalker."

"To be fair, she did actually have a good reason for thinking so." Henrietta smiled, "Can't really argue against that kind of logic. I actually did look like a stalker."

Mokou sent a look of gratitude to Henrietta. At least Henrietta won't make that much fuss of the issue. Unlike a certain somebody who would.

"Are you alright?" Kirche burst into the room, with Louise following in tone, "I'm so sorry for not being here to control my familiar. I take full responsibility for doing so."

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" Henrietta sighed, and motioned everyone to sit down. "My bruises doesn't matter right now. I have a secret mission for you guys."

Kirche stopped staring at Mokou, and instead looked at Henrietta. "I want you guys to go to Albion." Princess Henrietta said, "I need people I could trust and are very under the radar. It will be a warzone there, but I am sure that your familiars could protect you. Mostly Mokou."

Mokou looked at Kaguya, and she had a finger over her mouth. Ah, this was Kaguya's plan. So…don't interfere.

"I'll do it." Mokou muttered, "Just point me at the enemy and I'll wale at them till dead."

Kaguya nodded, and resumed looking at Henrietta who composed her next words. "I need you to go to Prince Wales and retrieve me a letter. Once you have retrieved the letter, leave the two familiars behind while you get back here."

"We're abandoning our familiars?!" Kirche shouted. A reasonable question. A familiar is a symbol of a mage; lose the familiar, and you're essentially no longer a mage. They could summon another familiar, but in theory the first familiar was always stronger than the new familiar.

"Yes." Henrietta stated aptly, "Mokou could fight a triangle-class mage without breaking a sweat, while Kaguya can help coordinate with Prince Wales in the back. From what I heard, Kaguya is proficient in keeping an enemy busy for a minute or two no matter what kind of enemy it is. They will be useful to Prince Wales."

"Than I'll-" Louise started, but Princess Henrietta interjected.

"Oh don't get me wrong. The royalty will fall in Albion, but the two familiars should have no trouble in delaying the enemy back a day or two. They'll give Prince Wales time to reconsider retreating to Tristan rather than fighting this useless fight. However, in any case Prince Wales fall, I want you to ask him when you get there for a letter."

"What kind of letter?" Kaguya asked. Mokou knew Kaguya already know this information, but she's just playing along. Fitting for a manipulator.

"A love letter that I wrote to Wales a long time ago." Henrietta reflected, "I was in love with him when we were children, and even now I still love him. But now my duty beckons and I have to get marry to the Prince of Germania."

"You're getting married?!" Louise said.

"It'll be publicly released next week, but yes, I'm getting married. This will begin an alliance between Tristan and Germania, so it'll be vital to this nation's security. However, if the letter that Prince Wales have fall into Reconquista's hands, it's promised that the marriage will fail."

"So our mission is to retrieve the letter before the Reconquista gets it." Kirche said, "Is there anyone going on the mission with us?"

"Just to make sure that this mission will be successful, I'll be sending Jean-Jacques Wardes." Louise had a spit-take there, one that Mokou witnessed, "He's a square class mage, and leader of the Griffin knights. He knows how to do espionage missions, so he won't draw much attention, but he can still provide a lot of firepower. He'll be protecting the two of you on your way back." Henrietta said, and in a lower tone muttered "Phoenix corps. They would be useful."

Mokou gave Kaguya a quick glance (and saw on Kaguya a face full of pity which spelled trouble), and looked at Henrietta. "Yeah, no can do. I can't control Phoenixes."

"Pity." Henrietta said, "Now, any other questions?"

"I have one." Kaguya raised her hand, and Henrietta looked at her.

"What do we do about this boy?" And with that, Kaguya yanked a familiar blond looking mage out of the doorway into the room. "I think he'll provide us even more security on the way back."

"Um, hi?" Guiche squeaked as Mokou stared him in the face.

"Shout I boot kick him?" Mokou asked, and Guiche started shaking in terror. "Maybe a blow hard enough to the head may make him forget his memories."

"Nah, let's just take him along. It's a much better with more company." Kaguya said, devilishly. "We could use him as a human shield if need be."

"Now, now." Henrietta lightly bumped Kaguya's head, "Guiche de Gramont, will you help them on their mission?"

"Yes mam!" Guiche responded, "Just, just make sure that the scary lady is away from me."

Hey she's not scary! She is just a perfectly, reasonable violent phoenix. Yeah, she's not scary. She's not…

Mokou started breaking down in her head. Both Kaguya and Henrietta looked at her weirdly, before the princess coughed and continued on.

"That is all for this night. Get some rest and get ready; tomorrow morning I'll have my most trusted Musketeer to arrange a transport and some money to travel with. Wardes would join you outside the academy's views, and you shall go to La Rochelle to get to Albion. I wish you best of luck." With that, Princess Henrietta opened the window and jumped out.

"Well, that's settled it." Kaguya smiled, "Tristans, roll out!"

"For some reason that sounds so familiar." Mokou muttered, "Something that have to do with Sanae Kochiya. But as Kaguya said, chop chop. Get ready. We're going to need extensive traveling materials. I expect you by tomorrow night you guys to have all the materials. I'll bring the tents and the cooking materials. Everyone else, pack personal articles and whatever books you want to bring along. Pack lightly."

There was so much stuff to be covered. Alright, she'll start with the most important stuff. "Alright, I expect that everyone bring at least ten pounds worth of food and water. I will be able to –"

"Um, Mokou?" Louise started as she looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone left."

It was true. No one except Mokou and her master was here.

"Guess that means I'll give a lecture on what to bring." Mokou muttered, and Louise paled. "I will be able to scavenge…." After some time, Louise fell asleep under Mokou's monotonous lecture.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for updating so late. I was waiting for to fix itself (ahem the reviews). A lot of you are saying that Albion is a floating city, so thus isn't affected by an earthquake. That is...true. However, it wasn't an earthquake; it was two overpowered beings fighting and smashing at each other. So it could be said that the air vibrated so hard along with the earthquake that the floating island started shaking and created a simulation similar to an earthquake.

Did I plan this? Of course not. I'm not superman. But thank you for all reviews for pointing that out! I love reviews!

Reviews: **dragon slayer of death 98** Yeah, I'll update it as much as possible. But I already consider this many words at this date a feat, and the publication date being the day I actually thought about the idea. So, don't expect me to release pre-release chapters because I don't have any. Please be a little bit patient with me, alright?

 **Clone Gueast** You are true in which Mokou can wield a wide variety of magic. However, turning stone into gold? I doubt that anyone in Halkegenia have that kind of ability, so it took Mokou several tries to get it right.

 **Student** Thank you for that plot hole. Appreciated it.

 **RoSeBlooMerS** Once again, thank you for that plot hole. And thank you for the support. And by the way, you don't know how much havoc Mokou was going to wreck, heh heh heh.

This is RusselH signing out!

.

.

.

Kind of sad that nobody commented on the Omake. Sad panda. I'll try thinking better Omakes, but I doubt that anything trumps Kaguya killing Mokou due to love potion. I'll mull over it.


	15. The Immortals' Movements

Chapter 14 The Immortals Movements

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

"Chop chop. You guys have your books? Your water bottles? Your toiletries? Your weapons? We won't be coming back for a while." Mokou said. And there was silence,

"Um Mokou." Louise started, "Did you, by chance, bring too much materials?"

Behind Mokou's back was a four meter bag filled with pots, pans, and, and a random broom sticking out.

"Nope." Mokou smiled, "It's everything we need to survive for a month in the woods."

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE LIVING A MONTH IN THE WOODS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Louise roared, and Mokou just smiled.

"Better be prepared for the worst than hope for the best."

"Alright, darling." Kirche joined in the conversation, "But I have a question. How are you going to put that in the carriage?"

"What carriage?" Mokou asked.

"The one that the Princess arranged for us." Louise looked at Mokou.

"Oh we're ditiching that." Kaguya said, "I made arrangements with the Princess. We're not using the carriage, we're using three horses."

"There's five of us." Kirche pointed out, "And only three horses. How are we going to do this?"

Mokou yawned. She was late packing all night, and she could only get an hour of solid sleep in. She might have been….overzealous in packing.

"Guiche and Kirche will be riding on the horses." Kaguya said, "I'm arranging it so that me and Louise will ride Warde's Griffin. Shouldn't be that big of a deal, the Griffen holding two extra slim girls. Our packs will be on the third horse, while Mokou will be on foot."

"Are you sure that Mokou won't slow us down?" Louise asked Kaguya, "After all, she is carrying that massive pack around."

Kirche looked at Louise. "I don't think we'll be slowing her down." Kirche remarked dryly as Mokou put her arms around the straps and carried the backpack with ease. "More like we'll be slowing her down."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, Count Mott." Louise muttered.

"Let's go." Guiche said, all forgotten in the conversation. "I feel like my presence is slowly evaporating."

"Oh, Guiche? You were there?" Kirche said.

….he was right behind you, you know? How did you not notice?

"You still got your Earth golems?" Mokou asked, "After I, um, destroyed them?"

"Oh those golems were just very temporary golems." Guiche said, "I have a new familiar. However, he won't be joining us in this expedition. Too slow, when compared to Mokou's…"

"What's wrong with me?" Mokou asked, "It's not that I'm too fast. It's more like, you guys are being too slow."

"Speed nut." Kaguya muttered, "But that's the basic arrangement. Here, catch!"

Kaguya tossed her pack to Mokou, and when Mokou caught it she stumbled a step or two. "How heavy is this thing?"

"It has all my plans." Kaguya smiled, "And also a lot of books."

"Ugh." Mokou grunted as she lifted Kaguya's bag. "Your bag too, Louise."

"Uh, uh, uh okay." Louise than walked over to Mokou and deposited her bag. Compared to Kaguya's, this was nothing.

"You two, get on a horse." Mokou motioned, "Guiche and Kirche, you too. We're leaving!"

* * *

"You're late." Wardes, a older gentleman with a sparkle in his eye, "I've been waiting."

"Sorry." Mokou muttered, "Apparently two girls thought that an explosion in a morning was a _brilliant_ way to wake up."

And so they did. And so they did. Kaguya and Louise looked away from each in shame. They should have. They almost killed the horse; it was so scared, but Kirche and Mokou managed to calm the horse down with a lot of carrots. And sugar.

"It's alright. It's not like Wale's army would fall an hour later after our arrival." Wardes said, "Now, Louise, you can ditch the horse you're sitting on and come with me. After all-"

"I'm coming with you guys as well." Kaguya interjected, "We made travel arrangements to."

Wardes narrowed his eyes. "But Louise was riding with you, so why do –"

"It's because I can't carry Kaguya's pack any longer." Mokou said while releasing it. There was an audible thump, and the horses nearby neighed. "It's so freaky heavy. I swear, I thought I felt that she had put a hunk of metal inside."

Kaguya snickered on the sides and Mokou paid close attention to that snicker. She…most likely did put a piece of metal inside, other than her sword. Probably a bowling ball. Must be for her plan.

"If I carry this any longer," Mokou started, "Our speed would dramatically decrease. I won't be able to go as fast on foot –"

"You're going on foot?" Wardes asked, and Mokou stared at Wardes.

"Yeah, I'm going on foot. I doubt that any horse can carry what I' carrying." Mokou thumbed her massive backpack, "And before you asked, yes, I'm able to walk as fast as a galloping horses. So, stop complaining and let Kaguya onto your Griffin."

Wardes sighed, and helped Kaguya get on alongside with Louise. "As long as you don't slow me down." Wardes said while Mokou started putting Kaguya's backpack on the horse. The horse buckled, and Mokou glanced at Kaguya who was muffling her laugh. Kaguya's backpack is the weight a person, so that horse shouldn't slow them down.

"We'll be going now." Kirche said.

"Yeah, in order to keep schedule. Seriously, reaching La Rochelle by the end of nightfall? That's a task that proves to be near impossible." Guiche muttered

"Oh we won't be reaching La Rochelle by nightfall." Kaguya called out, "You'll be camping a night in the woods while we girls and Wardes would be relaxing in an inn."

"….Kaguya, I hate you." Mokou muttered. Seriously, that Kaguya!

"BYE!" Kaguya said as Wardes's Griffin started flying in the direction of La Rochelle.

"Let's go." Mokou said to Kirche and Guiche, "We'll be there in no time."

* * *

"Remind me to bring you along with every camping trip we have." Kirche muttered as they finally stumbled into La Rochelle.

"Yeah, even though you're scary, you are a housekeeper." Guiche praised ,and Mokou msut looked away, a bit red.

"I didn't do much." Mokou said, "You did all the heavy work."

"What? Washing some dishes and cutting some firewood? That's just all the heavy work? You built us a log cabin for heaven sake." Guiched argued, "And you brought back a deer, and a rabbit, and you scavenged some herbs from the surroundings to spice all the meat, and you cooked the food. And you didn't do much?"

"Shut, shut up! Hunting is easy, you just have to kill an animal and bring it back quickly. You helped make the log cabin by cutting down some wood, and I only just arranged the logs around." Mokou said, extremely red. "I just did what I had to do. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Kirche leaned on Mokou. "You're really cute when you blush. Maybe I should praise – gah."

"Stop praising me please." Mokou muttered, "Or else I'll punch you in the stomach."

"But you just did." Kirche moaned. It was…a sensual moan? Mokou rather not ask.

"I'll hit you a second time." Mokou retorted.

"You're really a Tsundere, aren't you?" Kaguya said as she and Louise walked up the group.

"What's a tsundere?" Guiche asked, and Mokou looked at Kaguya, mentally conveying not to tell. Kaguya received the message, smiled, and shook her head.

"According to the Urban Dictionary," Kaguya gave a wicked smile, "A Tsundere is the combination of – Gah! You killed me!"

Mokou punched Kaguya and ignited her flames inside Kaguya's body, instantly liquidfying all the organs inside Kaguya. Mokou whispered, "If you dare try to start telling everyone rumors about me, I'll tell everyone rumors about that incident with the whole group of Eintei drinking and what happened afterwards."

Kaguya's eyes widened. "No, you don't know –"

"You mean the incident involving Eiren and Tewi, and some…gear alongside with Reisen?" Mokou smiled, "I saw the whole thing."

It was the defining moment of Mokou's life, when Mokou accidentally stumbled upon a crime scene happening in Eintei. They were dead drunk after drinking at Mysteria's, and Keine had sent Mokou to make sure that they were alright. Mokou brought the medicine to Kaguya's house, eager to see a washed out Kaguya but there were groans. So, although Mokou doesn't do this normally, Mokou looked into a window. And promptly burned out her eyes. And several camera films. It was…perfect. Yet traumatizing.

"I have the photos hidden away." Mokou said, "Hmmmm, if you tell everyone about these terminology, than I have no choice but to…release them to the whole public. And watch the world that you built around you burn in hell."

Kaguya was on her knees, looking at Mokou. "Please, don't." Kaguya dogzead, "No matter what happens, please don't release those photos out into public. I will become a laughingstock."

"What do you bring to the table? The photos are down." Mokou said.

Kaguya looked at Mokou. "Isn't me not telling them about the terminology good enough?"

"No, after dinner I just want to ask you one question." Mokou growled, "I had it, being in the dark."

"Dark?" Guiche asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Please elaborate, familiars." Kirche said, a bit serious.

"Tonight." Mokou said, and walked into the town. She had enough of Kaguya's bullshit today. It's time that she would finally understand _what the five blasted hell is going on!_

"Do you even know the way to the tavern?"

Mokou stopped, and turned around to see an ever present grinning Kaguya. "No," Mokou ruefully admitted, "And this is why I need your information."

"I see." Kaguya nodded. "I'll tell you. By the way, inn to the right, not left."

Mokou hmphed, and walked to the left. "Stop screwing with me Kaguya. My patience level is running rather low." Mokou muttered as she walked to the inn.

* * *

Author's Note

I deeply appologize for the delay in the update. Blame my internet; down for me the whole week. Was. Excruciating. Don't expect me to update like crazy too, have a lot of homework.

Mokou is currently making some moves now. Let's see how Mokou mess up with Kaguya's plans, and whether or not Kaguya could recover.

Now, comments.

 **RoSeSBlooMerS:** Yeah, Touhou characters are OP (excecpt for Cirno), and these immortals are no exception to it. Kaguya is already OP, wait till The Immortal's Advents to see Mokou plow through everything.

 **Sterbin** : Mokou was trying to follow Kaguya's lead because she has absolutely no idea what the hell is going on, and she barely had anytime to consult with Kaguya. Right now, on this trip she decided to force Kaguya's hand. You'll see in the next chapter.

 **Student** : I'll try to make an omake about that event, but most likely it'll exclude Kaguya because, well, oh new omake idea. Heh heh heh. Thank you for the comment. Side note...the grand entrance Tiff's familiar is going to make? Everyone will bonk their head on the PC because of it.


	16. The Princess's Lies

Chapter 15 The Princess's Lies

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

"Kaguya, please tell me the princess's true plan." Mokou said.

Kaguya was _not_ expecting this. She didn't expect Mokou to bring this topic up at the inn, at dinner. Currently, the whole crew was in a private room in which Wardes rented, in which Wardes had casted a wind spell blocking any noise from coming out of the room.

Everybody looked at Kaguya. "What do you mean, Princess Henrietta's true plan?" Everyone chorused.

Kaguya cursed Mokou. She knew that Mokou was the wild part of her plan; if she tell Mokou the entirely of her plan too early, Mokou would most likely back out at the very last second to find another alternative.

Alright, it was time for reckless improvisation. She'll mix some truths with some lies.

"The main reason that Princess Henrietta sent us on this mission is to determine if there is a traitor in our ranks." Kaguya started, looking at Wardes. She hoped that Wardes could stay quiet; if he did, than Kaguya could bluff her way out. "Henrietta was not sure who it was, so she sent her most trusted individuals to find the traitor."

"Traitor?" Louise asked, "Wait, so how is sending us on the mission will allow us to root out the traitor?"

"The traitor knows about our mission, so it is almost certain that he will show up on this mission." Right now Kaguya was, pardon her language, bull shitting everything right now, "Henrietta predicts that Fouqet of Crumbling Dirt will appear once more here. Mokou will stall Fouqet at La Rochelle, allowing us time to escape to Albion. At Albion, Wardes will provide necessary back-up to Wales and allow him precious time to escape. However, it is guaranteed that the traitor will not allow Wales to flee Albion and thus, on the way will try and eliminate him."

There was silence, in which Wardes broke. "How does Henrietta know that there is a traitor among the ranks?" Perfect. Wardes seemed to follow Kaguya's bluff. Or maybe just capitalizing on Mokou's question for his own good. Most likely a combination of both.

"Because she has an agent operating in the Reconquista." Kaguya said, "I can't reveal much more about this agent of the Reconquista, but that agent warned that Reconquista activities started to pick up their pace when Princess Henrietta started drafting her plan to send some Musketeers to Albion to retrieve the letter. So, confided in me that there will be two separate rescue missions. The one with the musketeers are the decoy to make the traitor believe that the mission was not going, while our mission is the true one."

Mokou looked at Kaguya, and sighed. "Alright. So, why are our masters on this mission?" Mokou asked, and Kaguya started sweating.

"Kirche and Louise are our ways of identifying that we are Tristans. After all, they are academy students, and their uniforms are well known." Kaguya started, and paused. "And Wardes, well, it is not guaranteed that he'll be with you guys throughout the whole mission, because there is a slight chance of being incapicated, so Kirche and Louise are essentially back up identifiers."

"WAIT you mean that _I'm_ not chosen due to my abilities, but rather, because of my familiar?!" Kirche shouted, and Louise, surprisingly, was the one to calm her down.

"It is for the princess, Kirche." Louise said, "Although, I do wonder. Why didn't the princess explain this all in the room?"

"Because it was supposed to be a secret." Kaguya blurted out loud, and stared at Mokou. "I was planning to keep this hidden because the more people who know, the higher chance that more people will know, and thus the traitor! Princess Henrietta could have explained it all, but at the academy? Not going to happen."

"I see." Wardes said, "So, if this plan did leak out, than that way our agent still be in the Reconquista, giving Princess Henrietta information." Wardes than sent a questioning look at Kaguya, who shook her head, hoping that Wardes would not ask about the identity of the 'agent'. Luckily, Wardes got the message and shut up. Unfortunately, that slight shake alerted Mokou.

"Kaguya Horaisan," Mokou started as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "Please tell me – AHHH!"

No matter how strong one is, one could never reinforce their toes. So, Kaguya stomped on Mokou's foot. Hard.

"Don't make me diverge any more secrets." Kaguya stated, "They are only meant for me and Princess Henrietta alone."

"Just out of curiosity," Guiche, who was silent throughout the conversation, "When did you and the Princess managed to communicate to each other?"

"Remember how I stayed behind after you guys reported about the mission failure?" Kaguya said, making both Louise and Kirche nodded. "Well, it was than when I decided to loop back. I bypassed the security of the Musketeers with the excuse that I left something in the throne room, and talked to Princess Henrietta. It was than I conveniently came upon Henrietta in her drafting or her plans, so it would be similar to Guiche eavesdropping on us. Thus, when I entered, I knew about Henrietta's plans and proposed some changes to it."

Right…that was one fate lie. The reason why Kaguya stayed behind was that she had to go to the bathroom, and decided to walk back to the academy instead of using a horse. If they had checked with the Musketeers, than game's over. But, this world doesn't have electronic devices! And no handy Magical Two-Way communicator! Boo-yah!

Everyone but Mokou (who sat down) was satisfied with Kaguya's explanation. Mokou tried to interject again but Kaguya grinded her heel on Mokou's foot, making Mokou experience a lot of pain. She'll tell Mokou tonight about her true plans. And judging the way that Wardes was looking at Kaguya, he too. She sighed. It was going to be a looongggg night.

"So now," Wardes started the conversation anew, "Let us determine sleeping arrangement. I'll be sleeping with my fiancé."

Mokou glared at Wardes. "Really now?" Mokou started, "I normally sleep in her room, because let me tell you, she gets very crankly in the morning."

….Out of the frying pan and into the fire. When was Kaguya ever going to get some peace?

Both Wardes and Mokou stood up and the tension was very high in the air. "She's my fiancé. It is naturally for a man to sleep with his future wife."

"Providing she gets married in the first place."

"Oh, you question my love for her?"

"I don't question your love for her. I'm just questioning what part do you love about her?"

"I love her personality-"

"What part of her personality? I mean, is there anything good about her?"

"What do you know about Louise?"

"I know that she's someone who will fly into a rage if you even dare touch her-"

"That's not her! If you knew here well…."

Louise and Kaguya frowned on the sidelines. Louise, frowning because the conversation eventually turned into Mokou telling Wardes off because she was vulger. Kaguya, frowning because for once in her life, Mokou was controlling the conversation, not Kaguya.

"How about this," Kirche interrupted in the conversation, "Me and Kaguya will be sleeping in the same room, Kaguya and Mokou in another, and finally Guiche and Wardes. That way, Guiche would not be sleeping with the opposite sex!"

"Hey, what do you take me for!" Guiche retorted, "I'm not a person who beds every girl. Just…some girls."

Every girl in the room raised their eyebrows, but they soon ignored him. "Alright, does that wrap this meeting up?" Kaguya tried to stop the conversation, and was meted with the timely arrival of…burnt food?

"Ah shit." Mokou muttered, "Guess it's an all-nighter for me again."

At what Mokou said, Kaguya could only nod.

* * *

"Kaguya Horaisan, your bluffing amazes me to no end." Wardes said to Kaguya, "I never thought that you had the aptitude to do so."

Wardes had stepped out of the tavern, saying that he needed to do something in the port city of La Rochelle. Kaguya accompanied him, saying that having Wardes alone and undefended would be a recipe for disaster. No one was suspicious about Kaguya accompanying Wardes (except Mokou, but she was stuck in hell, cough cough, the kitchen), so currently the two of them were walking down the streets, muttering very softly.

"Sorry that my companion forced my hand." Kaguya apologized, "But I hope that my bluff worked. "

"Worked? It went perfectly!" Wardes complimented, "You do have a plan to take care of Mokou, right?"

Kaguya snorted, "Take care of Mokou? That…is an actually very good question." Kaguya started, "Taking down her requires a massive army. Last time she was hurt majorly was when Fouqet ambushed her while her attention was distracted, so the only way I could take her down was to rig the whole building with gunpowder and lit it, thus killing her. And I do _not_ have the supplies or time to do so."

"How powerful is she?"

"Definitely stronger than you. Her powers is on the same level as, hmmmm, the Flame Snake. But just a tad bit weaker than Karin of Heavy Wind. Without a solid plan, she will be the most major pain in the ass to deal with."

"I presumed you already came up with one?" Wardes asked.

"Easy. Fouqet will stall her while we get on the ship. I mean, you do have her as a disposable pawn, right?"

"So your plan is to throw Fouqet at Mokou while we just leave? Evil, and devious. I like it." Wardes smiled, "For now, I shall follow your plans. Do expect it that I will make deviations if need be."

"So be it. So be it. We'll talk more on the airship to Albion." Kaguya said as the two made a full circle and arrived back at the inn.

Perfect. Wardes believed that Kaguya was trusting Wardes completely. And thus, in order to keep that trust, Wardes would help disable Mokou for the meantime by having Fouqet sacrifice herself, thus leaving her behind.

Unfortunately to Wardes, assuming that the course of events at La Rochelle doesn't change, Tabitha will appear with her dragon to provide assistance to the expedition. That way, Mokou had a reasonable alibi for fly all the way over to Albion.

Assuming that Mokou agreed to her plans…

* * *

"Oh, I get another crack at Fouqet? I'm in."

And with that, Kaguya faceplanted on the ground. Mokou and Kaguya were in their room, a small, cramp room but with Mokou's meager wind magic it allowed no one to eavesdrop.

"Wait, I thought that you would-"

"Fuck your plan day and night? I don't really give a care about what you do here in Halkegenia. Once we get back to Gensokyo, it will return back to normal, with me screwing all your world domination plans in Eintei."

….Okay, so Mokou was a bit more responsive now. Not too sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Most likely a bad thing.

"So here's the plan; this morning Fouqet will come and swing around with an Earth Golem. Do not kill her, I repeat, DO NOT KILL HER."

"Why?" Mokou was visibly less pleased with this.

"Because Fouqet is my double agent." Kaguya smiled, "She will drop off a weapon, a Lunarian Bow. I don't really care about the bow at all, so you can burn it or drop it into the ocean. Although I want her alive, the golem can go."

"So basically you're telling me to go fuck Fouqet's golem but let her go. Meh. Hoping to kill Fouqet, but that'll do. So, what will happen after that?"

"After that, than we will leave you in La Rochelle-"

"Wait, so you mean you're leaving me here? What is this, abandonment play?"

It took a second for Kaguya to realize what Mokou was referring to. It took another second for Kaguya to bang her head against the wall. "When did you start to pick up these terminology?" Kaguya muttered, and Mokou sheepishngly grinned.

"Siesta." Mokou said, "Her interests started to bleed into me."

Oh.

Oh.

Fuck.

Siesta's hobbies in the book were a _little_ bit too much for Kaguya to handle. And it started to bleed into Mokou….

Fuck.

She'll be in a world of pain in the rest of the life. Gah.

"Setting your interests aside," Kaguya picked the conversation back up, "We won't be abandoning you forever. When Tabitha comes by, have her provide for an alias of you using your wings to fly to Albion as quickly as possible, the latest tomorrow morning; the excuse would be that Tabitha ferried you over."

"Alright." Mokou said, and sighed. "Just one question; do you think we can be defeated here in Halkegenia?"

Kaguya frowned. "I'm….actually not too sure. There are five main countries in Halkengenia; Romania, Tristan, Germania, Albion, and Gallia. Tristan's army we're allied with, Germania's not so much. Albion might present a little problem because of the army's manpower, but the main problem is Romania's and Gallia's. Romalia is a religious organization, so they should have some heretical weapons possible to damage immortals permanently. Gallia is a technological country, boasting the latest weapons, thus if the country arms others, than we are in a big pile of trouble. However, Romalia and Galllia would not likely make a move unless we reveal ourselves to the whole world. Even so, Gallia won't likely make a move and force Romalia and Albion to, and Romalia, well, we're most likely going to be declared as heretics."

"So in general, we try and not piss off Romalia and Gallia." Mokou said, and Kaguya frowned.

"Well, I rather not say piss off, but rather avoid. But, to be speaking, if we're together we can destroy the whole world if we wish too. If I'm alone, it'll take Romalia, Gallia, and Albion to suppress me. For you, it'll take just Romalia and Gallia to. But if we're together, we can do rotations in which we alternate between destroying armies, I fight while you rest, and the process swtiches to you fight while I rest. It may take some time, but hey, we're immortals."

Mokou seemed ticked off. "Why does it take only two countries to beat me, while it takes three?!"

Kaguya paused for a moment, thinking. "Because you can't stop time? And I have more experience"

"That's, kind of true. I see your point. How about the elves in the west?"

"Ah, yes, the elves." Kaguya smiled, and she placed her hand on her sword. "Derf, would you explain?"

"Derf?" Mokou asked, and Kaguya just grinned and unwrapped the linen cloth.

"AHHHH! FRESH AIR!" The talking sword rasped, and Mokou leapt out in panic.

"THE SWORD IS TALKING!" Mokou shouted, "Wait, that's actually quite normal in Gensokyo."

"KAGUYA! WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO YOU-"

"You jump-scared me every second I didn't have my eyes on you." Kaguya retorted, "You did so much wrong to me that I can't wait to list them all to you. But never mind about that, we need to know if the elves are a danger to me?"

"Ah yes, the elves." Derf muttered, "They may be a bit of a problem. I'm one hundred percent sure that these elves are descended from Lunarians. Thus, they may have immortal sealing techniques."

"Ah crap." Mokou responded immediately.

"But it's not bad. The story of the Bamboo Cutter is a popular story in elvish culture, so Princess Kaguya would at least have a chance of being heard out. But if the elves meet you first Mokou, well, do you have your obituary read yet?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE JUST LIKE THAT!" Mokou roared, "I'll burn them all to crisp if they try and take me down."

"They have their ways." Derf said, "I doubt that you could withstand the pain of having swords sticking out of every part of your body, or being suffocated slowly to death via nature magic."

Mokou grunted, but calmed down. "I could survive the pain; after all, Kaguya was bored one day and hanged me by my own guts."

"Kaguya did what?"

"I hanged her by her guts." Kaguya smiled, remembering that day when she felt a bit bored and decided to play around with Mokou. After knocking her unconscious with a sneak attack, Kaguya took out Mokou's guts and looped them around Kaguya's neck and hanged her on a bamboo tree, just to find out how long it took for Mokou to regenerate.

Apparently very long. Long enough for pissed off Mokou to thoroughly crisp her into a Fried Kaguya.

"I'm…not going to ask about that." Derf muttered.

"It was worst." Mokou muttered, "But at least I always repaid the pain."

"….You guys aren't humans."

""Of course we're not. We're immortals."" Kaguya and Mokou chorused at the same time.

There was a deep sigh, and Derf started rattling. "Alright, back to the topic. It is advised that you establish communications with the elves as soon as possible. If you delayed it too soon, well, they are more likely to shoot first and imprison you later."

"So the elves here are the biggest threat. Huuuhhhh." Mokou said, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how likely dangerous are they?"

"Ten if they attack you in an ambush, eight if you face them on the battlefield, seven if you try diplomacy, and eleven if you insult them."

There was a moment.

"Elves extremely hate being insulted. It would be likely that if you insult them, they will fly into a rage and cut you into little pieces. Of course, you just revive back but than the elves would throw you into a cage that is considered to break, and problaby drown you for the next century or two."

Mokou gulped. "How can you be so specific?"

"I've seen an elf tormenting a prisoner with bad music." Derf replied deadpan, "Sasha to be exact. It was the most painful experience to feel."

It was that moment in which Kaguya grabbed her head and banged her head against the wall. Not. That. Sound. Weapon. Again.

"I have my condolences to him." Kaguya muttered, remembering the unspoken rule. Never, never, never ask Sasha to sing. It will, cripple the strongest person. In. The. Galaxy.

"Well, Brimr never complained. Instead, he wanted to investigate how Sasha's sonic weapon actually works, even if it meant suffering himself. Incidentally, it seemed that most the elves seemed to possess the same tone-deafness as Sasha." At that, Kaguya cringed and took note to never never to ask an elf to sing.

Than Kaguya realized that.. "WAIT YOU DON'T MEAN FOUNDER BRIMR?!" Kaguya screamed, and Derf started laughing.

"Yep."

"Brimr, uh, uh where do I know that name." Mokou muttered.

"He's the one who created magic here, and created the laws for current society."

"Oh? He is still alive? Because I want to kick his balls for creating a system. Really, having magic makes you a noble? Than that library would freaking become the queen of Halkegenia!"

Wow, Mokou really hates the society to that point. That's…very expected of her. But unexpected.

"Just wandering, didn't you come from a noble house? So, why are you-"

"My dad wasn't the best definition of a human." Mokou muttered, "And after meeting you, well, my perceptions dropped a bit more than a little."

That makes too much sense. Whoops. She's sorry for all the nobles out there. She unleashed a force of nature on them.

"Of course, I'm not….so prejudiced against them. There are some exceptions in this world, like Tabitha and Princess Henrietta. Tabitha is very honest, while Princess Henrietta is very sincere. Wished that all nobles in the world are like those."

Hmmm? So Mokou likes Tabitha and Henrietta. That's some interesting knowledge to file away.

"Well, the night isn't getting any younger." Kaguya smiled, "It's best for us to get back to sleep."

"Wait no par-" And with that, Kaguya replaced the linen over Derf's mouth. Didn't want him to blurt out at the wrong moment. He talks too much.


	17. The Phoenix's Plan

Chapter 16 The Phoenix's Plan

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

It was morning when the golem decided to wake up Mokou the day before yesterday. Rudely.

"Gah," Mokou muttered as she rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes, "Okay, Kaguya, I'll stall her."

"Do so." Kaguya smiled, and Mokou turned around to see….Kaguya having a medium sized pack, and three bowling balls right next to her. Figures. She was also holding a smaller pack that she just finished packing, and placed it into the medium sized one.

"Got food and your amenities?" Mokou muttered.

"Yup. Just the basic traveling needs." Kaguya smiled, "I packed all my extra clothes and towels into your bag."

"Which I'm going to throw out." Mokou immediately snapped, "Don't you have something to do?"

"See you in Albion!" Kaguya said as she rushed out the door. Mokou sighed. Kaguya was a bit too energetic right now, may ruin her plans. But, Kaguya, though Mokou hates to admit, can improvise on the spot very well.

"Now, what to do with you." Mokou muttered as she jumped out of the ruined wall, "Let's see how I can make your day miserable."

There was a flutter of wings, and Mokou instinctively looked up to see Wardes's griffon sail by, Kaguya's ribbon tied on the tail. This probably was meant to reassure that Kaguya was on Wardes's griffon. Good riddance.

She returned her attention back onto the golem, which threw a very clumsy punch. Wasn't much of a challenging, catching the punch. Challenge was, she had really awkward footing and bad luck, so she had one of her foot onto a brick that came loose from the wall.

So, she slipped. And fell hard. And a rock fist slammed right next to her head.

….She blamed Kaguya.

* * *

Kaguya violently sneezed.

"Gah you almost knocked me off!" Louise said as she teetered back and forth.

"Sorry, I felt that like someone is blaming me for their bad situation. Most likely Mokou."

"Now now, childlish disputes are not meant for grownups. We have to get to Wales as quickly as possible."

Kaguya could only nod.

* * *

"You. My. Dear. Sir. Are. Very. ANNOYING!" Mokou roared as she started rolling around. Fouqet must have been fulfilling the role of the villain very well. Though, a bit too well.

She was going to snap. Oh, there's no doubt about it. Mokou was about snap real badly. Already this golem pissed her off. And now humiliating her? She was about to go 300% when the golem shook and stumbled away from Mokou.

Mokou knew who 'saved' her. Tabitha. At least she didn't have the prejudice that nobles are greater than commoners.

On that same day that Mokou 'disciplined' some boys that nobles weren't that great, Tabitha pulled her aside and asked for the reason. When Mokou, a bit crossed, answered and started threatening her, Tabitha just pulled out a book and started reading it.

Normally, Mokou would have burnt her into a crisp. But two things stopped it; one, Mokou had vented all her rage against nobles previously, and two, the book that Tabitha was reading was one made specifically to satirize nobles.

Mokou deflated a little bit, and asked Tabitha if she ever lived a life of a commoner.

"Once." Tabitha muttered, "Enlightening."

It was than Mokou changed her outlook on all nobles. Maybe not allll nobles aren't bad. It was just that Mokou had the unfortunate luck of meeting all of the asses. Like the one she's fighting.

Alright, back to fighting. Kirche was there also, muttering something. Actually, by the frantic moment, she was shouting. Oh? The golem's fist impacting the ground must have been so loud that it temporary impaired Mokou's hearing.

Kirche held out her hand, and Mokou grabbed it. Tabitha was continuing to distract the golem, but not for long. It was getting into a dicey situation.

"Go!" Mokou shouted, "I got her!"

Kirche and Tabitha looked at her very weirdly. Ah yes, now she remembered Keine's lecture. Something about not being able to hear and talking is the same thing as not being able to see and walking. So, probably what had came out was just a confusing gibberish of words.

Mokou pointed at the golem, and than at herself, and made a motion for them to run. Of course, they didn't. Instead, both Tabitha and Kirche turned their attention off the golem at her, which, was a big mistake.

The golem made a wild motion, and Tabitha was swatted out of the air. Damn it. Hopefully Tabitha's dragon wasn't hurt. Hopefully.

The dragon got up and, although shaking, seemed alright. Though one of the wings definitely looked messed up. She'll patch it up later with the med-aid kit in her bag. Kirche was still talking to Mokou, but, as normal, she couldn't hear.

The golem was approaching towards Mokou, turning it's attention away from the downed dragon. It started moving towards Kirche, who was shaking Mokou. She was starting to regain a bit of her hearing, but still can't hear anything.

Grabbing Kirche, Mokou did a sumo throw towards Tabitha's dragon, and ignited the whole place on fire. The dragon familiar started panicking as the ground beneath her was alit as well, and started running, taking her master and Tabitha alongside with her.

The thief Fouqet on top of the golem mouthed something. Probably nothing of – youch, that bow hurts.

.

.

.

Bow?

Oh, that bow.

"Thanks." Mokou muttered under her breath, knowing that Fouqet can't understand her.

The thief continued to talk, but Mokou just pulled her ear and shook her head. Unlike the other two, Fouqet seemed to got the message and simply nodded. Than she dismounted, took a last look at Mokou, and ran away. Pretty fast.

On the way out she shouted something about Kaguya and a deal. Her hearing's returning, that's a good thing.

Mokou cracked her knuckles, and looked at the golem left behind. If the golem had a sentient on its own, it would have probably ran away when it heard Mokou's laughter.

"So this is the golem that put me into the dirt twice." Mokou smiled. Her hearing completely recovered, great. "I'll have fun burning this pile of dirt into ashes."

* * *

"It's a bit hot here." Louise muttered, and Kaguya nodded as well.

They were about to board the airship, with Wardes dealing with the necessary procedures to 'persuade' the guards nicely to accept them onboard.

A massive heat wave hit the entrance at the time, causing all the boarding passengers to start complaining.

It was at that moment, in which Kaguya realized. "Oh Mokou, you're having _too_ much fun with the golem."

* * *

It was all over. For the golem, she meant. It was hard business, burning the golem down. Its resistance was tough, taking Mokou a long time to completely roast it into ashes.

To be precise, one second.

.

.

.

That felt so good. It was almost equal pleasure as punching Kaguya in the face to wipe that stupid grin off. Almost, not quite.

So, now what to do with bow? It looked pretty, with the engraved carvings. The carvings seem to portray some kind of legend, but it was incredibly hard to read. It said "Lunar-"

It was in bits and pieces the next millisecond later. That…also felt refreshing. Destroying items related to Kaguya, hahahaha. It was fun.

There was a curse, and Guiche flew out from an alleyway. Guiche was hurt, hard. His head was bleeding, his leg arm sporting a massive cut, and by the look of how he was limping when he stood up, he got a broken ankle. Must have gotten it in the

"Familiar, bandits!" Guiche shouted, and three bandits emerged from the alleyway. They were all male, wearing a handkerchief around their mouth, black clothes (they must be baking in this kind of temperature), and each held a longsword. Hmmm? Swords looked finely smelted, and their gear looks pretty near. Probably Reconquista' soldiers.

It was at that moment Guiche fainted. Great. He's the deadweight in this journey.

The lead soldier had a lot of blood on his sword. Definitely more blood than from Guiche's arm wound. And the way that he held the sword, it was an expert. However, his eyes seemed a bit…cruel. It was almost as if he had enjoyed killing people. So, before becoming Reconquista soldier. Most likely bandit who enjoyed killing helpless people.

The other two were wet behind the ear. They were a bit shaking, most likely due to the violence their leader shows. Break the leader, and the others would break as well. Let's make an example.

"Burn." Mokou said as she snapped her fingers, and the area below the leading bandit erupted into flames, instantly incinerating the killer. The other two bandits looked at each other, dropped their weapons and raised their hand.

"We didn't sign up to fight you."

"Yeah, it was the dead person who persuaded us."

"It was Bob here who told us to attack your group. He's a whacko!"

"We did not sign up to defeat a person who can cast spells instantly."

"That is like, what, Karin of Heavy Wind level?"

"We're too young to die."

"Ditto."

"We'll do anything not to fight you."

"Same-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!" Mokou roared, and the two soldiers collapsed to the ground, quivering. "I'm a nice person here, but I do have a short fuse. It will blow if you two keep talking."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Despite all the seriousness in the air, Mokou had to grin. They were so similar to each other, both knowing when to give up. And despite being a coward, they had willingly charge into the battlefield to do something.

"Now, I won't kill you." Mokou smiled, "Don't worry, you will have a use for me in my plans."

These soldiers would prove to be valuable in information. She hates relying on Kaguya for information; now, with some Reconquista soldiers. That'll shock Kaguya good.

For once, Kaguya will understand how she felt; very confused and lost. She'll spill the guts out of the Reconquista soldiers (figuratively, not literally) and from there, she will have a good understanding of the situation.

Although Kaguya's explanation had cleared up a lot of things up, Mokou still doesn't really understand what the hell is going on.

What she knows:

1\. There was a civil war in Albion

2\. They'll supposed to retrieve a prince and a love letter from the civil war

3\. The enemy is called the Reconquista

4\. They were supposed to defeat the Reconquista if met

.

...Yeah, that's it. Insufficient information to make a coherent plan. But with these soldiers, heh heh heh.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" One of the soldier yelled out loud.

"You won't die, just calm down."

"But, I don't want to be used like a pawn and discarded away! I'm not that kind of man!"

"….No comments."

Mokou could only agree as well. "So," Mokou started, pointing at the first soldier. "I'll name you One, and the other two."

"Hey my name is Aaron!" Shouted one.

The other sighed. "Name's Eric, but the point is she doesn't care about us."

"Oh. I thought this was basic interrogation process, in which they give us numbers instead of names to dehumanize us."

"You're thinking too deeply."

"No I mean seriously. Isn't it proven-"

"That if you give numbers to a person instead of calling them by their names it's easier to break them? Yeah." Mokou interjected. Looks like one's smarter than two, but two is definitely smarter in terms of common sense

"See, I told you!" One said triumphal, "Now, we just have to have her-"

There was a loud yell, and a harassed woman fled through the buildings, screaming bloody murder. She was followed by two other bandits, only for them to stop after seeing Mokou.

More and more bandits started pouring into the square where Mokou was, attracted by the screaming civilian. All of them holding top-notch gear, and were holding their weapons very professionally.

Mokou just simply sighed. They were all exhibiting killing intents, but, Mokou didn't want to kill any more. She had her fill of violence today. But, if they wanted it, she'll give it to them.


	18. The Princess's Deviousness

Chapter 17 The Princess's Deviousness

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

It took an extremely long time to prepare explosives to blow up the ship. By that she meant to insert in the engine room secret pockets of gunpowder in which one massive fire would lead to the whole ship blowing up.

It was easy, though. She had first dug little tiny holes inside the wood in the ship, than pour the contents of the small pack into the holes. The content, in this case, was gunpowder that she liberated from Tristan's storehouses. Hoped that the Musketeers won't mind much.

.

.

.

Judging from the amount of small bags of gunpowder in her bag, they'll mind. It's enough to blow up a small city. If placed correctly.

Meh, that's Henrietta's problem. She'll apologize later.

Normally, placing highly volatile materials near an engine is a recipe for disaster. But Kaguya just made the gunpowder to last for eternity till tomorrow, when the Reconquista attacks, and simply cover the gunpowder with a thin layer of wood.

Tonight, she'll inform Mokou about her plan, "The Immortal's Descent." It'll be truly perfect plan, in which they immortals shall reveal themselves to the world and rule the whole world through fear and awe!

Providing that Mokou doesn't screw up with her plans. She gave Mokou very specific instructions, but, as usual, Mokou will probably fuck them up.

The airship will arrive at Albion mid-afternoon, and it will leave tomorrow night. Mokou will arrive at three times; one, if everything went super well than she'll arrive tonight. Two, if Mokou gets extremely stalled by the bandits, she'll arrive in the morning which may give a kicker to her plan. But she'll just tell Mokou to kill the opponent and take over Mokou's intricate role for the most part. And three, if Tabitha's dragon is crippled, well, that'll prove to screw with Kaguya's plans big time. If that is the case, than Kaguya would leave the loyalist soldiers to die.

….It would be nice to rescue the loyalist soldiers, but Kaguya prioritized the safety of Wales over those soldiers. And also ensure that Louise doesn't marry Wardes. Doesn't matter if the soldiers die as a result, but if Louise falls into the Reconquista forces, well, let's deny them some potential firepower.

Kaguya was hoping that everything went well. Although she did made at least twenty plans progressing from this point onwards, she really hoped that they could just stick to Plan A the whole time. But knowing her luck, probably not going to happen.

It was time to stop the stopping of eternity. Kaguya snapped her finger after making sure that the gunpowder was well concealed and was on the deck when time resumed. Ah, it took her an extremely long time to master that ability, hell even realize that was thing. It was Yukari's tactless remark of "You can control eternity right? So why not apply it to a concept?" when Kaguya was complaining that her ability of eternity can only be used in strengthening/destroying objects and creating the Hourai Elixir.

It was at that moment in which a prank war started with the Scarlet Devil and Eintei, with both just abusing time-stopping abilities. Sakuya was superior in terms of manipulating time, but she was the only one who could stop Kaguya unless Remilia or Flandre got serious.

That…was one of the best moments in her life. All the screaming of the frustrated vampires, the yells of an abandoned Reisen, the cursing of China and the chuckling of Tewi.

Even Mokou was drawn into the conflict, after falling into one of Scarlet Devil's pranks (who knew that she was extremely susceptible to magical traps, made by Patchouli and planted by Flandre). At that, Mokou decided to get Keine's and Reimu's help in stopping the pranking war. Keine agreed, due to she being Mokou's friend. And Reimu, well, Reimu.

Doubt that she would ever forgive the classic water bucket on top of door prank.

Probably still mad at her. Worth it.

She was getting off topic. But, Sakuya still had the advantage over time. Unlike Kaguya who could stop time or make it last in an instant, Sakuya could slow time down. That's very convenient, for Kaguya tends to waste so much energy in making the world stop while Sakuya still have the world in motion while doing what she needs to do. And together with her ability to manipulate space also, youch. No wonder why time and space was such a couple in society.

"Hey, Kaguya, what are you thinking about?"

That voice snapped Kaguya back from thinking. "Oh, um, Wardes. I'm sorry, I was thinking of future plans."

"Yeah, a lot of planning is needed these days to make the world a better place." Wardes smiled, "So, when do you want to engage Wales?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, I was thinking like somewhere in tomorrow afternoon. We'll arrive at Albion by tonight, we'll rest, we gain their trust in the morning, and we're stabbed them in the back in the afternoon."

"Not the morning?"

"Nah, we'll be surrounded by alert Loyalist forces in the morning. They tend to doze off in the afternoon, so we'll engage them in the afternoon. I suggest slipping a poison into their water supply to incapicate the majority of the troops. I believe that you have some spies that can do so?"

"Yes. The poison is slow-activated, so we can pour it in tonight and have the poison take full effect the following day. That way, the Loyalists won't have any way to fight back."

"I'm pretty sure that all the experienced Loyalist soldiers would use the nearby river, while the inexperienced just use the well."

"That is within our expectations. A few hundred soldiers won't last against the twenty thousand soldiers stationed here to fight Wales. The only reason why we're not invading yet is because of the extensive cannons stretching throughout the fortress. Can you disable them?"

"It'll be hard, but I can have them all sabotage at the same moment in the afternoon." Kaguya muttered, "It'll be child's play. Oh yeah, do have the Reconquista do a preliminary night attack while we're sleeping; inattentive guards would make my job much easier."

"I'll contact them immediately." Wardes stated, "Anything else you might want to add?"

"Do avoid the white haired lady at all cost." Kaguya smiled, "Mokou will probably arrive soon."

"Wait, fifty bandits are not enough to stop her? And Fouqet as well?" Wardes looked at Kaguya sharply.

"Of course not. There was once in which she was under fire from a hundred people, and she escaped by burning the house that the captors are in; it's a long story. And judging from the massive pack that she carried, there should be enough water for her to drink."

"Hmmmmm? I might want to listen to your story. But, what was the point of delaying Mokou than?"

"Well, you did send the bandits after the rest of the party, not just Mokou herself?"

"Do I look like an imbecile? I'll eliminate all possible threats if possible."

"Good. Hopefully Tabitha's dragon would be disable; that's the only way that Mokou will get to Albion. There was no more transports until tomorrow, and the first thing I did was check if there's any spots left. None left, so they'll be stuck in La Rochelle."

"But dragons can't fly that far-"

"With Mokou helping to boost, than it would be possible. Her ability allows her to flame boost, thus shooting herself and whatever she's holding in the air. However, she can't use it to go horizontally and it is taxing, so thus a dragon who can glide in the air towards the target should allow her to get to Albion."

"But that isn't your main goal, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It was to take down Guiche and Kirche. Tabitha's dragon could only hold up to two people and carry a bag, the bag most likely going to be Mokou's."

"Ahhhh." Wardes said, "That is great. Doesn't seem that it justifies the cost of having Fouqet being incapacitated, but it'll work. But still, I still don't understand why we need to be so afraid of Mokou. What I know, she could take on a hundred men without breaking a sweat, but I don't see anything else."

"What makes her so dangerous is that she doesn't obey orders." Kaguya stated, "Give her an enemy to kill, and a reason to do so, and she'll kill him. Doesn't matter how many obstacles are the in the way, once Mokou locks on, you're dead. Also, she has powers comparable to the famed Flame Snake, and I doubt that you are willing to send an army that is not wary into him of all things."

"Powers conceivable to the Flame Snake? Wow, you must have an extremely high impression on your friend. You're not too sure that you want to kill her right?" Wardes joked.

"….Well, I essentially know Mokou's powers and her abilities, but her actions are a bit too unpredictable for me to anticipate." Yeah, she knew all of Mokou's powers, they've been killing each other for centuries.

Mokou…is powerful. She had mastered the art of fire manipulation; however, the power to manipulate fire isn't that great when compared to other residents of Touhou, like the power to manipulate insanity or luck. Fire was physical, not a concept. The reason why Mokou was powerful was that she had an extremely tenacious nature, and she was immortal. And when it comes to fucking Kaguya's plans, she was number one.

"Alright." Wardes smiled, "Do you need any information about the Reconquista? So that you can form even more plans?"

"I already know everything." Kaguya smiled and tapped her head, "If everything goes well, the world will become a better place."

"For a better future." Wardes stated, looking at the sea, "We need to tear down this unjust world."

"For a better future."

* * *

Author's Notice

I'm so sorry that I wasn't been able to update this story lately; as an apology here's a mass release of chapters.

Now, I'm getting a bit discouraged in writing this story. I need more reviews please; I'm despairing that I haven't received plenty yet. SO PLEASE, REVIEWS!

 **I Before A Except After C** : We already talked. I need a beta for my chapter to proofread.

 **Hue** : Nice run through of chapters. It sounds like Wardes is Cirno. :p


End file.
